ONLY YOU
by mingi
Summary: chapter 11Update. Hankyung hyung pergi. Kyuhyun pergi. Dan noona juga sudah kembali kuliah. Sepi. Sekarang aku sudah naik ke kelas 3. Kelas dan teman-temanku masih sama. Semua sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak ada yang kembali. Banyak hal berubah. Pairing: Yewook/GS
1. Chapter 1

**(PART 1)**

_Jika mencintainya adalah sebuah dosa, maka biarkanlah aku berdosa._

_Jika mencintainya akan mendapat hukuman, maka biarkanlah aku dihukum._

_Kisah ini mungkin tak menyentuh relung hatimu yang mendengarnya. Kisah ini mungkin tak membekas di benakmu yang melihatnya. Namun, kisah ini milikku yang kubagi bersamamu. Aku ingin berbagi tentang dia padamu. Agar kau mengenalnya, agar kau tahu tentang dia, agar kau bisa mengerti mengapa aku sangat mencintainya._

Yesung POV

Hari ini tampak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku begitu bahagia menyambut mentari pagi di depan jendela kamarku. Hari ini aku ingin segera berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengannya. Dengan pemilik mata indah itu. Dengan pemilik bibir mungil itu. Dengan dia, pemilik hatiku.

Hampir 12 tahun aku menjaga rasa ini. Rasa yang tak berkurang namun justru makin mendalam. Mungkin hanya aku yang tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang dia hingga begitu lamanya. Kalian ingin tau bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya sangat bahagia hingga kau merasa ingin hidup 1000 tahun lamanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, aku bergegas menyambar tasku yang menanti di meja sejak semalam. Kuturuni anak tangga di rumahku sambil bersenandung riang. Eomma menatapku dari bilik dapur. Tersenyum seperti biasa membuat hariku makin indah. Kukecup keningnya sambil melemparkan sapaan selamat pagi. Di meja makan sudah melambai-lambai dua piring nasi goreng yang khusus eomma siapkan untukku. Kami memang hanya tinggal berdua saja. Appa bekerja di luar kota, dan nona-ku kuliah di luar kota pula namun tak sekota dengan appa.

"Eomma, hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat."

"Wae?"

"Hm...hari ini aku akan mengantar Ryewook ke tempat kursus menyanyi"

"A...arasseo...", jawab eomma sambil tersenyum menggodaku.

Ryewook. Gadis mungil nan jelita itu. Entah mengapa dia begitu betah meringkuk nyaman di sebongkah hati yang kumiliki. Tak pernah lelah bergelayutan dan membuat otak yang ada di kepalaku tak pernah berhenti memutar bayangan wajahnya. Bibirku terus saja mengembang tiap kali membicarakan tentangnya. Mataku tak berhenti berbinar tiap kali melihat sosoknya atau sekedar membayangkannya. Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila. Gila karna seorang yoeja seperti dia. Hanya dia satu-satunya. Selama 12 tahun dia berhasil membuatku menjadi namja yang terjerumus dalam lingkar pesonanya. Aku sudah terikat terlalu erat, tak dapat lagi lepas. Dia seperti magnet yang menarik besi tanpa ampun. Wkwkwkw...ini lucu. Tapi, terkadang juga membuatku terpaksa menelan air mata. Yang membuatku bingung adalah, aku tak pernah lelah bahkan setelah 12 tahun lamanya.

###

Pukul 06.30. Aku berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Mataku tak berhenti menyebarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Aku tak jua menangkap sosoknya. Dia terlambat hari ini. Memang bukan yang pertama kali, namun aku tetap saja khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya hingga membuatnya datang terlambat. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi kalian tidak akan mengerti perasaan seseorang sepertiku yang memiliki rasa ini selama 12 tahun lamanya.

"Yesung-ah!", sebuah suara menggema di telingaku dan tangan pemilik suara itu meraih pundakku.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja", gerutuku kesal. Setelah perhatianku sempat mampir ke pemilik wajah tampan itu, aku kembali menerawang ke sekeliling untuk mencari sosok yang entah mengapa belum juga nampak.

"Ayo kita masuk. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas. Pinjamkan milikmu!" rengeknya membuat telingaku gerah. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya tiap hari di rumah hingga tak ada sedikit saja waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya tak banyak. Dia memang pemalas. Untung dia tampan.

"Ah...berisik. ini ambil, kau duluan saja", jawabku tanpa melihatnya. Kuambil buku tugasku dan menyerahkan padanya dengan nada mengusir, berharap dia segera pergi dan tak menggangguku.

"Gomawo...", jawabnya riang sambil mengecup pipiku yang bahkan tak seorang yoeja-pun pernah melakukannya, kecuali eomma dan nona-ku tentunya.

"Aish...Siwon-ah!", belum sempat kujitak kepalanya dia sudah kabur membawa bukuku sambil tertawa menyebalkan. Kuusap pipiku bekas bibirnya. Ini menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja berhasil menyelonongkan bibirnya ke pipiku, keningku, atau bagian tubuhku lainnya (harap pembaca tidak berpikir terlalu jauh).

Akhirnya kekesalanku terhapus juga oleh datangnya sosok itu. Kulihat dia berlari-lari kecil dengan lucunya menuju ke arahku. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman terbaikku yang selalu aku siapkan khusus untuknya. Dia semakin dekat, dan jantungku makin cepat pula berdetak. 12 tahun aku seperti ini. Dan anehnya aku tak pernah lelah.

Saat melihatku, dia memperlambat langkahnya. Setelah di depanku dia tersenyum manis, senyum yang selama 12 tahun telah menyihirku.

"Kau sudah datang. Selau begitu pagi", ucapnya sambil manyun, membuatku makin gemas.

"Ne~. Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Aku? Terlambat? Kenapa pertanyaanmu tak pernah berubah? Aku bosan menjelaskan padamu bahwa kita masuk pukul 7, dan jika aku datang setengah 7, itu tidak terlambat. Ah, terserahlah, rasanya sudah ke seribu kali aku menjelaskan hal yang sama padamu", dia bicara seolah dia tak pernah mengenal jeda. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Namun, aku cukup sedih karna tau dia bosan dengan apa yang aku lakukan tiap hariku, sedang dia tak pernah tau bahwa selama 12 tahun aku tak pernah bosan mencintainya.

"Mianhae..." jawabku murung. Tiba-tiba,

_Plak!_

Tangan mungil itu berhasil mendarat di kepalaku yang besar. Lalu dia meringis dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia tidak tau bahwa yang dia lakukan membuat darahku berdesir.

"Ayo masuk. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas. Huh...aku kesal sekali, apa kau tau kemarin...", dia mulai mengoceh kesana- kemari yang aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Celotehnya seperti senandung pagi yang merdu. Dia berjalan riang sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya. Begitu riang. Itulah dia, Ryewook-ku.

12 tahun yang lalu dia masih begitu kecil dan imut. Kulitnya putih dan tubuhnya mungil. Wajahnya selalu nampak riang. Dia sangat suka berbagi senyumnya ke semua orang. Celotehnya yang lucu membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan begitu mudah menyukainya. Tawanya yang renyah akan membuat orang selalu merindukannya. Ah...aku memang tak yakin semua orang merasa begitu, tapi, aku iya.

Gadis mungil itu kini tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Meski kulitnya mulai kecoklatan, namun dia masih gadisku yang imut. Senyum dan tawanya tak berubah, seperti perasaanku yang masih sama padanya. Semua pasti tak menyangka bahwa gadis mungil itu adalah seorang atlet renang. Siapa sangka tubuh mungilnya bisa mengalahkan puluhan lawan dan meraih gelar perenang terbaik nasional. Namun, sejak cidera punggung yang menimpanya sebulan yang lalu, kini dia berhenti berenang.

Aku ingat benar hari itu. Aku membawa 2 buah permen karet di tangan kananku dan 1 buah permen karet yang kukunyah di mulutku. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihatnya tengah asyik mengobrol dengan eomma. Mereka tak sadar bahwa aku melihat mereka yang tengah bergurau.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Ne...", jawab eomma sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Jika besar nanti, aku ingin Yesung menjadi suamiku", ucapnya begitu jelas hingga membuat permen karet di mulutku meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokanku. Aku tersedak. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mengeluarkan permen karet yang kini seenaknya nyangkut di tenggorokanku. Kulihat eomma merendahkan berdirinya berusaha menyamai Ryewook. Kemudian eomma menyentuh kedua pipi Ryewook sambil tersenyum gemas.  
"Kalau begitu tumbuhlah menjadi istri yang cantik", jawab eomma sambil mendaratkan kecupan di kening Ryewook. Ryewook tersenyum lucu yang membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kulihat dia berlari riang sambil bersenandung. Aku tiba-tiba lupa dengan permen karet di tenggorokanku. Hari itu, 12 tahun yang lalu, ketika kami masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak, hari yang begitu dini jika mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta.

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Ryewook masih asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman satu genk-nya. Mereka berempat. Ada Sungmin, Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Ryewook. Tapi, mereka akrab disapa Minnie, Chullie, Teukkie, dan Wookie. Chullie adalah primadona di sekolah kami. Banyak sekali namja yang ingin mendaftar untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Mulai dari teman seangkatan, kakak kelas, bahkan adik kelas juga tak mau kalah. Dia memang gadis cantik dengan kulit putih mulus dan rambut hitam lurus sebahu. Dia tipe ideal para namja. Gadis yang humoris, lincah bahkan cenderung tak bisa diam, dan pandai bicara. Dia adalah sekertaris OSIS. Sering mengikuti lomba pidato dan juga debat bersama Teukkie. Jika mereka berdua sedang bersama, mereka bisa mengubah kuburan menjadi pasar dalam sekejap.

Berbeda dengan Minnie. Gadis cantik yang memiliki gigi kelinci yang lucu itu agak pendiam. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengganggunya jika kalian tak ingin nyawa kalian melayang. Dia jago bela diri, pemegang sabuk hitam sama seperti Siwon. Namun, meski begitu, dia sangat feminim dan pandai ber-aegyo. Gadis yang akan membuat namja rela taruhan demi mendapatkan hatinya. Mereka berempat memang menjadi sorotan dan membuat banyak yoeja iri. Mulai dari wajah mereka yang cantik, juga prestasi mereka yang menonjol.

Siwon masuk kelas sambil menjerit senang. Dia mengabarkan bahwa guru matematika kami sedang sakit, jadi itu artinya sekarang jam kosong. Jam kosong adalah saat yang sangat digemari oleh kami, para siswa. Meskipun terdengar jahat karna kami senang mendengar guru kami sakit, tapi sebenarnya kami tak sejahat yang terlihat. Kami hanya senang jika kami tak bergelut dengan angka-angka menyebalkan itu untuk sehari saja.

Jam kosong seperti biasa, digunakan untuk bergosip, pergi ke kantin, atau mengerjakan tugas pelajaran selanjutnya. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih duduk di tempat dudukku sambil memandang wajah cantik Ryewook dan melayangkan lamunan setinggi-tingginya. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, aku takkan tega menghayalkan hal yang tidak seharusnya kuhayalkan pada Ryewook-ku.

Aku dan Ryewook memang satu kelas ketika duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Namun ketika Sekolah Dasar, kami bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Hal tersebut sempat membuatku sedih dan tak semangat datang ke sekolah. Sebenarnya rumah kami letaknya tidak terlalu jauh, namun aku bukan tipe namja yang memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi untuk main ke tempat seorang yoeja. Saat Sekolah Dasar-lah Ryewook mulai menjadi atlet renang. Tak banyak yang kuketahui tentang dia selama kami bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Kami juga sangat jarang sekali bertemu, hanya sesekali ketika berpapasan di jalan, atau bertemu di sebuah acara yang diadakan antar sekolah. Namun, meski begitu, aku tak pernah sedetik pun tak mengingatnya. Bagiku, pertemuan hanyalah masalah waktu. Aku tak akan merengek untuk bisa melihatnya hanya sekedar melepas rindu, karna tanpa melihatnya pun dia akan selalu ada di sini, di relung hatiku. Jangan dikira aku tak pernah merindukannya. Jika saja kau mau bertanya seberapa besar rasa rinduku, maka kau akan tau bahwa besarnya sama dengan seluruh angka matematika yang pernah kau tau, dijumlahkan, lalu dikuadratkan. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah menghitungnya, biarkan hanya aku yang tau jawabnya.

6 tahun kemudian, saat kami masuk SMP, takdir kembali mempertemukan kami. Selama 3 tahun kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahkan di kelas yang sama. Apa kau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku? Ah...harusnya jangan kau tanyakan, karna kau pasti bisa menebaknya. Tapi apakah kalian tau, bahwa saat itu Ryewook mulai beranjak remaja. Pertumbuhan nampak jelas ketika melihatnya. Pertumbuhan tubuhnya, berbanding lurus dengan pertumbuhan cintaku. Apa kalian sedang menertawakanku? Menertawakan seorang namja bodoh yang rela menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya hanya untuk mencintai satu yoeja yang bahkan tak tau perasaannya. Jangan tertawa karna ini tidak lucu. Ini belum seberapa. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, bukan hanya 6 tahun, tapi aku masih mencintainya meski kini sudah 12 tahun lamanya.

Ryewook tersenyum begitu manis seperti biasanya. Aku memang tak tau apa yang sedang dia bicarakan bersama teman satu genk-nya. Namun melihatnya begitu ceria membuatku merasa bahwa dia sedang berbicara denganku, karna aku juga tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Sampai detik ini, Ryewook memang belum tau bagaimana aku menyimpan begitu rapi perasaanku padanya. Dan dia juga tidak tau bahwa aku pernah begitu bahagia karna mendengar dia mengatakan pada eomma-ku bahwa dia ingin aku menjadi suaminya. Namun, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu hanya keinginan polos seorang gadis kecil yang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ucapannya itu bisa membuat seorang namja sepertiku akan mematri memori itu sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Kenapa kau mengerutkan dahi? Bingung? Tak usah bingung, aku tau apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku akan menjawabnya. Ya, dia lupa. Aku tau kau tengah menebaknya. Dia memang lupa bahwa 12 tahun yang lalu dia telah berhasil membuat seorang namja tersedak permen karet karna ucapannya. Ya, dia lupa. Dia memang lupa bahwa 12 tahun yang lalu dia telah berhasil membuat seorang namja jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ya, dia lupa. Dia memang lupa bahwa 12 tahun yang lalu dia telah berhasil membuat seorang namja mencintainya tanpa lelah. Ya, dia lupa.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**(PART 2)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

_Jika mencintainya adalah sebuah dosa, maka biarkanlah aku berdosa._

_Jika mencintainya akan mendapat hukuman, maka biarkanlah aku dihukum._

_Kisah ini mungkin tak menyentuh relung hatimu yang mendengarnya. Kisah ini mungkin tak membekas di benakmu yang melihatnya. Namun, kisah ini milikku yang kubagi bersamamu. Aku ingin berbagi tentang dia padamu. Agar kau mengenalnya, agar kau tahu tentang dia, agar kau bisa mengerti mengapa aku sangat mencintainya._

-Author POV-

Di luar mendung dan Yesung tak membawa payung. Dia takut ketika di tengah perjalanan pulang dia akan kehujanan. Dia mulai gelisah, berkali-kali dilirik jam tangan yang menghiasi tangannya yang mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Saat Yesung kebingungan, Ryewook datang dan mengagetkannya.

"Hya...!", teriak Ryewook sambil meraih leher Yesung dan melompat ke punggungnya. Yesung hampir saja mengumpat karna kaget, namun ketika dia tau bahwa itu adalah Ryewook tentu saja dia tersenyum senang.

Kini Ryewook berdiri tepat di depan Yesung dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Yesung kelabakan karna takut Ryewook akan mendengar debaran jantungnya. Wajahnya merona merah seketika karna menatap wajah Ryewook yang begitu dekat.

"Wae? Kau sakit?", tanya Ryewook khawatir karna melihat wajah Yesung yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ha? A...anio...", jawab Yesung dengan bibir begetar.

"Aish...kenapa mendung begini? Padahal aku mau kursus menyanyi kan, bagaimana ini?", ujar Ryewook kesal dengan cuaca yang tak mendukungnya. Mulutnya manyun membuat Yesung semakin gemas melihatnya. (Ryewook hobi manyun =_=).

"Ne...aku juga bingung, aku takut kalau kita nekat berangkat, di tengah jalan hujan turun deras", jawab Yesung kembali bingung. Ketika dua sejoli tersebut dirundung kebingungan, datanglah Hankyung dengan wajah berantakan tak seperti biasa. Yesung dan Ryewook yang bingung karna langit mendung, kini bertambah bingung lagi karna melihat wajah sunbae mereka yang kusut, namun tetap tampan, wkwkwkw (#plak jitak author). Hankyung langsung saja berdiri di belakang Yesung dan Ryewook, menatap langit yang mendung dengan tatapan kosong (oppa awas kesambet #hajar author). Yesung dan Ryewook mendekatinya.

"Oppa, wae gurae?", tanya Ryewook yang mampu membuyarkan lamunan Hankyung.

"Ha? Anio", jawab Hankyung singkat. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia seperti sedang memikul beban yang berat.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Apa ada yang menculik Chulli lagi?" tanya Yesung yang diikuti oleh tangan Ryewook yang memukul lengannya. Satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Hankyung muram memanglah hanya Chulli seorang. Karna ketenaran Chulli sebagai primadona, Chulli sering sekali diculik oleh para namja. Diculik di sini bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Diculik maksudnya adalah di ajak pergi. Banyak namja yang meskipun cintanya sudah ditolak oleh Chulli tetap nekat dan keukeuh untuk bisa sekedar berkencan dengannya. Caranya macam-macam, mulai modus belajar kelompok, kumpul organisasi, bahkan dengan cara paksa. Chulli sudah bosan dengan sikap para namja yang nekat-nekat itu, namun tak bisa berkutik. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan wajahnya yang memang cantik dan memesona. Hal itulah yang membuat Hankyung yang notabene adalah pacar Chulli yang sah, sering kelabakan. Bukan hanya sekali Hankyung dikeroyok oleh namja-namja tak dikenal. Untungnya Hankyung jago bela diri, tapi meski begitu tak jarang dia dijebak dan akhirnya babak belur karna dipukuli banyak orang. Sering Chulli merasa bersalah, berkali-kali dia minta putus karna tak tahan melihat kekasihnya disakiti, namun Hankyung meyakinkan padanya bahwa hal yang paling menyakitkan bukanlah dipukul namja-namja itu, melainkan ditinggalkan olehnya. Chulli juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan sangat terluka bila harus berpisah dengan Hankyung.

"Anio...", lagi-lagi Hankyung hanya menjawab singkat. Hal ini justru membuat Yesung dan Ryewook makin penasaran. "Ryewook-shi, bisakah kau menjaga Chulli untukku?", katanya tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Ryewook melongo kaget.

"Mwo?" tanya Ryewook tak mengerti.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tak lagi bisa menjaga Chulli. Kau kan sahabatnya, tolong jaga dia untukku. Meski kau mungkin tak bisa melindungi dia dari namja-namja yang menggangunya, namun aku yakin kau bisa meyakinkan dia agar tak tergoda oleh namja-namja itu", jelas Hankyung. Ryewook tetap tak mengerti.

"Hyung, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yesung kemudian. Hankyung menarik nafas panjang. Sulit baginya menjelaskan hal ini pada kedua teman baiknya itu.

"Appa-ku meminta agar aku kuliah di luar negeri. Dia ingin aku kuliah di London. Kau tau apa itu artinya? Ya...aku harus meninggalkan Chulli, satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa aku lakukan namun harus. Aku tak bisa membantah appa-ku yang selama ini sudah memberiku banyak hal. Tapi, aku juga tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan Chulli. Jangankan 4 tahun, 4 hari saja aku hampir gila jika tak melihat wajahnya", jawab Hankyung panjang lebar. Ryewook dan Yesung akhirnya memperlihatkan wajah mengerti.

"Cinta itu tak pernah takut dengan istilah jarak. Jarak hanyalah jarak, dan waktu itu hanyalah waktu. Tak ada hubungannya dengan cinta, karna cinta itu di hati yang bahkan kita tak pernah berpisah jauh dari hati kita", ucap Yesung yang tanpa sadar melirik ke arah Ryewook. Itulah yang selama ini dirasakan Yesung. Dia tak bohong. Dia memang tak pernah bermusuhan apalagi menyalahkan jarak maupun waktu yang memisahkan dia dengan Ryewook.

"Yesung benar", timpa Ryewook dengan tatapan kagum. "Jelaskan saja pada Chulli keadaan yang sebenarnya, aku rasa dia akan mengerti dan aku juga yakin dia pasti mau menunggumu berapapun jauh dan lamanya", ucap Ryewook sambil tersenyum manis yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat jantung Yesung berdetak tak karuan.

"Ini tak semudah mengatakannya. Aku mencintai Chulli, tapi aku tak mau mengikat dia. Aku tak mau memintanya untuk menunggu sedangkan aku tak bisa memberikan kepastian. Bagaimana jika kelak aku tak bisa kembali? Aku juga tak bisa bayangkan bila hari-harinya harus dia habiskan untuk menunggu namja egois sepertiku. Aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya, karna itu aku ingin membebaskannya. Aku ingin selama aku pergi, dia tetap bahagia, ceria, dan tak terluka. Tapi aku tak tau bagaimana melakukannya". Mata Hankyung memerah. Ryewook mengangguk pelan seakan paham akan perasaan Hankyung.

Yesung sendiri hanya tertegun. Selama ini dia hanya tau bagaimana mencintai seorang Ryewook. Dia tidak pernah tau bagaimana dicintai, sehingga tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengikat atau membebaskan. Baginya cinta adalah cinta, yaitu bagaimana kita mencintai dia. Tak peduli apakah dia mencintai kita atau tidak. Bahkan hingga kini Yesung tidak tau apakah Ryewook akan bahagia atau menderita jika dia tau bahwa Yesung mencintainya. Dan Yesung juga tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Ryewook tak bahagia dengan cinta yang dia punya. Apakah dia akan seperti Hankyung yang melepaskan, atau mengikat yang Hankyung bilang hal itu adalah egois. Dia tak pernah tau bahwa hal-hal semacam itu juga harus dipikirkan oleh seseorang yang sedang mencintai. Selama ini dia memang jatuh cinta seorang diri. Bahagia dan terluka seorang diri. Dia hanya tau cinta yang seperti itu. Dan kini dia melihat sisi lain dari sebuah cinta.

Tiba-tiba Hankyung meraih tangan Ryewook. Menggenggamnya erat yang membuat Yesung mendelik. Ryewook yang terkejut menatap bingung ke arah Hankyung.

"Ryewook-shi, aku mohon jangan beritau Chulli tentang semua ini. Tolong rahasiakan sampai aku benar-benar pergi. Aku tak sanggup jika harus melihatnya terluka karna kepergianku. Aku juga takut kalau aku tak sanggup pergi karna dia memohon agar aku tetap tinggal", rengek Hankyung sambil mempererat genggamannya. Ryewook tak sanggup menjawab permohonan yang menurutnya terlalu sulit itu.

"Hyung, bukankah akan lebih menyakitkan bagi Chulli jika tiba-tiba Hyung pergi tanpa bicara padanya terlebih dahulu?" sanggah Yesung yang membuat Hankyung tak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk keluar. Kini dia terisak. Dia jatuh bersimpuh masih dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada Ryewook. Ryewook menatapnya nanar. Hatinya sakit menyaksikan ini. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi karna dia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Hankyung.

"Aku mohon, berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan pada Chulli. Yesung-ah, aku tau yang kau katakan itu benar. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Katakan aku harus bagaimana?" Hankyung makin tak dapat menahan air matanya. Yesung membisu begitu pula dengan Ryewook.

"Arraseo", jawab Yesung akhirnya. Hankyung menatapnya sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. Matanya benar-benar merah. Tangannya bergetar hebat masih menggenggam tangan Ryewook. Dia berusaha bangkit dibantu oleh Ryewook.

"Gomawo", ucapnya dengan bibir yang juga bergetar. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Ryewook. Ryewook kaget namun tak melawan. Dia tau saat ini Hankyung butuh bersandar. Tubuh dan hatinya rapuh. Meskipun dia namja, bukankah namja juga manusia yang punya saat-saat tak sanggup bertahan. Jadi, dia membiarkan namja itu menangis seperti anak kecil di pelukkannya.

###

-Yesung POV-

Tiba-tiba Hankyung hyung menggenggam tangan Ryewook. Detik itu juga tangan kecilku ingin kulayangkan ke wajahnya, namun logikaku masih sanggup untuk menahan. Berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Ryewook-ku di depan mataku yang hingga saat ini pun aku belum pernah melakukannya.

"Ryewook-shi, aku mohon jangan beritau Chulli tentang semua ini. Tolong rahasiakan sampai aku benar-benar pergi. Aku tak sanggup jika harus melihatnya terluka karna kepergianku. Aku juga takut kalau aku tak sanggup pergi karna dia memohon agar aku tetap tinggal", rengek Hankyung hyung makin mempererat genggamannya. Namun aku bisa menerima hal itu, karna saat ini keadaannya memang parau. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa harus tangan Ryewook yang dia raih, kenapa bukan tanganku? Apa karna tanganku terlalu mungil? Kurasa meski tanganku mungil, tanganku justru mudah untuk digenggam.

"Hyung, bukankah akan lebih menyakitkan bagi Chulli jika tiba-tiba Hyung pergi tanpa bicara padanya terlebih dahulu?" sanggahku yang tiba-tiba disusul oleh air mata Hankyung hyung. Kini dia terisak. Dia jatuh bersimpuh masih dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada Ryewook. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hankyung hyung begitu rapuh.

"Aku mohon, berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan pada Chulli. Yesung-ah, aku tau yang kau katakan itu benar. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Katakan aku harus bagaimana?" Hankyung hyung makin tak dapat menahan air matanya. Aku membisu. Kutatap wajah Hankyung hyung yang berantakan. Matanya merah. Bibir bahkan tangannya juga bergetar hebat. Aku tak sanggup melihat teman baikku begitu terluka karna sebuah pilihan yang sulit untuk dipilih.

"Arraseo", jawabku pada akhirnya. Aku sudah tak tau harus bicara apa. Ini memang terlalu menyakitkan. Apa pun yang dia pilih, akan membuat seseorang atau paling tidak dia sendiri terluka. Aku pun hanya mampu memilih untuk berjanji mengabulkan permohonannya, karna hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Aku benar-benar malu menyatakan bahwa diriku adalah temannya karna di saat seperti ini aku tak mampu memberinya ketenangan. Hankyung hyung menatapku sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ryewook. Dia berusaha bangkit dibantu oleh Ryewook.

"Gomawo", ucapnya dengan bibir yang masih bergetar. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Ryewook. Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. Kulihat Ryewook tak melawan. Jika hanya memegang tangan mungkin masih bisa kumaklumi, tapi ini? Apa ini? Kenapa dia berbuat begitu? Ingin sekali kuseret tubuhnya yang kini tengan menempel di tubuh Ryewook. Namun, kulihat Ryewook seolah pasrah dan membiarkan Hankyung hyung menenangkan diri dalam pelukkannya.

Aku memang terkadang melihat Ryewook bicara dengan namja lain. Namun dari semua namja yang kebetulan juga temanku, tak pernah ada yang bicara denga Ryewook begitu intim. Aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat Ryewook dekat dengan namja dengan radius kurang dari satu meter kecuali denganku. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ryewook begitu dekat bahkan disentuh di depan mataku. Tidak, aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihat ini semua. Aku pun memilih untuk kabur menghindari kenyataan. Menutup mata dan berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk semata.

Langkahku makin kupercepat. Aku tak tau ke mana arah kakiku kini. Aku sudah lupa dengan mendung yang kini benar-benar jatuh menjadi butiran hujan. Aku lupa dengan janjiku mengantarkan Ryewook ke kursus menyanyi. Aku lupa dengan air hujan yang kini memukul-mukul tubuhku. Aku lupa dengan semua itu. Yang aku ingat Hankyung hyung menggenggam tangan Ryewook. Yang aku ingat Hankyung hyung memeluk tubuh Ryewook. Yang aku ingat dadaku bagian kiri terasa ngilu. Yang aku ingat nafasku menjadi sesak. Yang aku ingat kepalaku panas meski hujan yang dingin mengguyurnya.

Kepalaku pening. Mataku perih. Kini tanganku meremas dadaku bagian kiri karna sakit yang menusuk-nusuk tak jua reda. Semakin aku melangkah semakin aku ingin terjatuh. Kakiku terasa berat memikul tubuhku yang hanya beberapa puluh kilo ini. Aku belum pernah merasakan sakit yang sesakit ini. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales review dulu**

**junee ryeosomni: ne~ Ini author juga lagi nyemangatin Yesung oppa. Ayo semangatin bareng2 ^^v**

**Gureum gwa haneul: ya mungkin Yesung oppa punya indera birowo, eh, indra keenam maksudnya, wkwkwkw**

**Yewook: wah dari nickname-nya keliatan banget kalo yewook shipper (sama kaya author). Iya yesung oppa cemen nih #plak digampar yesung oppa.**

**N.s: ayo bareng2 jadi yewook shipper ^^v**

**Jongwookie: wah, author ga pinter nih, maklum author ga jauh2 dari angka 6 T.T (curcol). Tapi intinya author bisa nangkep kok.**

**Reader: ne~ ini dilanjut ^^v**

**Jung Soo Kyung: wah kurang panjang ya? Padahal author ngetik ampek kriting (rambutnya maksudnya) ^^v**

**EternalClouds2421 : hu'um. Baby ayo donk ^^v (apadeh author ni. Dy yg bikin cerita juga)**

**ayachi casey; Hehehehe, iya lupa nih. Makasih udah diingetin ya**

**Park Hyesung: ga kok. Cuma di part awal aja. ^^v**

**Kyuminnie Bella: tenang aja, di FF ini bakal banyak couple. Cma mgkin center-nya yewook.**

**SHINeefxshiper: hehehe, author jga seneng bagian nyiksa Yesung (plak). Tenang ada POV yg lain juga kok ^^v**

**junee ryeosomnia: Kayanya bakal panjang deh... ^^v**

**KiKyuWook: ne~ ni udah dilanjut ^^v**

**LyaCloudsELF: iya lupa, makasi udah diingetin**

**viiaRyeosom: sama, author juga suka nyiksa Yesung (dibantai clouds) ^^v**

**EternalClouds2421: wkwkwkw, ok. Kilatnya author cma kaya gini nih ^^v**

**All: gomawo for review ^^v**

** (PART 3)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

-Heechul POV-

Hari ini aku belum bertemu dengan Hankyung oppa sama sekali. Aku menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan berulang kali, namun tak ada jawaban ataupun balasan mampir di HP-ku. Aku sangat cemas kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi pada kekasihku tercinta itu. Berulang kali kudapati dia sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa namja akibat aku menolak cinta namja-namja itu. Sebenarnya aku terlalu takut mempertahankan hubungan ini, namun aku lebih takut lagi jika harus mengakhirinya.

Dia selalu bisa meyakinkanku bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan akan selalu baik-baik saja. Dia menyombongkan ilmu bela dirinya yang sangat hebat. Meskipun begitu aku masih saja mendapati dia terluka secara fisik maupun hatinya akibat perbuatan atau ucapan namja-namja menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang salah dengan cinta kami. Kami hanya dua manusia yang saling mencintai, tapi entah mengapa begitu banyak orang yang ingin memisahkan kami. Kami tak pernah mengganggu siapapun, kami tak pernah berusaha memisahkan siapapun, tapi apa yang kami dapat? Ini memuakkan. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi andai saja Hankyung oppa tak selalu di sisiku dan terus menenangkanku dengan tatapan matanya yang menyejukan dan genggaman tangannya yang menghangatkan.

Sudah pukul 3 sore, namun aku belum juga mendapati tanda-tanda kedatangan Hankyung oppa. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggunya di tempat parkir untuk pulang bersama. Mobil sedan putihnya masih bertengger di sini, namun dia tak juga memperlihatkan batang hidungnya yang mancung itu. Tak biasa-biasanya dia membiarkanku menunggu lebih dari 5 menit, yang ada akulah yang selalu membuatnya menunggu. Aku makin tak tenang.

Hujan akhirnya turun setelah dari tadi langit begitu mendung. Aku berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

_Brak..._

"Auch...", pekikku kesakitan. Sebuah tubuh menubrukku yang sedang panik. Aku sedikit terdorong ke belakang, lengan kananku sakit. Kulirik namja yang kini tengah memegang lengan kirinya yang sepertinya juga terasa sakit akibat tubrukan denganku.

"Yesung-ah...kenapa jalan tak lihat kanan-kiri hah?" gertakku kesal. Ternyata namja itu adalah Yesung, teman sekelasku. Namja aneh yang sering sekali kulihat bersama-sama dengan Ryewook, sahabatku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menyebutnya aneh, mungkin karna aku terpengaruh oleh pandangan anak-anak lain mengenai dia. Sebenarnya dia tak begitu aneh di mataku. Hanya terkadang dia terlalu jenius di kelas, yang tentu saja membuatku iri. Kemudian dia juga pendiam, yang tentu saja bertolak belakang denganku. Dia juga sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika menatap ke arah genk-ku yang terdiri atas aku, Ryewook, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin. Kurasa dia menaksir salah satu dari kami. Aku juga sempat berpikir kalau yang dia taksir adalah aku. Aku tidak tau atas dasar apa, yang jelas aku cantik, jadi kurasa dugaanku beralasan. Namun, hingga sekarang kami memang tak terlalu sering berkomunikasi.

Seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Siwon, sering sekali bergelayutan manja pada namja aneh itu. Bahkan tak jarang aku memergoki Siwon tengah mencium Yesung. Eeekh, itu menjijikan bukan? Mereka itu sama-sama namja. Tapi, jika dilihat dari kepribadian Siwon yang memang suka sekali dengan _skinship _kurasa kali ini Siwonlah yang akan kusebut aneh. Entahlah, aku tak bisa berkomentar banyak tentang keanehannya. Yang aku tau dia juga berteman dengan kekasihku Hankyung oppa. Tak jarang kulihat mereka mengobrol akrab.

"Ehm...mianhae...", ucapnya tanpa menatapku. Wajahnya menunduk seakan menutupi sesuatu dariku. Aku yang penasaran, sedikit merendahkan berdiriku, dan kuintip wajahnya yang tertutup rambut yang mulai basah oleh air hujan. Kulihat matanya merah. Wajahnya basah, mungkin karna air hujan. Lagi-lagi ada yang aneh. Kupikir tadi dia sedang memegang lengan kirinya yang tertabrak lengan kananku, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia sedang memegang dada kirinya. Ups, bukan, lebih tepatnya meremas. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya! Gwaencana? Apa kau terluka?" tanyaku khawatir, karna kulihat dia meremas dada kirinya dengan begitu kuat seakan sedang menahan rasa sakit. Aku tidak tau, apakah dia terluka karna bertabrakan denganku tadi atau sebelumnya dia memang sudah terluka.

"Anio...aku baik-baik saja", jawabnya sambil melirikku sesaat lalu berlalu pergi dengan sedikit berlari. Kini aku ditinggalkan begitu saja masih dalam kebingungan. Kurasa dia sedang dalam masalah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang muram, seperti langit hari ini. Bukan urusanku memang, karna aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain. Aku memang terkenal cuek dan tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi dengan orang lain.

Tubuhku basah kuyub karna tabrakan dengan namja aneh tadi membuatku berhenti dari usahaku untuk berteduh. Sekarang sia-sia jika aku mencari tempat berteduh. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah berharap bertemu dengan Hankyung oppa. Aku ingin segera merengek padanya agar mengantarku pulang, karna sekarang tubuhku tengah menggigil kedinginan. Aku yakin pasti dia akan terkejut sekali melihat bidadarinya yang cantik dalam keadaan basah kuyub begini.

Ketika aku tengah mencari Hankyung oppa di kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu. Di sana, di lantai satu, di depan kelasku. Aku melihat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan. Tadinya kupikir mungkin sepasang kekasih yang sedang mencari kehangatan di tengah dingin yang merajuk. Namun, aku merasa mengenal sosok itu. Dua tubuh itu, aku yakin mengenalnya. Tapi, bibirku tak mau menyebutnya. Bagaimana ini, kakiku terasa lemas seketika. Dingin yang mendera tubuhku kini terasa menjalar ke relung hatiku. Mencekat, seperti merobek ruang yang senantiasa kuselimuti dengan rasa cinta. Cintaku pada Hankyung oppa.

Tanganku menggenggam erat pagar besi pembatas yang mulai berkarat, masih di depan kelas Hankyung oppa. Mereka, dua tubuh itu, mengapa tak jua saling melepas? Apa mereka tidak tau bahwa ada jiwa yang kini tengah dalam kesakitannya karna pemandangan yang mereka buat? Kenapa tak ada petir yang menyambar mereka agar mereka berhenti membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa ini. Rasa yang entah dari mana asalnya, yang secara tidak sopan merasuki tubuhku. Sial, bisakah berhenti? Aku sudah sangat kesakitan.

"Oppa, wae gurae? Ryewook-ah, apa aku ada salah padamu? Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku?"

###

-Yesung POV-

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan kasar. Masuk tanpa memberi salam seperti biasanya. Aku tau eomma ada di sana, menatapku bingung, namun aku berusaha untuk tak meliriknya. Aku terus melangkah menuju kamarku, masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam. Menjatuhkan tubuhku yang kini basah kuyub ke kasur. Membekap wajahku sendiri dengan bantal. Air dari tubuhku kini menetes membasahi kasur dan bantalku. Aku tak peduli. Sementara itu, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang kuyakini adalah eomma semakin mendekati kamarku. Lalu mengetuk perlahan.

"Yesung-ah...gwaencana?", tanyanya khawatir.

"Ne~", jawabku berusaha sedatar mungkin. Aku tak mendengar apa pun lagi. Aku yakin eomma masih di sana. Aku juga yakin eomma tau bahwa aku sedang tak baik-baik saja. Tapi, eomma paling tau bahwa saat ini mungkin aku ingin sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai bangkit dari kasurku yang kini tengah basah dan berantakan. Kepalaku makin pening. Aku melangkah ke kamar mandi sambil berpegangan pada meja, lemari, maupun dinding kamar. Kuputar kran dan membiarkan air dari _shower _mengguyur sempurna tubuhku. Sakitnya masih terasa. Aku pernah berharap, akulah namja pertama yang akan menggenggam tangan Ryewook, memeluk tubuh Ryewook. Meski aku tak tau apakah Hangkyung hyung namja pertama atau bukan, namun aku melihatnya melakukan itu. Dan itu bukan main sakitnya. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya? Ya, tanyakan padaku, orang yang telah mencintai Ryewook selama 12 tahun lamanya. Tanyakan, dan jangan mencoba untuk tertawa apalagi menertawakan. Belum cukupkah rasa sakit ini jika masih harus ditertawakan. Apa yang lucu? Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu, bukan?

Kukeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk kesayanganku yang dibelikan appa dua tahun yang lalu. Handuk merah bergambar logo MU, team sepak bola favoritku. Kemudian aku memakai _sweater _hangat yang pernah noona-ku rajut dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Kutarik sprei dan sarung bantalku yang basah. Kuletakkan di kerjang cucian kotor. Kemudian aku mengambil sprei dan sarung bantal baru dari lemari. Setelah kurapikan tempat tidurku, aku duduk di kursi depan meja riasku. Kulihat HP-ku yang kurasa bergetar semenjak tadi. Aku lupa kalau aku masih men-_silence-_nya. Di layar tertera bahwa ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab dan semua dari Ryewook. Kulihat satu pesan yang juga darinya.

_Yesung-ah, kau di mana? Kenapa tak mengangkat telponku?_

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Ryewook-ah, apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku kini sedang sangat terluka karnamu? Hm...sepertinya tidak. Kau memang tak pernah tau, bahkan selama 12 tahun ini kau tak pernah tau.

_Kepalaku pusing, aku langsung pulang. Mian, tidak bisa mengantarmu kursus menyanyi._

Beberapa menit kemudian dia membalas,

_Yesung-ah, gwaencana?_

Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku? Ryewook mengkhawatirkanku?

_Ne~ Aku hanya pusing. Kursus menyanyimu bagaimana?_

_Ah, jangan pikirkan. Aku mau bolos saja, lagipula sedang hujan. Nanti aku akan ke rumahmu membawa banyak makanan, ok?_

Aish...apa yang dia lakukan. Kenapa membalas smsku seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tau kalau smsnya bisa membuatku melompat kegirangan? Tiba-tiba aku lupa sakit itu, sakit yang dia buat tapi dia juga yang menyembuhkan. Bagaimana aku bisa tak jatuh cinta padanya. Pada Ryewook-ku.

###

-Author POV-

Di depan gerbang sekolah Ryewook cemas karna Yesung tak jua mengangkat telpon darinya. Hujan mulai reda, hanya rintik-rintik kecil ditemani angin berhembus yang merajuk di kulit halusnya.

"Yesung-ah, wae gurae? Kemana kau sebenarnya? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja?", gerutunya kesal. Tiba-tiba pesannya dibalas oleh Yesung. Dia tersenyum tenang karna mendapati bahwa Yesung tak hilang (?).

_Kepalaku pusing, aku langsung pulang. Mian, tidak bisa mengantarmu kursus menyanyi._

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryewook membalas,

_Yesung-ah, gwaencana?_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menunggu balasan dari Yesung.

_Ne~ Aku hanya pusing. Kursus menyanyimu bagaimana?_

_Ah, jangan pikirkan. Aku mau bolos saja, lagipula hujan deras. Nanti aku akan ke rumahmu membawa banyak makanan, ok?_

Setelah membalas sms Yesung, Ryewook bergegas untuk pulang. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ada sebuah tangan menariknya. Menariknya begitu kuat hingga tubuhnya berbalik dan berhadapan dengan pemilik tangan itu. Dia hanya diberi kesempatan sepersekian detik untuk menatap wajah pemilik tangan itu hingga akhirnya tangan yang menarik tubuhnya berpindah dengan begitu cepatnya ke wajahnya yang cantik.

_Plak...!_

Pipinya seketika berubah menjadi merah, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bukan menahan rasa sakit, tapi menahan kecewa karna mendapati bahwa sahabatnyalah pemilik tangan itu.

"Chullie...wae gurae?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak menahan tangisnya. Kini sahabatnya, Chullie, justru sudah berlinangan air mata. Tubuhnya basah kuyub. Dia benar-benar berantakan. Dia terisak bahkan hampir menjerit kesal. Digenggamnya bahu Ryewook yang kecil sambil menatap penuh amarah. Ryewook tak mampu menebak sesuatu yang tengah terjadi pada Chullie. Mereka saling bertatapan dan menjatuhkan air mata.

"Wookie-ah...akulah yang harusnya bertanya. Wae gurae? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" pekik Chullie dengan suara tak kalah serak. Ryewook masih terdiam dan tetap menatap Chullie. Otaknya terasa lambat bekerja karna dia belum juga menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Wae? Jangan pura-pura polos di depanku. Berhenti berakting seperti itu! aku tak akan tertipu lagi dengan wajah sok polosmu itu!" Chullie makin menjadi-jadi. Belum hilang rasa panas di pipi Ryewook, kini Chullie mendaratkan satu tamparan lagi.

_Plak...!_

Ryewook tersungkur di jalan beraspal. HP yang dia genggam terlepas dari tangannya. Kemudian tangan lain meraih tubuhnya dan membantu dia untuk bangkit.

"Oppa...", ucap Ryewook lirih.

"Chullie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau begitu pada sahabatmu sendiri? Apa kau sudah gila?" bentak Hankyung pada Chullie.

"Ya! Aku memang gila. Aku gila karna kalian! Puas kalian karna sudah membuatku gila?" balas Chullie dengan membentak juga.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Hankyung yang sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Menatap Chullie dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kalian melakukannya di belakangku? Katakan!" Chullie berteriak sambil memukul-mukul Hankyung. Hankyung berusaha menepis tangan kekasihnya tanpa menyakitinya.

"Chullie...aku tak mengerti. Apa yang kau katakan?" kata Ryewook yang makin panik.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menunjukkan wajah polosmu itu. Aku muak melihatnya!"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kau ini kenapa? Setan mana yang merasukimu?" ucap Hankyung berusaha menenangkan Chullie. Namun terlambat, Chullie sudah hilang akal. Dia tak lagi mau mendengar siapa pun, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri yang teramat sangat dia cintai.

"Wae...? Wae...?" ucap Chullie sambil terisak. Kini dia jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Hankyung dan Ryewook. Tangisnya makin memecah suasana sore itu. Rintik-rintik hujan tak mau berhenti mengiringi mereka. "Kenapa kalian melakukan itu di belakangku? Kenapa kalian tega?"

"Apa yang telah kami lakukan?" tanya Hankyung.

"Apa? Kau masih bertanya apa? Apa lagi kalau bukan selingkuh? Masih perlu kuterjemahkan arti selingkuh pula padamu? Aku melihat kalian. Apa kalian tidak tau bahwa aku melihat kalian? Mesra sekali berpelukan di tengah hujan. Membiarkanku menunggu sedang kau memeluk gadis lain yang tidak lain adalah sahabat kekasihmu sendiri. Apa kau pikir hatiku terbuat dari batu?"

Ryewook dan Hankyung terbelalak oleh ucapan Chullie. Baru saja mulut Ryewook gatal untuk segera menjelaskan pada Chullie mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba Hankyung menahannya. Memberinya tanda dengan tatapannya. Mengingatkan pada Ryewook akan janji yang baru saja dia buat. Hankyung ikut bersimpuh mengimbangi Chullie. Dia pandangi wajah kekasihnya yang begitu terluka. Hatinya remuk karna melihat kekasihnya menangis karna perbuatannya. Tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae. Chullie-ah...aku...aku..." Hankyung menangis. Belum kering air mata yang dia jatuhkan tadi di pelukkan Ryewook, kini dia menjatuhkannya lagi. Mulutnya seperti dibekap. Sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia ingin sekali memeluk kekasihnya itu, namun egonya menghalangi. "Chullie...aku mencintainya. Mianhae..."

To Be Continue


	4. Chapter 4

** (PART 4)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

_Untuk cinta yang tak memihakku..._

_Bisakah tidak melukai_

_Bisakah hanya kumiliki_

_Aku tidak suka berbagi_

_Aku hanya ingin memiliki untukku sendiri_

_Jadi, bisakah..._

-Heechul POV-

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae. Chullie-ah...aku...aku...Chullie...aku mencintainya. Mianhae...". Aku seperti dihujam ribuan jarum di sekujur tubuhku. Tak kusangka kalimat itu meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Hankyung oppa.

"Oppa...", gumamku lirih. Entah dia mendengar atau tidak. Aku tak lagi punya cukup tenaga untuk menjerit. Mataku menatap dalam ke arah matanya yang merah dan bercucuran air mata. Aku terus saja meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa Hankyung oppa sedang berbohong. Entah dengan alasan apa pun aku akan memaafkannya asalkan dia bilang bahwa dia sedang berbohong.

Kulihat Wookie berlari entah ke mana. Apakah dia kabur? Benar-benar di luar nalarku, Wookie yang kukenal tak pernah kabur dari masalah. Kini hanya ada aku dan Hankyung oppa, namun kulihat dia tak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Dia masih saja membisu di hadapanku. Hujan mulai deras kembali. Tubuhku yang belum kering kini semakin basah olehnya. Aku tak lagi bisa membedakan mana air hujan dan mana air mata. Semua menjadi satu menyerang batinku yang pilu.

###

-Yesung POV-

Sudah pukul 7 malam. Kupandangi halaman rumahku dari sudut jendela kamar. Sisa-sisa tetesan air hujan tadi sore berjatuhan dari ranting dan dedaunan. Sudah begitu malam, namun tak kulihat tanda-tanda kedatangan Ryewook. Pesanku tak dibalas olehnya, bahkan ketika kutelpon berkali-kali, operator mengatakan bahwa HP-nya sedang tidak aktif. Ada apa lagi ini? Mengapa aku gelisah sekali? Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu padanya? Atau dia hanya sedang membalasku? Tiba-tiba kudengar eomma berteriak dari lantai bawah,

"Yesung-ah...ada temanmu datang!"

Aku melonjak dari tempat tidur. Kini kulihat wajahku di depan cermin. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan agar wajahku tampan dalam sekejap ketika di hadapan Ryewook, namun yang jelas aku berusaha untuk merapikannya (?). Bergegas kuturuni anak tangga berharap segera dapat melihatnya.

"Ya! Yesung-ah!", teriak seseorang yang membuat senyumku memudar. Kupikir yang datang adalah Ryewook, namun ternyata tiga namja kurang kerjaan yang selalu saja bikin onar ketika ke rumahku. Lagi pula apa yang mereka lakukan di rumahku malam-malam begini? Seingatku besok tidak ada tugas atau pun ulangan, karna biasanya mereka datang hanya untuk hal-hal semacam itu, kurasa kalian mengerti maksudku. Rupanya eomma menangkap wajah kecewaku,

"Yesung-ah, apa kau sudah baikkan?"

"Wae gurae? Apa Yesung sakit? Tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja", serobot Siwon sok tau.

"Ne~, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tadi sedikit pusing karna hujan", jawabku tak berselera.

"Aigo~ kau seperti anak kecil saja. Baru kena air hujan sedikit sudah sakit", celetuk namja bernama Eunhyuk dibenarkan oleh anggukan Shindong. Mereka bertiga adalah teman sekolahku. Siwon seperti yang sudah kalian tau adalah teman sekelasku yang sering sekali meminjam buku tugasku. Lalu Eunhyuk dan Shindong berbeda kelas denganku, namun juga sering sekali ke rumahku untuk menanyakan tugas atau pelajaran yang tidak mereka mengerti. Namun, kebanyakan pelajaran tidak dimengerti oleh mereka. Hufh...benar-benar melelahkan berteman dengan mereka.

Aku mengenal Eunhyuk dan Shindong dari Siwon. Eunhyuk dan Shindong membentuk sebuah perkumpulan untuk anak-anak pecinta _dance. _Ketika pertama kali perkumpulan itu dibuka, banyak sekali anak yang ikut, namun setelah 2 bulan, satu per satu anggotanya menghilang tanpa jejak (?). Kemudian mereka berdua sengaja mengajak Siwon yang notabene memang tampan, bergabung untuk menarik anggota. Dan sepertinya usaha itu sedikit membuahkan hasil. Namun seperti yang sudah diduga, kebanyakan anggota baru adalah yoeja.

Selain Siwon, Hankyung hyung juga merupakan anggota dari perkumpulan yang diberi nama _Happy Together _itu. Dia belum lama bergabung, mungkin baru sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan aku sendiri tak mau ikut campur dalam perkumpulan yang kurasa aneh itu. Lagi pula aku tak pandai menari layaknya Eunhyuk, Shindong, maupun Hankyung hyung.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak pernah menyambut kami dengan baik. Selalu saja seperti itu", jawab Siwon yang kesal.

"Meski aku menyambut kalian dengan seperti ini, toh kalian tetap saja datang ke rumahku", jawabku tak peduli. Mereka bertiga lebih tak peduli lagi. Tak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Mereka malah ngeloyor pergi, upz...mereka menuju kamarku seperti biasa. "Dasar menyebalkan", gerutuku dalam hati.

Kulirik jam dindingku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mereka bertiga masih asyik bermain _game _di kamarku tanpa memperdulikanku. Berteriak-teriak seakan ini rumah mereka sendiri. Sesaji yang disiapkan eomma-ku juga sudah berpindah dari piring ke perut mereka. Kini kamarku sudah layaknya seperti kapal titanic yang tenggelam ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Aku kembali memperhatikan HP-ku. Tak ada satupun pesan maupun telpon dari Ryewook. Aku kembali cemas. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke rumah Ryewook yang sebenarnya tak jauh dari rumahku. Namun, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan ketiga namja tak tau diri ini di kamarku dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa ketika ketiga namja ini tau bahwa aku akan ke rumah Ryewook. Ya, aku memang tak memberi tahu siapa pun tentang perasaanku pada Ryewook. Aku lebih suka memendamnya sendiri daripada memberi tahu namja-namja yang bermulut ember ini.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa hanya menatap HP-mu seperti orang tolol? Ayo ikut main bersama kami!" tanya Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Bukan urusanmu", jawabku menatapnya sekilas.

"Apa kau tau, akhir-akhir ini Hankyung hyung sering sekali bolos latihan", tanya Shindong entah pada siapa, karna tatapannya masih pada _game-_nya.

"Hm...anio", jawab Siwon, yang akhirnya kumengerti bahwa pertanyaan itu untuknya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau, dia sendiri saja jarang latihan", kata Euhyuk mempertegas.

"Itu karna aku sibuk", jawab Siwon membela diri. Mereka bertiga masih asyik dengan _game _dan perdebatan mereka. Sedangkan aku masih asyik memandangi HP-ku yang kuharap segera berbunyi. Namun, pertanyaan Shindong yang kurasa aku tau jawabnya, mulai menghantuiku lagi. Bayangan kejadian di sekolah tadi kembali menyesakkan dadaku. Aku benar-benar ingin malam ini segera berakhir.

###

-Author POV-

Ryewook berjalan lemas menuju gerbang sekolah. Di sana seperti biasa sudah menunggu Yesung dengan senyum terbaiknya yang selalu dia siapkan untuk menyambut sang pujaan hati. Namun, melihat Ryewook yang tak bersemangat seperti biasanya, membuat senyuman manis itu pun memudar. Ditunggunya dengan sabar Ryewook yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Saat Ryewook tersadar bahwa Yesung ada di sana, dia tersenyum dipaksakan. Yesung tak senang melihat ini. Ketika yoeja mungil itu sudah di hadapannya, dia pun menatap yoeja yang kini menundukan pandangannya itu.

"Wae gurae? Gwaenchana?", tanya Yesung dengan lembut. Ryewook melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan Yesung. Kemudian tanpa komando dari siapa pun, ditempelkannya kepalanya ke dada Yesung dengan posisi masih menunduk. Dihembuskannya nafas kuat-kuat seakan-akan dia tengah kelelahan.

Yesung membatu. Dia menahan hasratnya sendiri, berusaha agar tak kehilangan kendali. Ditahan nafasnya agar tak memburu, dan digigit bibir bawahnya agar tak bergetar. Otaknya berputar-putar memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Ryewook tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang kini hampir saja meledak.

"Yesung-ah...eottoke?" tanya Ryewook memecahkan pikiran Yesung.

"Mwo?" ucap Yesung tak paham. Seketika Ryewook mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung dari bawah (karena Yesung beberapa cm lebih tinggi dari Ryewook). Mereka begitu dekat. Wajah Yesung memerah. Dialihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ryewook yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari wajahnya. Yesung salah tingkah. Dia melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Ryewook. Ryewook hampir saja tersungkur gara-gara itu. "Ehm...ayo masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk", ucap Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia langsung saja melangkah meninggalkan Ryewook yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya.

###

-Yesung POV-

Akhirnya setelah semalaman aku tak bisa tidur karna mengkhawatirkannya, dia muncul juga. Aku sudah siap menyambutnya dengan senyum terbaikku. Namun, kulihat dia berjalan lemas dan tak bersemangat. Kurasa benar-benar terjadi sesuatu kemarin. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tentang janjinya untuk menemuiku di rumah, tentang HP-nya yang tak bisa kuhubungi, tentang keadaannya yang membuatku cemas semalaman. Ketika jarak kami semakin dekat, kulihat dia tersenyum dipaksakan. Aku tak suka melihat itu. dan saat dia telah di hadapanku, kutatap wajahnya yang kini menunduk.

"Wae gurae? Gwaenchana?", tanyaku dengan lembut. Kulihat dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat denganku. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia menempelkan kepalanya yang masih menunduk, ke dadaku. Dihembuskannya nafas kuat-kuat membuat darahku berdesir.

Tubuhku membatu seketika. Kutahan nafasku dan kugigit bibir bawahku. Aku berusaha mencari cara agar dia tak mendengar detak jantungku yang hampir saja meledak.

"Yesung-ah...eottoke?" tanya Ryewook memecahkan pikiranku.

"Mwo?" ucapku tak mengerti. Seketika Ryewook mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku dari bawah. Kami begitu dekat. Kurasa wajahku memerah. Kualihkan pandanganku dari wajah Ryewook yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari wajahku. Kemudian aku melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Ryewook. Ryewook hampir saja tersungkur gara-gara itu. "Ehm...ayo masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk", ucapku yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah itu aku melangkah menuju kelas untuk menghindari tatapan curiganya padaku.

"Yesung-ah...aku kan belum selesai cerita! Yesung-ah pabo!" kudengar dia berteriak di belakang. Beberapa anak menoleh ke arahku maupun ke arahnya. Aku makin mempercepat langkahku. Berharap dia tak mengejarku. "Ya, aku memang pabo!" umpatku dalam hati.

###

-Heechul POV-

Hari ini aku datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku tak bisa tidur semalam. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis sampai mataku bengkak. Usahaku memakai kacamata untuk menutupi mata ini tak berhasil. Teukie yang jahil itu berhasil merampas kacamataku dan menemukan benjolan besar yang kini tengah dia tertawakan.

"Ya! Wae gurae?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. Tak seperti Teukie yang menjengkelkan, Minnie lebih bersimpati padaku. Dipegangnya pundakku sambil menungguku bercerita. Tadinya aku berniat menceritakan pada mereka tentang kejadian kemarin. Belum sempat aku bercerita kulihat Yesung masuk kelas dengan wajah merah yang aku tak peduli apa penyebabnya. Selang beberapa menit, dia masuk. Dia. Orang yang telah membuat hidupku berantakkan hanya dalam semalam. Orang yang tak pernah ingin kukenang namanya di sisa hidupku. Dia, pengkhianat itu!

Kutatap wajahnya. Kurampas kembali kacamataku dari Teukie. Aku tak ingin dia melihat mataku yang sejak kemarin tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Dia melangkah takut-takut ke arah kami. Setelah berada di hadapku, dia tak bisa berbicara apa pun. Hanya diam sambil menatapku dengan wajah sok polosnya yang dibuat-buat itu. Sepertinya Teukie dan Minnie menangkap gelagat aneh dari kami.

"Ya! Wae gurae? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Teukie tepat sasaran. Dia tersentak, namun tetap tak menjawab. Aku sendiri tak menjawab, aku sengaja menunggu dialah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mau tau, sejauh mana dia memiliki keberanian untuk itu. Atau dia mau menjadi pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik wajah polosnya?

Sayangnya bel masuk berbunyi tidak pada waktunya. Semua anak bergegas duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasanya dia duduk bersama Minnie di belakangku. Sedangkan Teukie dan Minnie masih menatap kami penuh tanda tanya.

###

-Author POV-

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Keempat yoeja itu telah berkumpul di balkon lantai 3 sekolah. Mereka masih saling diam. Teukie yang tak tahan akhirnya membuka suara,

"Ya! Ada apa sebenarnya? Jangan membuatku bingung!" masih tak ada jawaban dari Wookie maupun Chullie.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tak mau bicara, aku akan marah pada kalian. Aku tak akan mau bicara lagi dengan kalian", gertak Teukie yang akhirnya mendapat respon dari Chullie.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjelaskannya. Namun, kurasa ada yang lebih berhak untuk melakukannya", ucap Chullie sambil menatap sinis pada Wookie.

Mendengar ucapan Chullie yang kasar, Wookie pun menangis. Minnie secara naluriah memeluk sahabatnya itu. Minnie yang tak banyak bicara berusaha menenangkan Wookie. Namun, hal tersebut justru membuat Chullie makin gerah.

"Ya! Hentikan sandiwaramu itu! Apa kau sedang berusaha mencari simpati?" bentak Chullie membuat Wookie makin terisak.

"Chullie-ah! Wae gurae? Kenapa kau bicara sekasar itu pada Wookie? Memang apa yang telah dia perbuat hingga membuatmu begitu marah?" bentak Teukie tak kalah hebat. Dia tau Chullie, sahabatnya, takkan semarah itu jika bukan karena hal besar telah terjadi.

"Benarkah harus aku yang menjelaskan? Benarkah?" tanya Chullie yang tiba-tiba ikut terisak. Kini Teukie dan Minnie hanya bisa tertegun melihat sikap kedua sahabatnya yang membingungkan itu. Mereka tak tau harus berbuat apa. "Ok, kau yang minta! Teukie, Minnie, apa kalian tau apa yang telah dia perbuat?" jawab Chullie pada akhirnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Wookie.

"Ne~" ucap Teukie.

"Dia...dia...", Chullie berhenti bicara. Dia kembali terisak. "Aish...bahkan aku jijik menyebut namanya" lanjut Chullie. Teukie dan Minnie masih menunggu. Sedang Wookie makin deras mengucurkan air mata. "Dia adalah pengkhianat!" ucap Chullie akhirnya. Teukie dan Minnie terkejut bukan main. Tak percaya bahwa satu sahabatnya bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada sahabatnya yang lain. Wookie memeluk erat Minnie yang kini tengah menyatukan pikiran-pikirannya yang terpecah. Chullie masih terisak dan nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Chullie-ah, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" bentak Teukie untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Wae? Wae? Apa kalian tak percaya bahwa yoeja berwajah malaikat ini bisa berbuat hal semacam itu? Kalian pikir aku percaya? Hingga sekarang aku masih berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Tapi masalahnya aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri" suara Chullie mulai parau.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Teukie yang kini mulai memerah matanya. Hatinya perih melihat kedua sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Aku melihat dia berpelukan dengan Hankyung oppa, dan aku mendengar Hankyung oppa mengatakan cinta padanya!" jerit Chullie disusul oleh Wookie,

"Anio...anio...! Keadaannya tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa? Katakan seperti apa? Bisa kau jelaskan seperti apa?" Chullie mulai hilang kendali. Diraihnya tubuh Wookie dan diguncang-guncangkan. Minnie yang tanggap berusaha melerai mereka. Sedangkan Teukie masih membatu tak percaya dengan semua yang dia dengar. Chullie menyerah. Dia jatuh bersimpuh masih terisak. Wookie melepaskan tangan Minnie dan berlari entah ke mana. Minnie yang bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Wookie.

###

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Bales review dulu:**

Chapter 3

EternalClouds2421: tenang aja, penyiksaan buat Wookie ga akan lama kok =)

viiaRyeosom: huwa...author sebenernya juga ga tega nyiksa Wookie, tpi gmna lagi, cerita ini menuntut author buat melakukannya

KiKyuWook: maaf ya, abis dipuji update kilat, sekarang malah lama, hehehe. Sini author bantu jitak Han gege ^^v

Anneth Kim: salam kenal juga. Ok ini dilanjut =)

mikky Hanchul: gomawo. Ok ini dilanjut =)

junee ryeosomni: kapan ya...? author juga bingung, enaknya gimana XD

jongwookie: hehehe, modusnya Han gege itu modus malam (?)

Yuzuki Chaeri: gomawo. Mudah2an ga ada Hanwook =)

Chapter 4

KiKyuWook: iya nih Han gege tega. #apadeh author ini (?)

Yuzuki Chaeri: iya, hehehe. Mian.

lovely yeye: gomawo saran dan kritiknya. Iya nih, author juga bingung, kenapa bertele-tele ya? #plak, author ngajak ribut.

junee ryeosomnia: gregetan ma siapa? Author ya? #plak

viiaRyeosom: mian, ini karna mood author yang naik turun. Han gege jangan dicekik, ntar author ma sapa? #dibantai Heechul

Chully chie: hehehe, author juga sebel ma ni crita (?) tenang, author Jewels kok #ga ada yg nanya -,-

lee gyuraaa: pertanyaan anda terjawab di part ini ^^v

KimJinMinGummo: hehehe, gmana donk, author emang suka buat para couple menderita XD evilaugh

All: gomawo udah RCL, mian kalo balesan reviewnya ga seperti yg diharapkan. Ini author emang rada sarap, hehehehe

** (PART 5)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

_Mata indah yang selalu kukagumi itu kini tak bercahaya_

_Redup bagaikan lampu temaram_

_Andai aku bisa menjadi energi baginya_

_Tak kan kubiarkan sinar itu padam_

-Yesung POV-

Aku masih membatu di tempat persembunyianku ketika kudapati Ryeowook tengah berlari disusul oleh Sungmin. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat mereka bertengkar hebat. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Aku tau bahkan terlalu tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun tak bisa melakukan satu hal pun. Rasanya aku ingin sekali marah pada Hankyung hyung yang demi keegoisannya sendiri, kini berhasil memporak-porandakan persahabatan kekasihnya sendiri. Dia mengatasnamakan cinta untuk membela keegoisannya itu. Kurasa dia tidak tau apa pun tentang cinta. Jika memang cinta yang sesungguhanya seperti ini, aku tak akan mencintai Ryeowook. Aku akan membuat istilahku sendiri untuk perasaanku padanya. Jangan katakan perasaanku ini cinta, karna tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di benakku untuk membuat Ryeowook begitu terluka.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku. Tatapanku kosong. Pikiranku entah berada di mana, mungkin sedang mengejar Ryeowook yang kini tak kuketahui keberadaannya. Aku kembali mengingat 12 tahunku. Benarkah selama 12 tahun ini aku tak pernah sekalipun menyakiti Ryeowook? Jangan-jangan aku pernah melakukannya dan aku tak menyadarinya. Rupanya batinku begitu sakit. Ini lebih sakit dibandingkan saat kulihat Hankyung hyung memeluk Ryeowook. Kemudian aku sadar, aku tak bisa jika tak melihat Ryeowook bahagia.

_Brak..._

Sebuah tubuh menabrakku yang memang sedang tak fokus. Kulihat dia meringis, mungkin karna sakit. Aku sendiri tak merasakan apa-apa karna memang perasaanku sedang hambar.

"Ya! Kenapa jalan tidak lihat-lihat?" ucapnya kesal. Aku tak menjawab. Aku memandangnya dingin. Aku merasa pernah melihatnya, namun aku lupa di mana. Lagi pula aku sedang tak berhasrat untuk memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Pikiranku sudah terlalu kacau.

"Ya! Apa kau bisu? Kenapa tak menjawabku?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada meninggi. Aku masih diam. Tak kusangka yeoja yang sebenarnya manis ini bisa bicara begitu kasar. Sangat berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Aish...lagi-lagi aku membandingkan orang lain dengan Ryeowook. Tentu saja tak ada yang lebih dari Ryeowook jika di mataku.

"Hae-ah...! Wae gurae?" tiba-tiba dari belakang kudengar sebuah suara yang kukenal. Sontak aku menoleh. Ah...aku baru ingat siapa yeoja ini. Dia adalah Donghae, yeoja yang selalu Eunhyuk ceritakan padaku, maksudku aku, Siwon, dan Shindong. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya, rupanya yeoja inilah yang fotonya selalu lekat di dompet Eunhyuk.

"Yesung!" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne~, dia temanku", jawab Eunhyuk sambil merangkul pundakku. Dia tersenyum sok manis di depan Donghae.

"A...jinja? Hm...mianhae", tiba-tiba Donghae minta maaf padaku setelah bicara begitu kasar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum yang membuatku merasa aneh. Kuulurkan tanganku menyambut permintaan maafnya. "Hyukkie-ah, apa hari ini ada latihan?" tanyanya kemudian pada Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan nama panggilannya menjadi hampir sama dengan nama panggilan dalam genk Ryeowook.

"Ya! Apa kau itu tidak bosan tiap hari melihat latihanku?" jawab Eunhyuk ketus. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Eunhyuk. Dia selalu menyimpan foto Donghae di dompetnya dan dia tak pernah bosan menceritakan tentang Donghae yang gencar sekali mengejarnya. Namun, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menyukai yeoja manis itu. Ketika Siwon bertanya untuk apa dia menyimpan foto Donghae, dia bilang itu untuk mengingatkannya agar dia tak jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Alasan yang entah dia dapat dari teori apa yang entah mengapa juga aku merasa sangat-sangat tidak paham. Anehnya ketika Siwon bilang bahwa Donghae untuknya saja, Eunhyuk akan mengamuk tanpa sebab. Siwon memang selalu begitu, semua yeoja selalu dia inginkan. Dulu Heechul, lalu Leeteuk, Sungmin juga pernah jadi bahan taruhannya, kemudian kini beralih ke Donghae. Namun, tak satu pun dia dapatkan meski dia begitu tampan. Justru yeoja-yeoja yang mengejarnya mati-matian tak diliriknya satu pun. Dia bilang tak ada tantangan untuk yeoja yang seperti itu.

"Hm...kau menari begitu keren, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bosan", kata Donghae sambil tersenyum manis. Aku pusing melihat kedua insan ini. Bila aku lebih lama lagi di sini, kurasa otakku bisa berpindah ke tempat lain. Kulepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari pundakku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Eunhyuk sempat memanggilku berulang-ulang, namun aku tak mau peduli.

###

-Author POV-

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi", tanya Minnie pada Wookie yang masih dalam isak tangisnya.

"Kau tau kan aku takkan berbuat hal semacam itu?" ucap Wookie tak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Aku tau, oleh sebab itu jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya?" balas Minnie jujur. Dia memang sangat tau bahwa Wookie, sahabatnya, bukanlah seorang pengkhianat. Namun, dia harus tau apa yang membuat Chullie, yang juga sahabatnya, sampai berpikir bahwa Wookie adalah seorang pengkhianat.

"Kau harus percaya padaku..." lagi-lagi Wookie tak menjawab pertanyaan. Dia masih saja mengatakan hal yang sama dengan isaknya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Akhirnya Minnie menyerah. Dia tau bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Wookie yang mungkin tak bisa dia katakan karna suatu hal. Minnie memang seorang sahabat yang pengertian, dia takkan memaksa sahabatnya untuk mengatakan hal yang belum siap untuk dikatakannya. Meski dia sangat ingin tau, akhirnya dia hanya bisa menyerah dan membiarkan Wookie kembali menangis dalam pelukannya.

###

-Heechul POV-

Sudah pukul 7 malam, namun aku belum juga melihatnya datang. Kami memang berjanji bertemu pukul 7, tapi tak seperti biasanya, aku datang setengah jam lebih awal. Entahlah, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengannya. Di meja yang terdapat 2 kursi ini, aku masih duduk seorang diri. Kulihat sekitarku tak begitu banyak orang, hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang sepertinya sedang di mabuk cinta.

Aku kembali meminum air di gelasku yang ketiga. Tiba-tiba aku gugup. Rasanya seperti kencan pertama. Baru saja sebulan yang lalu kami merayakan satu tahun hari jadi kami di tempat yang sama. Di meja yang sama. Bahkan kini aku tengah mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Namun, keadaan teramat sangat berbeda. Lagi-lagi kulihat jam tanganku, jarum menitnya hanya bergeser 3 titik. Aku panik hingga hampir menangis. Entah mengapa aku jadi melankolis begini. Begitu mudah menjatuhkan air mata yang bagiku sangat berharga.

Tiba-tiba HP-ku berdering. Segera muncul namanya di layar. Tanganku gemetar. Aku tak ingin mengangkatnya, takut mendengar hal yang tak ingin kudengar. Namun, deringan itu tak kunjung berhenti. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang tersisa kutekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?", sapaku lirih.

"Chullie-ah...mianhae. Aku tak bisa datang karna ada urusan penting yang harus aku selesaikan, jadi kau pulanglah saja. Hal yang ingin kubicarakan tadi, akan kukatakan sekarang. Singkat saja", ucapnya di seberang sana. Aku tak menjawab. Rasanya bibirku kelu setelah mendengar penjelasannya. "Chullie-ah, apa kau mendengarku?" ucapnya lagi.

"Ne~" jawabku.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku rasa lebih baik semua diakhiri saja" jelasnya. Air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi. Hal yang paling kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Chullie-ah...tolong jangan menangisi namja sepertiku. Dan satu hal lagi, aku mohon dengan sangat padamu, jangan membenci ataupun menyalahkan Ryeowook. Dia tidak tau apa-apa. Jika ada yang harus kau benci dan kau salahkan, orang itu adalah aku", ucapnya membuat batinku terasa makin ngilu. Apakah dia begitu mencintai Wookie sampai-sampai dia begitu melindunginya? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah tak ada artinya lagi bagi dia?

Aku sering sekali melihat sebuah drama seperti ini. Dari semua drama yang kulihat, mereka yang saling mencintai akhirnya akan bersatu, atau mungkin jika _sad ending_ mereka hanya akan dipisahkan oleh maut. Namun, akhir bagi yang tidak dicintai, tak pernah ada yang peduli.

Setelah dia memutuskan telponnya, aku masih menangis tanpa peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang ada di sini. Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Cinta yang begitu aku agung-agungkan, kini telah membunuhku. Dua orang yang sangat aku kasihi, begitu tega mencabik hatiku. Dan kenapa aku masih dipaksa untuk tak membenci. Apa dia pikir hatiku ini terbuat dari batu?

Hampir setengah jam aku menangis di kafe ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang pundakku. Aku tersentak. Kutatap wajahnya dengan mataku yang masih buram karna air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Yesung-ah...", pekikku terkejut.

"Ayo kuantar pulang", ucapnya tak kumengerti. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku masih menatapnya penuh tanya. Kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku secara perlahan menuju ke luar. Aku tak melawan. Selain aku tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk itu, aku juga memang sudah tak ingin berada di sini. Dia mengambil motornya. Sebuah motor _matic _berwarna putih. Dia memberiku tanda untuk naik tanpa kata-kata. Hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku pun naik dan membiarkannya mengantarku pulang.

###

-Yesung POV-

Malam ini lagi-lagi aku mengurung diri di kamar. Aku tak memenuhi panggilan eomma untuk makan malam bersama. Mataku masih tertuju pada layar HP-ku. Sudah sejak pulang sekolah tadi aku berusaha menghubungi Ryeowook, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke rumahnya, namun aku takut kedatanganku hanya akan mengganggunya saja. Lagi pula aku juga tidak tau harus bicara apa jika nanti kami bertemu di rumahnya. Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Apa eomma boleh masuk?" suara eomma terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Ne~", jawabku sambil bangkit dari kasur. Kulihat eomma masuk sambil membawa senampan makanan. Dia letakkan makanan di mejaku. Aku menghampirinya sambil memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Khamsahamida", ucapku seperti anak kecil yang bermanja pada ibunya. Kulepaskan pelukanku agar eomma bisa menghadap ke arahku. Dia memegang kedua pipiku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Anak eomma rupanya sudah dewasa. Bisa sakit hati karna seorang yeoja", ucapnya benar. Aku memang belum cerita apapun padanya, namun seperti biasa, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu sangat kuat. "Temui dia. Bicara padanya", katanya kemudian. Aku terbelalak, tak menyangka bahwa eomma akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Wajahku tertunduk lesu. Dan eomma bisa menebaknya kembali. "Wae gurae? Belum siap? Hm...kesiapan itu tidak untuk ditunggu", ucapnya menohok jantungku. Apa benar selama 12 tahun ini aku menunggu kesiapan. Dan benarkah bahwa kesiapan itu tidak untuk ditunggu? Jadi selama ini aku menunggu hal yang salah?

"Eomma...", balasku lirih.

"Temui dia. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Atau setidaknya katakan apa yang bisa kau katakan", rajuk eomma padaku. Aku menatap matanya tajam. Lalu kuraih kunci motor di laci meja dan HP-ku di kasur. Aku berlari ke luar dengan semangat. Kudengar eomma meneriakkan "Fighting" dari dalam kamar. Aku menuju garasi untuk mengambil motor. Baru saja mesin motor kunyalakan, tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo", sapaku.

"Yesung-ah, bisakah kau ke kafe "Super Junior" sekarang?" kata suara di seberang sana.

"Wae gurae?" tanyaku.

"Tolong jemput Chullie. Dia sendirian di sana. Dia sedang menangis saat ini. Aku mohon jemput dia dan antarkan dia pulang", pintanya dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi sahabatnya saja?" jawabku tak bermaksud menolak. Aku hanya merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba aku menjemput Chullie yang notabene hingga sekarang kami jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Kami sangat tidak akrab.

"Jika aku melakukan itu, mereka pasti akan bertanya banyak hal padaku. Sedang kau tau kan bagaimana keadaannya? Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kumintai tolong sekarang", jelasnya. Kudengar suaranya makin parau. Mungkinkan Hankyung hyung sedang menangis?

"Arasseo...", jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Gomawo".

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku di New York. Kulihat kedua saudaraku, Kangin dan Kibum, tengah bersiap untuk tidur. Sedangkan appa dan eomma yang berada di kursi depan, sepertinya sedang asyik mengobrol. Aku sendiri sedang asyik memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Membayangkan Korea yang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu telah kutinggalkan. Apakah semua masih sama seperti dulu? Ataukah sudah banyak yang berubah? Yang jelas ada seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan di sana. Aku tak tau apakah dia juga merindukanku atau tidak. Ah...aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangunkan aku ketika kita hampir sampai", ucap Kangin hyung padaku.

"Ne~", jawabku tanpa melihatnya.

Aku ingat 2 tahun yang lalu ketika pertama kali datang ke New York. Aku seperti buronan yang kabur dari pengejaran polisi. Penuh rasa takut, gelisah, dan sesal. Bahkan selama 2 tahun itu, aku terus saja dikejar rasa bersalah. Tiap malam aku bermimpi buruk. Begitu banyak psikiater yang kudatangi bersama keluargaku, namun tak satu pun bisa membantuku menghentikan mimpi buruk ini. Ya, hingga saat ini aku masih digeluti rasa yang sama.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tidurlah", kata eomma dari kursi depan.

"Ne~", lagi-lagi aku menjawab tanpa berpaling dari pandanganku semula.

Akhirnya pesawat lepas landas. Gumpalan awan putih menghiasi jendela pesawat. Seperti kapas yang empuk. Lautan kapas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Benar-benar indah. Aku terus mengamatinya. Rasanya gumpalan awan putih itu tak lagi terlihat seperti kapas. Kurasa lebih mirip genangan air. Air di lautan. Bukan, tapi air di kolam. Ya, air. Aku rasa ada yang tenggelam. Di sana, di tengah sana ada yang tenggelam. Dia berteriak, kenapa tak ada yang menolongnya. Kemana semua orang? Apa mereka semua tuli.

"Tolong...tolong dia! Dia tenggelam! Tolong dia!"

"Kyuhyun-ah...! Kyuhyun-ah!"

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat eomma, appa, kedua saudaraku dan beberapa orang tak kukenal mengelilingiku.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Kangin hyung. Aku memegang kepalaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat pusing. Rupanya aku tertidur dan mimpi buruk. Kulihat keluargaku begitu khawatir. Kuminum air yang diberikan eomma. Kusandarkan kepalaku sambil memejamkan mata. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang memburu. Selama perjalanan yang tersisa aku berusaha untuk tak tidur. Selama 2 tahun ini, aku selalu merasa takut untuk tidur. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku menjalani 2 tahunku di New York?

###

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

**(PART 6)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

_Mata indah yang selalu kukagumi itu kini tak bercahaya_

_Redup bagaikan lampu temaram_

_Andai aku bisa menjadi energi baginya_

_Tak kan kubiarkan sinar itu padam_

-Yesung POV-

Dia memeluk pinggangku tak erat. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya yang tak memakai helm ke punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya yang mengalir melalui panas tubuhku. Tadinya aku ingin menanyakan di mana rumahnya, namun mengingat keadaanya yang seperti ini rasanya akan sulit bagiku bicara dengannya. Tapi aku juga tak tau harus mengarahkan motorku ke arah mana.

Aku hanya berputar-putar di jalan sekitar kafe tempat aku menjemputnya. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia masih pada posisinya semula. Hingga akhirnya dia merasa aneh dan tersadar akan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kenapa kau tak tanya di mana rumahku? Kenapa hanya berputar-putar saja?" tanya Chullie akhirnya.

"Di mana?" tanyaku singkat. Dia pun memberi tau di mana dia tinggal. Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di rumahnya. Sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan yang jauh dari jalan besar. Lampunya temaram, terlihat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Halaman depan rumah yang tak begitu luas, ditanami bunga-bunga dalam pot. Karna malam hari, rumahnya hanya terlihat gelap, mungkin kalau siang hari akan terlihat asri. Di depan pagar rumahnya aku menghentikan motorku. Dia turun lalu menatapku,

"Gomawo", katanya.

"Ne~", jawabku. aku mematikan mesin motorku lalu menatapnya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat cantik meski malam hari dengan lampu yang hanya temaram. Namun, mata sayu dan wajah muram telah menghilangkan aura yang selama ini begitu melekat dalam dirinya. Hanya kesedihan yang kulihat saat ini. Dia tetaplah seorang yeoja. Meski selama ini dia dikenal sebagai yeoja yang kuat, cuek, dan tegas, namun ketika hatinya terluka, dia tetaplah seorang yeoja yang rapuh. Butuh pundak yang menjadi sandarannya. Butuh tangan yang menggenggamnya. Butuh pelukan yang menenangkannya.

"Mian, aku tak bisa menyuruhmu mampir karna sudah malam. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi aku tak mau orang lain salah paham melihatku mengundang seorang pria malam-malam begini", ucapnya kemudian. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kafe, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Hankyung hyung dan Ryeowook, atau kenapa dia hanya tinggal seorang diri, ke manakah keluarganya, dan hal-hal lainnya. Namun, aku tak tau apakah aku berhak menanyakan hal-hal itu.

"Ne~, arraseo", jawabku. Kunyalakan mesin motorku kembali. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, aku pun beranjak pergi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku tak berhenti memikirkan semua hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Chullie. Tiba-tiba aku tertarik untuk tau yeoja seperti apakah Chullie sebenarnya. Selama ini satu-satunya yeoja yang bisa membuatku tertarik pada segala hal tentang kehidupannya hanyalah Ryeowook.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit, aku pun sampai di rumah. Eomma menyambutku dengan sejuta tanya di wajahnya. Aku sempat bingung, namun kemudian aku ingat bahwa tadinya tujuanku adalah ke rumah Ryeowook. Melihat mimik wajahku, eomma pun terlihat kecewa. Namun aku cepat-cepat menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku tidak pergi bukan karna berubah pikiran, tapi memang ada suatu hal penting yang harus aku kerjakan. Setelah bergulat perasaan dengan eomma aku pun melangkah lesu menuju kamar.

Aku hampir saja melonjak kaget karna melihat sesosok tubuh berbaring di ranjangku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karna dia tidur dengan posisi miring membelakangiku. Dia menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan selimutku. Aku heran karna eomma tak mengatakan apa pun ketika tadi bertemu denganku. Dengan langkah perlahan aku mendekati sosok tubuh itu. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik karna mungkin mendengar derap langkahku dan suara pintu kamar yang kututup. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati bahwa pemilik tubuh itu adalah seseorang yang selama 2 tahun ini begitu kurindukan. Sontak aku melonjak ke atas kasur menabrak tubuhnya yang masih berbaring. Kupeluk erat sambil melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang selama ini menyiksaku.

"Ya! Yesung-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya seketika mendapati tubuhku yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menubruknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sejak kapan kau di sini? Kenapa tak pernah memberi kabar padaku?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan kulemparkan padanya. Aku gemas melihat wajahnya yang kesal juga terlihat lelah. Aku memindah posisi tubuhku. Kini aku duduk di sampingnya yang juga tak lagi berbaring. Dia menatapku masih dengan tatapan kesal namun penuh kerinduan. Aku tau dia juga sangat merindukanku. Itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia ada di sini. Aku juga yakin bahwa saat ini keluarganya ada di hotel dan dia pasti merengek agar diijinkan untuk menginap di sini. Aku hafal benar dengan sikapnya. Aku mengenalnya begitu lama. Aku terlalu tau jalan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau girang sekali?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar seperti yang kuduga. Dia selalu begitu. Berusaha menjadi seseorang yang _innocent _namun menyebalkan. Memiliki tatapan dan senyuman evil yang sangat kubenci. Kejahilannya menduduki peringkat satu dunia. Semua hal yang ada padanya tak kusukai namun sekaligus selalu kurindui.

"Aku tak percaya kau ada di sini. Kupikir aku tak akan pernah melihat wajah menyebalkanmu ini lagi", kataku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang entah mengapa bertambah chubby. Kurasa selama di New York dia tak pernah berhenti untuk makan. Di melepas tanganku dengan kasar. Menggerutu kesal yang justru makin membuatku ingin terus mencubit-cubit pipinya.

Kami berbincang tentang banyak hal. Kehidupannya selama di New York, sekolahnya, kejahilannya, dan banyak lagi lainnya. Kedatangannya benar-benar telah mengobati kegundahan hatiku beberapa hari ini. Rindu itu kini kami cairkan bersama malam ini.

Berjuta cerita, berjuta tawa serta air mata pernah kami lewati sebelumnya. Namun waktu 2 tahun yang memisahkan hampir saja membuat kami menutupnya. Untungnya ikatan batin ini masih kami jaga sehingga semua terlihat begitu sama dengan masa-masa yang lalu. Tak ada yang berubah meski usia dan bentuk tubuh kami memperlihatkan perubahan itu. Dia masih Kyu yang sama yang pernah kukenal, dan kuharap aku juga masih Yesung yang sama untuknya.

###

-Author POV-

Hari ini di meja makan bertambah satu orang yang meramaikan acara sarapan di rumah Yesung. Yesung tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum dan tawa pada mentari pagi. Eomma Yesung yang melihatnya begitu riang menjadi lega, mengingat beberapa hari ini Yesung terlihat begitu murung. Eomma Yesung menyajikan nasi goreng andalannya untuk menu pagi ini.

"Hwa...aku rindu sekali dengan nasi goreng buatan bibi", ucap Kyu girang. Eomma Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu keponakannya itu.

"Semalam eommamu telpon, mengatakan bahwa obatmu tertinggal di tas yang dia bawa. Dia khawatir kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa obatmu. Tapi saat bibi menengok ke kamar, ternyata kalian berdua sudah pulas. Jadi, bibi tak berani mengganggu, karena kau terlihat lelah sekali" jelas Eomma Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung kemudian dengan nada cemas. Kyu terlihat salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan yang tak diduganya itu. Selama 2 tahun terakhir Kyu memang tak bisa tidur tanpa obat. Sekalipun dia bisa tidur, dia pasti mimpi buruk. Jadi, malam tadi adalah pertama kalinya Kyu bisa tidur pulas kembali setelah 2 tahun. Mungkin rasa nyaman yang didapat ketika bersama Yesunglah yang membuatnya mampu tidur tanpa mimpi buruk.

"A...anio", jawabnya gugup. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa obat pada Yesung maupun bibinya.

"Lalu kenapa harus minum obat?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Hm...ah, sudahlah, ayo makan aku sudah lapar", ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dengan lahap dia menyambar nasi goreng yang ada di depannya. Yesung yang tadinya cemas, kini ikut bersemangat makan melihat Kyu makan dengan begitu lahapnya. Eomma Yesung sadar bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kyu, namun dia tak bisa menanyakannya sekarang. Melihat mereka begitu senang, Eomma Yesung takut kecurigaannya hanya akan merusak suasana.

###

-Heechul POV-

Sebenarnya hari ini aku tak ingin masuk sekolah. Berat rasanya melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat di mana dengan mudah dapat kutemui 2 orang yang kusayang sekaligus kubenci saat ini. Ketika di depan gerbang, kulihat Yesung berdiri seakan menunggu seseorang. Saat sampai di sekolah aku memang sering melihat Yesung berdiri di depan gerbang. Entah apa yang dia kerjakan di sana. Selama ini aku tak pernah peduli. Namun hari ini entah kenapa hal tersebut menarik perhatianku. Mungkin karena kemarin dia mengantarku pulang. Entahlah.

"Annyeong", sapanya ketika melihatku lewat di depannya. Aku sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka dia akan menyapaku. Aku pun melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum sekilas. Saat ini rasanya memang sulit bagi bibirku untuk tersenyum, dan entah hanya perasaanku saja atau Yesung benar-benar menatapku seolah mengerti keadaanku.

Ups...aku lupa memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Harusnya aku menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Kenapa dia ada di kafe kemarin, kenapa dia mau mengantarku pulang, dan kenapa dia kini seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan. Apakah dia memang tau tentang masalahku dengan Hankyung oppa? Ah...aku ingat, dia kan temannya Hankyung oppa. Apakah mungkin dia tahu semua itu dari Hankyung oppa? Tiba-tiba beribu-ribu pertanyaan membanjiri otakku. Namun melihat wajahnya yang kini berusaha terlihat ramah di depanku, membuatku urung untuk menanyakan semua hal itu.

"Annyeong", ucapku membalas sapaannya. Seketika itu kami terlihat canggung. Kami memang tak pernah benar-benar berbicara panjang lebar hanya berdua. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan ini dengan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Dan anehnya, suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik setelah bertemu dengannya. Sesuatu yang aku tak tau apa alasannya.

###

-Author POV-

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, dua sejoli itu masih betah berada di kelasnya. Mereka saling diam. Duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak yang tak terlalu dekat. Bagi orang yang melihat mungkin mereka terlihat seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang marahan.

Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Yesung yang membisu di sampingnya. Sungmin dan Leeteuk sudah meninggalkannya sejak tadi. Mereka tak membenci Ryeowook, hanya saja mereka merasa saat ini Heechul lebih membutuhkan mereka. Lagipula mereka sempat frustasi karna hingga kini Ryeowook tak jua bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sungmin yang biasanya memilih untuk menemani Ryeowook, hari ini dia memberi pengertian pada Ryeowook untuk membiarkan menemani Heechul lebih dulu. Ryeowook yang sadar akan hal itu juga, bisa mengerti bila sahabatnya lebih memilih menemani Heechul. Dia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk cemburu. Dia merasa dia masih memiliki Yesung, tempat dia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya. Lagipula, Yesung juga tau hal yang sebenarnya, sehingga membuat Ryeowook akan lebih nyaman dan bebas mencurahkan kesedihannya.

Awalnya Ryeowook bilang dia ingin cerita banyak hal, namun yang terjadi sekarang dia justru diam. Yesung juga tak ada inisiatif untuk bertanya karna mungkin dia tau apa yang ingin Ryeowook ceritakan. Akhirnya mereka hanya saling diam hingga setengah jam lamanya.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi?" tanya Yesung berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya apa yang ingin kuceritakan?" Ryeowook justru membalas dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" balas Yesung menuruti. Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas.

"Yesung-ah, apa kau mempunyai sahabat?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne~ Baru saja kemarin dia datang dari New York. Sudah 2 tahun kami tidak bertemu, dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatinya berada di kamarku. Kau tau...ehm...mianhae", Yesung meredam suaranya. Dia merasa bersalah karna sempat bersemangat menceritakan tentang kegembiraannya. Dia lupa bahwa saat ini Ryeowook sedang ingin menceritakan kegundahan hatinya. Yesung memang tak pandai menunjukkan perhatiannya pada orang lain terutama Ryeowook. Meskipun tak pernah sedetikpun Yesung tak memikirkan dan memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"Huft...sepertinya kau sedang senang," Ryeowook mendesah lelah. Masalah yang tengah dihadapinya benar-benar telah menguras emosi dan tenaganya. Dia memutar kursinya menghadap Yesung. Menariknya lebih dekat ke arah Yesung. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya berhasil membuat Yesung kelabakan. Yesung paling benci sekaligus senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia bingung mengontrol dirinya sendiri dari perasaan senang sekaligus berdebar. Wajahnya memerah dan munculah ekspresi bingung seperti biasa. Pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Ryeowook yang mematikan sama artinya menghindari ular berbisa. Sekali saja dia tertangkap tatapan itu, bisanya akan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ehm...apa kau tidak lapar?" Yesung berulah lagi. Menggunakan jurus terakhirnya setiap kali tak bisa menahan hasratnya sendiri, yaitu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia sudah kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu karna degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. 12 tahun dia seperti orang bodoh ketika di depan Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah! Aku sedang serius, kenapa kau malah membicarakan makanan?" gerutu Ryeowook kesal. Yesung justru hampir saja kelepasan tertawa karna gemas. Tangannya menggenggam erat, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak tergoda untuk mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya khawatir kau sakit karna terlambat makan", jelasnya membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah karna telah salah paham. "Jadi...apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Ryeowook menerawang ke langit-langit seakan di sana ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yesung. Tiba-tiba matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. "Apa aku seorang penghianat?"

Yesung terpukul oleh pertanyaan bodoh Ryeowook. Yesung dan Ryeowook tau pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawab, namun melihat air mata Ryeowook mengalir dari pelipisnya, Yesung mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia menggantikan rasa sakit yang kini menghujam batin Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ini mudah, dia hanya perlu mengatakan pada Chullie tentang apa yang terjadi, namun janji yang pernah diucapkannya di hadapan Hankyung membuatnya tak mampu melakukan hal mudah itu.

Pertanyaan itu muncul mencekik tenggorokannya, _Pantaskah dia menjadi orang yang menghapus air mata itu._

Ryeowook mengusap kasar air matanya. Matanya sembab, memperlihatkan bahwa dia banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini. Kembali di tatapnya Yesung yang kini memperhatikannya dengan wajah tak tau harus berbuat apa. Lalu dia tersenyum dipaksakan, hal yang selama ini paling dibenci Yesung.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan. Tapi sisi diriku yang lain memaksaku untuk bertahan. Dan kurasa mau tidak mau aku memang harus bertahan. Bila saja aku hanya harus melihat kebencian di mata Chullie, tanpa harus melihat luka yang dalam, mungkin aku masih percaya aku bisa bertahan. Tapi, kebencian yang penuh luka itu membuatku sulit bernafas setiap kali di hadapannya. Aku harus bagaimana?" Ryeowook terisak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan tangis yang terpecah.

Pemandangan pilu ini tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Yesung sebelumnya. Melihat orang yang begitu dia cintai selama 12 tahun lamanya tengah menangis di hadapnya tanpa tau harus berbuat apa, membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Batinnya telah memakinya agar memeluk yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu, namun tubuhnya tak mau mendengar apa yang diperintahkan kata hatinya tersebut.

Sunyi. Hanya tangis Ryeowook yang menggema dalam kelas yang tak terlalu luas itu. Yesung masih terdiam. Memandangi Ryeowook dengan tatapan nanar. Mencengkeram hatinya yang tersayat oleh luka orang terkasihnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan getar aneh yang memberontak dalam jiwanya. Dan dinding-dinding kelas menjadi saksi, betapa tak berdayanya dia oleh cintanya sendiri.

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

**Bales review dulu:**

**Chapter 5:**

viiaRyeosom: heheheh, gomawo sarannya. Mian ya, yewook momentnya ga ada, tapi nanti pasti ada kok, dijamin #plak -,-

EternalClouds2421: wuah, iya nih Han gege ngajak berantem (?) #author dirajam Han gege -,-

: jangan sedih ya, tenang aja, author ga akan segitu teganya ma yewook couple. Mungkin sedikit membuat mereka menderita, hehehehe #evilaugh

KiKyuWook: pertanyaanmu dah kejawab ya di chap 6 =)

Yuzuki Chaeri: iya nih, gmana sih author (?) #bantai author rame2.

Annathan Kim: yewook momentnya...belum saatnya #plak =)

PhanieChoi: ok ^^v

**Chapter 6:**

Andhisa Joyers: geregetan jadinya geregetan (nyanyi bareng sherina) #plak

Yg pengen ditemui Yesung oppa kok ^^v

Junee Ryeosomnia: hehehehe, Wookie pasti bahagia kok, ayo doa bersama ^^v

: jiah, jangan nangis donk...author kan juga ikut sedih =(

Author hobinya emang nyiksa orang, jadi jangan ditiru ya ^^v

viiaRyeosom: wkwkwkwkw, author ketawa guling2 baca koment-mu. Tapi takut juga mau digethok, kabur...

sabar ya, semua pasti indah pada waktunya #apadehauthorini?

EternalClouds2421: author juga bingung kenapa makin pendek ya #hajar author

KiKyuWook: wuah, semua pertanyaanmu belum bisa kejawab, tunggu lanjutannya, ok?

Kim Sooyeon: mian ya, belum ada yewook moment. Nanti pasti ada kok #plak

Khusus buat kamu ntar author bikinan yewook full NC satu chap #hagagagaga

Guest: ada ga ya? Author ga janji deh #plak ^^v

Desty love dimple man: wuah...udah bisa ya akhirnya. Makasih banget nih dibantuin promosi ^^v #hug Desty

All: gomawo udah review ^^v

Seperti biasa balesan reviewnya ga jelas, coz authornya juga ga jelas =p

Buat chap ini masih pendek juga kaya biasa, author ga bisa panjang2 (?)

Happy reading ^^v

** (PART 7)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

_Bayangan itu tak berhenti menggangguku_

_Mengusik di tiap malamku_

_Bahkan mentari tak dibiarkannya bersinar di mataku_

_Tak bisakah kau mengampuniku (aku tak sedang bertanya)_

-Yesung POV-

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Pengecut!Ryeowook masih terisak di hadapku. Anehnya, setiap butir air matanya menjadi jarum yang kini menusuk-nusuk jantungku yang pernah berhenti beberapa saat setiap melihat senyumnya.

Apa saat ini kalian sedang memakiku yang bodoh ini? Tak perlu, karna aku sendiri telah mengutuki diriku yang hanya bisa diam melihatnya terluka. Aku selalu membanggakan cinta 12 tahunku pada kalian, tapi yang kulakukan saat ini mungkin membuat kalian ragu dengan semua ucapanku. Kumohon jangan ragukan cinta ini. Aku tak pernah bohong tentang perasaanku padanya. Saat ini aku hanya tidak tau, bukan...maksudku aku terlalu tau apa yang harusnya aku lakukan, tapi...aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Aku ingin menjadi seperti pria lain yang dengan _gentle _meminjamkan bahunya untuk sang terkasih bersandar ketika rapuh, mengulurkan tangannya ketika sang terkasih kehilangan arah, mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan yang mampu menghentikan tangis sang terkasih, dan membuka tangan lebar-lebar agar sang terkasih dapat menjatuhkan diri di dalam pelukannya sambil melampiaskan segala kegundahan. Namun tubuhku hanya membatu, otakku membeku, tak mampu melakukan satu pun dari semua itu.

Menyakitkan. Aku bisa pastikan rasa sakit yang kurasa berlipat-lipat dari apa yang tengah Ryeowook derita. Bagaimana tidak, aku harus melihat seseorang yang kunanti senyumnya di setiap hariku, menjadi tak mampu lagi menyimpulkan bibirnya. Terlalu berat baginya, terlalu sakit bagiku. Aku tau apa yang bisa membuatnya untuk kembali lagi menemukan bahagia, namun tak bisa melakukannya karna sepotong janji pada seorang sahabat. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya, "Sandarkan kepalamu di dadaku, curahkan semua pedihmu, lampiaskan amarahmu, lakukan apa yang bisa menenangkanmu". Namun, lagi-lagi rangkaian kata itu menjadi tak berarti tatkala bibirku terbungkam dan rangkaian kata itu hanya terhenti di ujung lidahku. Sepertinya aku mulai menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang menjalar dalam nadiku. Membiarkannya hingga batas akhir kesabaranku.

###

-Author POV-

Langit mulai gelap karna mendung. Ryeowook dan Yesung berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir. Masih dalam diam. Sesaat kemudian Yesung merasakan bahwa tangan Ryeowook yang memang tak pernah bisa diam ketika berjalan, menyenggol tangannya. Tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir seketika itu juga. Dia tak bisa mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Sudah belasan tahun lamanya, namun dia tetap saja merasakan gugup di samping Ryeowook.

Diambilnya motor _matic_ yang kini tengah sendirian di pojok tempat parkir karna motor lain sudah membawa pemiliknya pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ryeowook naik di belakangnya tanpa diminta. Seperti biasa tangan Ryeowook mencengkeram tas ransel milik Yesung. Sejak dulu Yesung memang tak mengijinkannya untuk berpegangan pada pinggangnya dengan alasan akan mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mengendarai motor. Tentu saja seperti itu. Jangankan memegang pinggangnya, tak sengaja bersentuhan saja, Yesung kalang kabut dengan debaran jantungnya. Bukankan sangat berbahaya mengendarai motor dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ryeowook yang tak mengerti, akhirnya hanya bisa menurut saja.

Selama perjalanan pun mereka masih saling diam. Yesung terus berpikir keras untuk bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat agar bisa dia katakan pada Ryeowook saat ini. Namun otaknya mampat. Akhirnya dia menyerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jalanan tak terlalu padat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di rumah Ryeowook. Ryeowook turun dari motor dan menatap Yesung yang sedang sibuk mematikan mesin motornya. Yesung sempat terkejut mendapati Ryeowook sedang memandanginya.

"Gomawo", ucap Ryeowook dengan lembut hingga Yesung hampir saja tak mendengarnya. Yesung sempat bingung, memang apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga dia pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa terimakasih itu? Yesung hanya menunduk malu karna tau bahwa dia tak berbuat apa pun untuk Ryeowook.

Lalu Ryeowook meraih tangan kiri Yesung yang mungil, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yesung terbelalak tak percaya. Sebenarnya Yesung ingin menampar pipinya untuk mengetahui apakah ini nyata ataukah dia sedang bermimpi. Namun, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lebih bodoh dari biasanya.

"Lain kali aku boleh kan memintamu untuk menggenggam tanganku ketika aku menangis? Itu akan membuatku tenang. Eomma selalu melakukan itu ketika mendapatiku sedang menangis. Teukkie, Minnie, dan tentunya Chullie, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja di depan eomma, karna aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku juga tak lagi punya banyak waktu dengan Teukkie dan Minnie. Dan Chullie, kau tau itu tak mungkin lagi. Jadi, boleh kan jika aku memintamu?" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Yesung tak bergeming. Dia masih betah dengan aksi diamnya. Sebenarnya dia takut dengan waktu saat ini. Dia berharap detik akan berhenti berdetak hingga dia tetap bisa merasakan tangan Ryeowook yang hangat. Dia tak lagi peduli dengan sesuatu yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Dia hanya tetap ingin seperti ini, seperti saat ini.

Ryeowook sadar ini sia-sia. "Gomawo. Diammu kuanggap sebagai tanda setuju", ucapnya sambil tersenyum sekilas. Yesung sedikit merasa lega saat tau senyum itu masih ada. Meski tak seperti biasanya, namun Yesung merasa itu menenangkan. Dia yakin suatu hari senyum indah Ryeowook akan kembali lagi, dan saat itu tiba dia akan melakukan apa pun agar tak seorang pun berani merampasnya lagi.

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku duduk di ruang TV menunggu Yesung kembali dari sekolah. Sejak Yesung berangkat sekolah, aku merasakan kebosanan akut. Bibi sejak tadi sibuk membereskan rumah dan memasak. Sesekali bibi menemaniku mengobrol, namun tak lama karna setelah itu bibi kembali pada keasyikannya dalam menata rumah yang sebenarnya sudah tertata. Tadinya aku berniat ikut Yesung saja ke sekolah, namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan di sana. Tak satu pun kukenal selain Yesung, lagi pula apa boleh aku masuk sedang aku bukanlah murid di sekolah itu.

Selama sebulan, aku akan tinggal di Korea. Aku memang sedang menghabiskan masa libur sekolahku yang ternyata berbeda dengan hari libur di Korea. Eomma dan appa sudah menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk kami tinggali selama di Korea. Mulai sore ini kami akan memindahkan barang-barang dari hotel ke apartemen. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tinggal di sini, bersama Yesung. Namun, eomma dan appa melarangku, karna khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu sakitku kambuh. Aku merasa mereka berlebihan, sebenarnya aku tak sakit, hanya saja aku memang bermasalah dengan tidur. Aku tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa obat. Aku selalu mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang selama 2 tahun ini menghantuiku. Namun di sini, di dekat Yesung aku merasa nyaman. Buktinya semalam aku tidur tanpa obat dan tanpa mimpi buruk. Kurasa Yesunglah obatku, bukan pil-pil besar yang menyebalkan itu.

Kulihat di bawah meja ada sebuah album foto. Aku mengambilnya dan membalik-balik halamannya yang berdebu. Sepertinya Yesung dan bibi sudah lama tak membukanya. Di halaman awal terpampang foto Yesung kecil dan paman, kemudian di bawahnya ada foto bibi dan noona-nya Yesung yang juga masih kecil. Begitu imut. Tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas sebuah senyum simpul melihat gambar indah itu. Di halaman selanjutnya mereka berempat berfoto bersama. Kemudian aku membuka lembar berikutnya. Di sana terdapat foto Yesung ketika SMP yang dipeluk dari belakang oleh noona-nya. Ah...mereka membuatku iri. Aku tak punya kakak perempuan. Semua saudaraku laki-laki. Kedua kakakku Kangin dan Kibum, semuanya laki-laki. Kami memang akrab, namun tetap tak bisa seperti Yesung dan noona-nya. Itulah sebabnya, aku juga menganggap noona-nya Yesung sebagai noona-ku sendiri. Dia adalah noona yang ramah, baik hati, dan bersahabat. Aku sangat merindukannya, sayangnya saat ini dia sedang kuliah di luar kota.

Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan kudapati foto seorang anak laki-laki. Dia begitu mirip dengan Yesung, namun badannya lebih kecil dan rambutnya sedikit lebih pendek. Senyumnya manis seperti senyum milik Yesung. Matanya indah tak berbeda dari mata milik Yesung. Hampir semua yang ada padanya mirip dengan Yesung.

Tiba-tiba tanganku bergetar hebat. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Keringat dingin mengucur di keningku. Mataku perih, dadaku sesak. Aku merasa sulit bernafas saat ini. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Album foto yang kupegang pun terjatuh di lantai. Aku mencengkeram dadaku yang kini sesak. Kepalaku pening dan berat. Tiba-tiba mataku berkunang-kunang, makin lama sekitarku terlihat semakin samar dan akhirnya...

_Gelap!_

###

-Author POV-

Yesung duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan cemas. Diambilnya kain kompres yang mulai mengering di dahi Kyu dan membasahinya lagi dengan air es. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar Yesung dibuka secara kasar membuat Yesung terlonjat dari duduknya. Kemudian dilihatnya Eomma dan appa Kyu masuk dengan panik dan langsung menuju ke tempat Kyu. Disusul kemudian Kangin dan Kibum yang tak kalah panik. Eomma Kyu langsung saja menangis melihat keadaan anak bungsunya tersebut. Suaminya berdiri di sampingnya berusaha menenangkan meski dia tau itu sia-sia karna nyatanya dia sendiri tak mampu menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Yesung menuju luar kamar disusul oleh Kangin. Mereka menuju balkon. Di sana Kangin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Molla. Aku juga terkejut ketika mendapati dia terbaring di lantai. Saat itu aku baru saja pulang sekolah dan eomma ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Tapi, di sampingnya kutemukan album foto keluargaku. Kurasa dia melihatnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"Album foto keluargamu?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat.

"Ne~ Wae gurae?" tanya Yesung heran. Apa yang salah dengan album foto keluarganya.

"Ehm...siapa saja yang ada di album foto itu?" tanya Kangin hati-hati.

"Ha? Ehm...tentu saja seluruh anggota keluargaku. Eomma, appa, noona, aku, dan..." tiba-tiba Yesung tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Matanya merah dan bibirnya bergetar. Bayangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan kembali mencekiknya. Tangannya menggenggam pagar besi pembatas balkonnya. Giginya bergemeletukan tanda dia merasa gelisah. Kangin yang melihat gelagat Yesung langsung meraih tubuhnya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud...", kini Kangin pun tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia tau bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, yaitu membuka pintu masa lalu yang dengan sekuat tenaga telah ditutup rapat oleh Yesung. Karna di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang pahit yang pernah merenggut kebahagiaan keluarga Yesung.

"Hyung! Kyu sudah sadar!" teriak Kibum memecahkan suasana di balkon. Langsung saja Kangin berlari ke arah kamar Yesung untuk memastikannya. Sedangkan Yesung masih terdiam. Tatapannya kosong entah menerawang ke mana. Munculah benih-benih pertanyaan kecil yang memaksanya agar memeras otak untuk menemukan jawab.

**_(Flashback)_**

"Henry-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berenang masih menggunakan baju lengkap seperti itu?" Yesung berteriak pada adik bungsunya yang tengah berada di kolam renang masih menggunakan kaos dan celana jins panjang.

"Aku tidak berenang, Hyung. Aku mau mengambil koin keberuntunganku", jawab Henry tanpa melihat ke arah hyung-nya.

Henry adalah anak yang pendiam sama seperti Yesung. Dia tak terlalu memiliki teman. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dengan bermain PS. Sesekali dia keluar bersama Yesung, namun dia tak memiliki kondisi tubuh yang kuat layaknya Yesung dan noona-nya. Itulah yang membuat Henry jarang sekali keluar rumah, karna jika cuaca sedang tidak baik, maka Henry akan dengan mudah sakit.

Suatu hari, appa mereka sedang pulang dari luar kota tempat dia bekerja. Appa mereka membawakan oleh-oleh berupa baju dan mainan. Karna noona-nya suka sekali _fashion _maka appa-nya membelikan baju dan beberapa aksesoris. Lalu karna Yesung suka sekali membaca komik, maka appa-nya membelikan beberapa komik Jepang. Dan Henry yang suka bermain _game_ akhirnya dibelikan PS. Ketika Henry melihat aksesoris noona-nya yang berupa kalung, Henry tertarik dan memintanya. Awalnya noona-nya tidak mau, namun karna Henry merengek, akhirnya noona-nya pun mengalah.

Kalung itu sebenarnya tak istimewa. Hanya kalung biasa dengan bandul sebuah koin yang dilubangi bagian tepinya untuk tempat memasang rantai kalung. Koin itu berwarna perak mengkilat dengan gambar segitiga di salah satu sisinya, dan gambar bintang di sisi lainnya. Sejak saat itu Henry selalu memakai kalung koin itu ke mana pun dia pergi, bahkan ke kamar mandi sekali pun. Dia memang melepaskannya sesekali ketika tidur. Dan sejak memakai kalung koin itu, dia merasa selalu diliputi keberuntungan. Maka itu dia menyebutnya koin keberuntungan.

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa ada di kolam?" tanya Yesung bingung. Dia tau sekali bahwa koin keberuntungan adiknya itu tak pernah jauh-jauh dari adiknya. Henry selalu menyimpannya dengan baik, meskipun dia sering sekali membawa koin itu ke mana-mana, tapi Yesung yakin Henry takkan berani main-main dengan koin itu. Apalagi sampai melemparnya ke dalam kolam renang seperti itu.

"Tadi, akh..." tiba-tiba suara Henry terputus. Dia seperti terpeleset di kolam.

"Henry-ah! Henry-ah! Wae gurae? Jangan bercanda! Henry-ah, cepat kembali!" pekik Yesung panik.

"Hyung...Hyublupbub..." jerit Henry tak jelas karna kepalanya masuk ke dalam air. Henry terlihat timbul tenggelam sambil melambaikan tangannya seakan minta tolong.

"Henry-ah! Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" teriak Yesung makin panik. Yesung tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tak ada orang lain di sana selain dia dan Henry. Dan sialnya Yesung tak bisa berenang.

"..." tak lagi terdengar suara Henry, bahkan dia tak lagi muncul dari dalam kolam. Yesung makin panik. Dia terus berteriak memanggil Henry namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia nekat melompat ke kolam renang.

_Byur..._

**_(Flashback end)_**

###

To Be Continue


	8. Chapter 8

** (PART 8)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

_Andai saja waktu mempunyai kadaluarsa_

_Kuharap waktu itu tengah berada pada ambang batasnya_

_Rupanya aku terlalu lemah untuk bertahan_

-Author POV-

Hampir 2 minggu lamanya Yesung tak datang ke sekolah. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di benak teman-temannya. Yang lebih mengherankan, ketika teman-temannya datang ke rumah, yang ada justru eomma Yesung tak mengijinkan mereka untuk menemui Yesung. Alasannya tak jelas. Kekhawatiran pun tak dapat dielakkan.

Ryeowook melamun seorang diri di depan kelas. Biasanya saat istirahat seperti ini, dia akan mengobrol dengan teman satu genk-nya. Namun sejak tragedi Hanchul couple, hal semacam itu tak lagi bisa dia lakukan. Sesekali Leeteuk atau Sungmin akan menemaninya. Itu pun tak lama karna akhirnya mereka akan memutuskan untuk kembali menemani Heechul yang rapuh, tanpa mereka sadari, Ryeowook sebenarnya lebih rapuh saat ini.

Ryeowook masih saja betah memendam sendiri rahasianya dengan Hankyung. Sedangkan Yesung yang diharapkannya akan ada di sampingnya, kini justru menghilang tanpa kabar. Dia bukannya tak khawatir, berkali-kali dia datang ke rumah Yesung, namun perlakuan yang sama yang dia dapat. Kini dia harus melalui hari-harinya dengan kesepian.

"Ya!" Ryeowook terlonjak saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Oppa, kau mengagetkanku", ucapnya kesal.

"Siapa suruh melamun siang-siang begini?" jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Oppa, wae gurae?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian setelah melihat wajah Hankyung yang muram. Hankyung hanya membalas dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Oppa..."

"Gwaencana" jawab Hankyung bohong. Terlihat dari matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tak baik-baik saja.

"Hm..." Ryeowook hanya mendesah kecewa.

"Ryeowook-shi, apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Chullie masih saja gencar menyalahkanmu atas kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Dan teman-temanmu tak lagi leluasa menemanimu karna suasana kacau yang kubuat. Aku takkan bisa pergi dengan tenang", jelasnya kemudian.

"Apa kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Ryeowook tak sabar.

"Ne~ Semua keperluanku sudah beres. Nanti sore aku akan berangkat. Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat sekolah dan teman-temanku. Apa kau mau mengantarku? Ajak juga Yesung, aku tak bisa menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini", ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Secepat ini kah?" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya memerah. "Oppa, kau yakin tak ingin mengatakan pada Heechul tentang kepergianmu?"

"Apa aku membuatmu begitu sulit?" tanya Hankyung yang harusnya dia tau jawabnya.

"Anio~ Bukan itu maksudku."

"Hm..." Hankyung mendesah pasrah. Ditatapnya gedung sekolah yang akan dia rindukan. Dilihatnya teman-teman yang berlalu-lalang. Dia yakin akan menyesal. Namun dia tau tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Menekuk wajahnya dan mengepalkan tangan. Hatinya hancur. "Oppa...Wookie-ah... wae gurae?"

Dia melangkah gontai menuju kantin. HP-nya bergetar sedari tadi tak dihiraukannya. Dia tau pasti itu dari Leeteuk atau Sungmin. Sejak putusnya dia dan Hankyung, dua sahabatnya itu memang menjadi _over protective _terhadapnya. Tak ingin membiarkannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Pertanyaan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Dia bahkan tidak tau kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul. Dia memikirkan Yesung yang sudah lama tak masuk sekolah. Tak jelas alasan dia memikirkannya. Mungkin karna dia tau bahwa Yesung bukan tipe anak pembolos.

"Apa dia sakit? Aku harus ke ruang guru untuk tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak aneh itu" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun membelokkan langkahnya. Yang awalnya ingin ke kantin, kini dia berbelok ke arah ruang guru. Sesampainya di sana, ternyata tak seorang pun guru yang ditemuinya. Ruangan itu kosong. Entah para guru itu pergi ke mana di jam istirahat seperti ini. Saat dia hendak melangkah ke luar, sebuah map berwarna merah, berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Di map itu, tertulis dengan jelas nama Hankyung. Jantungnya terpacu 2 kali lebih cepat. Tangannya bergetar. Ingin sekali dia meraih map itu dan membukanya. Namun, waktu tak memihaknya. Bel masuk berbunyi. Dia terlonjak kaget karna bersamaan dengan bunyi bel, masuk seorang guru yang menegurnya.

"Heechul-shi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah curiga.

"Ha? Ehm...tidak Pak, tidak ada", jawab Heechul gugup. Kemudian dia langsung saja keluar dari ruang guru dengan terburu-buru.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Heechul tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada map merah di kantor guru tadi. Dia memang tak tau apa isinya, namun map itu membuat dia gelisah. Perasaannya tak enak. Dia benar-benar ingin kembali ke ruang guru dan mencari tau tentang hal itu. Masalahnya dia tak punya alasan kuat untuk dikatakan pada gurunya. Dan jam pelajaran pun berlalu tanpa dia sadari.

Semua anak mulai beramai-ramai ke tempat parkir untuk segera pulang. Beberapa anak dengan urusannya masing-masing masih betah berkeliaran di sekolah. Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin juga sudah beranjak untuk pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang, rupanya Heechul masih terpaku pada map merah itu. Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya mulai geram.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" sentak Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

"Anio~" jawabnya bohong. Sepulang sekolah mereka mampir ke sebuah _mall_ untuk berbelanja. Heechul sangat suka berbelanja, maka itu Leeteuk dan Sungmin sengaja mengajaknya ke _mall _untuk menghiburnya yang sedang patah hati. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Heechul terlihat tak antusias sama sekali. Berjam-jam mereka memutari _mall _namun tak satu pun hal yang bisa menarik perhatian Heechul. Dan mereka pun menyerah.

"Kita pulang saja. Aku lelah", ucap Sungmin yang disetujui Leeteuk.

"Kita kembali ke sekolah", kata Heechul tiba-tiba. Sungmin dan Leeteuk saling bertukar pandang tak mengerti.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Pokoknya kita kembali ke sekolah. Aku harus mengetahui sesuatu", jawab Heechul tak menjelaskan apa pun. Kemudian dia melangkah dengan cepat diikuti Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang masih penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Heechul langsung berlari ke ruang guru. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi. Ruang guru hampir saja ditutup sebelum akhirnya datang Heechul dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dihalanginya guru yang akan mengunci ruangan itu.

"Berhenti, Pak, jangan ditutup dulu!" pintanya dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan setelah berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya guru itu.

"Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Ini penting. Saya mohon..."

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Hentikan Kyu!", bentak eomma padaku. Suaranya yang mulai serak membahana di kamar apartemen yang kami sewa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini sementara Yesung sedang mengutuki dirinya untuk sebuah dosa yang tak pernah dia perbuat", ucapku entah pada siapa.

"Kyu! Hentikan omong kosong ini!" eomma makin meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku harus ke sana dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ya, aku harus ke sana", lagi-lagi aku bicara entah pada siapa. Aku mondar-mandir tak karuan. Keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhku. Badanku gemetar tak karuan. Mataku memerah, pedih.

"Kyu!"

_Plak...!_

Pipiku terasa panas. Mulutku terbungkam seketika. Sejurus kemudian kulihat eomma menyesali perlakuannya sendiri padaku. Dia terduduk di hadapanku. Menunduk dalam dengan nafas yang memburu. Panas yang kurasa di pipiku, kini telah kalah telak dengan sesak di dadaku.

"Dosa? Dosa mana yang sedang kau bicarakan?" eomma mulai meracau tak begitu jelas. Suaranya parau.

"Kau pikir 2 tahun ini kau baik-baik saja? Kau pikir dosa yang kau katakan tadi tidak menghukummu yang bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa?"

"Eomma, aku bukan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan kurasa eomma terlalu tau apa yang aku lakukan. Aku..."

"Diam! Kubilang diam Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak eomma memotong kata-kataku. Kini dia menatapku tajam. Tatapan yang begitu kubenci. Aku tak lagi bisa membedakan mana peluh dan mana air mata. Semua bercampur menjadi satu menyeruak di tengah-tengah kami. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karna isak yang mencekat. Kudengar derap langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

_Brak...!_

Kangin hyung membuka kasar pintu kamarku. Menyerobot masuk dan mendekap tubuh eomma dari belakang. Kulihat cairan bening melesak dari matanya yang sendu. Memeluk eomma makin erat hingga eomma terlihat makin sesak.

"Apa belum cukup 2 tahun ini kau menderita? Kau pikir selama 2 tahun ini kau menderita sendirian? Bagaimana dengan eomma, appa, aku dan Kibum? Apa pernah sedikit saja kau memikirkan kami? Kau egois Kyu, kau egois! Hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Aku tak beranjak dari tempatku. Berdiri kaku menatap pemandangan pilu dihadapanku. Bayangan masa lalu yang menyeramkan menghantuiku lagi. Aku terlalu lelah 2 tahun ini. Namun, Kangin hyung benar, aku egois. Memikirkan diriku sendiri, merasa menderita sendiri. Dan mereka...

###

-Author POV-

Pesawat dengan tujuan London akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yesung akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya di bandara Internasional Korea tersebut.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali. Tak ada jawaban", ucap Ryeowook lemah.

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Mungkin juga dia marah", kata Hankyung menyesal.

"Sudah hampir 2 minggu dia tak masuk sekolah. Beberapa kali aku datang ke rumahnya, namun tak diijinkan untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya". Ryeowook memandang orang-orang yang hilir mudik bersama kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan keluarga Hankyung sudah kesekian kalinya memberi tanda padanya agar segera bergegas menyiapkan diri karna pesawat akan segera lepas landas.

"Apa dia sakit", tanya Hankyung kemudian. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tak bergairah.

Hankyung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menatap wajahnya yang lesu. Dia tau Ryeowook benar-benar rapuh. Setelah dia pergi nanti, tak ada lagi yang akan membela Ryeowook di depan teman-temannya terutama Chullie. Dan tak ada tempat bagi Ryeowook melampiaskan isi hatinya karna Yesung yang tak diketahui kabarnya. Kali ini Hankyung makin berat untuk beranjak pergi, bukan karna Chullie, namun lebih kepada keadaan kacau yang telah dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Ryeowook, meski Ryeowook terus saja meyakinkan padanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia tau bahwa Ryeowook berbohong, namun tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Hankyung pun pergi. Ryeowook melepasnya dengan deraian air mata yang sedari tadi dia coba tahan agar tak menyeruak di sela-sela pelipis matanya. Pertahanan itu runtuh tatkala dilihatnya bayangan Hankyung yang makin menjauh dan tak lagi terlihat. Satu teman terbaiknya pergi, dan beberapa masalah telah menantinya untuk kembali.

###

-Heechul POV-

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Kurasa aku terlambat, namun aku tetap ingin terus berlari. Amarah, tangis, penyesalan, dan kekecewaan tengah merobek-robek dadaku. Tak kupedulikan teriakan orang-orang yang bertubrukan denganku. Tak kupedulikan cacian dan makian yang dilemparkan padaku. Aku hanya ingin berlari dan berlari meski aku tau aku telah terlambat.

_Hosh...hosh...hosh..._

Aku berhenti berlari ketika kudapati sebuah punggung yang kukenal tengah berdiri di sana. Sendiri. Aku tau aku sudah terlambat. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemilik punggung itu berbalik. Aku tau dia sempat terperanjak karna terkejut melihatku dan beberapa orang yang kini berhasil menyusulku yang berlari meninggalkan mereka. Dia diam. Kulihat tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia ingin menghampiriku. Lelah menunggunya, aku pun beranjak ke arahnya.

"Wae? Wae? WAE?" terdengar suaraku yang makin meninggi. Kugoncang-goncangkan bahunya berharap dia akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Namun lagi-lagi kulihat dia diam. Menatapku penuh rasa takut dan sesal yang tak kumengerti.

Sebuah tangan menarikku dan berusaha menenangkanku. Kakiku lemas, entah karna berlari ataukah karna tak sanggup lagi bertahan dengan semua ini.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa tak kau ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Hankyung oppa untuk terakhir kalinya? Kenapa kau membiarkanku membencinya bahkan di hari terakhirnya di sini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Mianhae...", jawab Ryeowook begitu lirih hingga aku hampir tak mendengarnya. Kulepaskan tangan Leeteuk yang melingkar di tubuhku. Kembali kuraih tubuh Ryeowook, namun kali ini untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukkanku. Kueratkan hingga dia merasa sesak. Kutumpahkan segala amarah, tangis, penyesalan, dan kekecewaan yang merobek dadaku. Tubuhnya yang mungil, yang begitu rapuh, entah mengapa sanggup menahan sakit seperti itu. Sakit yang kutorehkan padanya akibat kebodohanku. Kurasa permintaan maaf yang terlalu naif, tak bisa menggantikan rasa bersalah yang kuderita.

"Wookie-ah pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" kulepaskan pelukkanku dan mulai memukul lemah tubuhnya yang tak melawan itu. Dia tak bergeming. Masih saja setia dengan diamnya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan aku melakukan hal terbodoh di dunia? Membencimu dan Hankyung oppa, yang harusnya tak pernah terbesitkan di otakku untuk melakukannya? Kenapa kau menanggung sendiri lukamu akibat perbuatanku yang bodoh ini? Jawab aku! Jawab!" kembali kupeluk tubuhnya. Kini lebih erat. Kulampiaskan kerinduanku yang dengan susah payah kutepis demi keegoisan dan kebutaanku akan cemburu. Kurasakan tangannya mulai membalas pelukkanku. Kemudian kurasakan tangan-tangan lain ikut bergabung dalam pelukkan rindu ini. Tangis pun makin terpecah. Di sini. Di bandara Internasional Korea, tempat di mana seharusnya aku melepaskan Hankyung oppa terakhir kalinya untuk pergi ke London. Meski menyesal karna tak mendapatkan _moment _ itu, setidaknya ada satu hal yang kusyukuri. Aku mendapatkan sahabatku kembali.

###

-Hana POV-

Aku berdiri di depan rumah yang telah kutinggal hampir setahun lamanya. Karna sedang libur kuliah, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melepas rindu dengan eomma dan dongsaengku tersayang. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan tak sabar.

"Eomma...!" aku berlari ke arah eomma. Memeluknya erat menyalurkan rindu yang tak terkira.

"Hana..." eomma menyambutku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" tanyaku kemudian. Tiba-tiba wajah eomma terlihat muram. Aku tau ini pertanda tak baik. Kudengar Yesung sakit. Itulah yang juga menjadi alasanku untuk pulang. Aku merasa kejadian 2 tahun lalu terulang kembali. Hari di mana aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Hari yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehku akan terjadi. Hari di mana aku kehilangan dia. Henry, adik bungsuku.

Hari itu adalah hari terpahit bagi keluargaku. Duka mendalam menghias di seluruh sudut rumah kami. Eomma, appa, aku, dan Yesung. Kami kehilangan Henry. Aku tak tau mengapa anak sepolos dia pergi begitu cepatnya. Rasanya aku ingin sekali bertukar tempat dengannya. Sejak kecil dia tak benar-benar merasakan kehidupan yang bahagia. Lahir dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah, yang membuatnya harus sering berada di rumah. Tak memiliki teman membuat hidupnya kesepian. Hanya _game_ yang menjadi teman selama hidupnya. Dan aku sebagai kakaknya, merasa belum cukup memberikan kasih sayang yang harusnya pantas dia dapatkan lebih.

Hari itu aku masih berada di tempat les ketika eomma menelponku dengan suara yang parau. Mengatakan bahwa Henry telah pergi. Aku yang tak paham bergegas pulang. Dan setibanya di rumah, aku hanya mendapati pemandangan yang pilu. Tubuh Henry terbujur kaku. Dikelilingi sanak saudara dengan berurai air mata. Langkahku terhenti. Tiba-tiba tubuhku ambruk dan aku tak lagi bisa melihat apa pun.

Ketika kubuka mata, aku masih saja mendengar jerit tangis membahana di rumahku. Kupikir ini hanya mimpi buruk. Sialnya ini nyata. Kuberanikan diri keluar kamar. Di sana kulihat eomma seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya. Meraung-raung tak karuan. Sedang appa berusaha menahan sakitnya sendiri demi menenangkan eomma. Di sisi lain kulihat Yesung duduk dengan memeluk lutut. Dia berada di pojok ruangan. Mengamati eomma dan tubuh Henry yang tak lagi bergerak. Pandangannya kosong. Matanya merah. Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Aku telah kehilangan adik bungsuku, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan adikku yang lain.

Butuh waktu lama bagi keluargaku menerima kepahitan itu. Namun, eomma dan appa adalah orang tua yang tegar. Mereka berusaha tesenyum di depanku dan Yesung. Menghibur kami dengan mengatakan bahwa Henry akan baik-baik saja dan bahagia di sana. Aku yakin mereka lebih sakit, lebih perih, dan lebih kehilangan. Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk merelakan. Mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa Henry benar-benar telah pergi.

Berbeda dengan Yesung. Sejak Henry pergi, aku merasa dia juga ikut pergi. Semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kutukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia terus saja merasa bahwa kematian Henry adalah kesalahannya, kebodohannya. Meski eomma, appa, dan aku sendiri telah meyakinkannya berkali-kali bahwa itu adalah kecelakaan, dia tetap saja merasa dialah yang telah membuat Henry pergi.

"Harusnya aku bisa berenang. Harusnya Henry tidak mati" itulah yang selalu dia katakan. Setiap kali dia mengatakan itu, hati kami remuk. Luka yang tak kunjung sembuh, justru semakin melebar.

Eomma yang tak tahan akhirnya membawa Yesung ke pskiater. Kami sudah kehilangan Henry, dan kami tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Kami hanya sanggup merelakan satu hal, dan kami harus mempertahankan hal yang lain.

###

-Yesung POV-

Hampir 2 minggu aku mengurung diri di kamar. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menyiksaku. Bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengan senyum tawa, sedang Henry berada entah di mana. Dunia kami telah berbeda. Semua orang selalu mengatakan itu padaku. Setiap kali aku merindukannya, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya atau sekedar mendengar suaranya. Aku hanya bisa mengingat bayangan menyeramkan itu. Bayangan kelam yang seingatku telah berusaha dihapus dari otakku.

Kudengar pintu kamarku dibuka. Kemudian kulihat sosok yang begitu kukenal. Mataku membulat tatkala aku tau siapa sosok itu. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan langsung saja memeluknya erat. Menangis sejadi-jadinya yang tak bisa kulakukan selama hampir 2 minggu ini.

"Noona...noona..." aku menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil.

"Yesung-ah, sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku? Apa aku datang di saat yang tepat?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Aku hampir gila karna merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon jangan lagi ada yang pergi" ucapku sambil mengusap kasar air mataku.

"Yesung-ah...rupanya kau masih adik kecilku yang dulu", jawabnya sambil mempererat pelukkan kami. Aku tau di luar kamar ini ada eomma yang menangis di sana. Mencengkeram dadanya yang sesak. Kudengar appa tak bisa pulang. Dan hampir 2 minggu aku menyiksanya dengan kediamanku. Aku sendiri tak tau harus bagaimana. Perasaan seperti ini tak juga kuinginkan. Namun, aku benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari penyesalan menyakitkan itu.

Noona membuka jendela agar udara dapat masuk di kamarku yang kini pengap. Sinar matahari senja telah memperlihatkan isi kamarku yang tak karuan. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap wajah yang sangat aku rindukan itu. Dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan matanya yang indah. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Senyum yang menentramkan hatiku.

Dia melangkah mendekat. Di tangkupnya pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat di tubuhku. Lalu dia memelukku lagi. Menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku. Menangis terisak sambil berbisik di telingaku,

"Aku pernah kehilangan seorang adik yang kucintai. Kumohon, aku tak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi!"

###

-Author POV-

"Annyeonghaseo..."

"Ne~" Hana berlari kecil menuju pintu. Dia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang datang adalah yeoja manis yang dia kenal.

"Annyeonghaseo..." sapanya lembut.

"Annyeong" jawab Hana tak kalah lembut. Dia tersenyum melihat yeoja manis itu. "Ehm...sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

"Ah...aku Ryeowook" kata yeoja manis itu. Dan Hana mengangguk seakan mengingat sesuatu. Senyum terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Ne~ Aku ingat sekarang" dipandangnya yeoja itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kau tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik" ucapnya jujur.

"Khamsahamida. Kapan eonni pulang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ehm...tadi sore. Aku sedang libur kuliah. Kau...pasti ingin bertemu dengan Yesung kan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ha? Ah...ne~ hehehehe. Sudah hampir 2 minggu Yesung tidak masuk sekolah. Teman-teman sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya" jawab Ryeowook gugup.

"Kau...tidak khawatir?" tanya Hana makin membuat pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah.

"Ha? Tentu. Tentu aku juga khawatir. Aku kan juga temannya"

"A...arasso. Masuklah, dia ada di kamar. Dia pasti senang melihat siapa yang datang. Aku akan..."

"Kim Hana!" tiba-tiba eomma memotong pembicaraan mereka. Hana terkejut melihat eomma-nya telah berada di belakang mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Yesung butuh teman untuk menghiburnya" ucap Hana menenangkan eomma-nya.

"Apa aku menggangu?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Anio...kaja!" Hana menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju kamar Yesung. Diliriknya eomma sepintas dan mengedipkan mata. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Ryeowook akan bisa membuat Yesung kembali lagi ceria.

Hana membuka kamar Yesung. Saat itu Yesung tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah seusai mandi. Betapa terkejutnya Yesung ketika melihat seseorang yang dibawa noona-nya ke kamarnya.

"Rrrr...Ryeowook", pekiknya terbata.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karna hampir 2 minggu kau tak tampak di sekolah. Baiklah, kalian bicara baik-baik, aku akan mengambil makanan untuk kalian. Ok?" goda Hana pada adik tercintanya.

Hana pun meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang masih terpaku. Yesung akhirnya tersadar bahwa Ryeowook, yeoja yang dicintainya selama 12 tahun lamanya, kini tengah berada di kamarnya. Berdua saja dengannya. Celakanya, kamarnya kini tak layak disebut kamar.

"Ah...bagaimana ini, kamarku berantakan. Mianhae. Aku tak tau bahwa kau akan datang", kata Yesung bingung.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali datang, tapi kau tak mau menemuiku. Aku sudah berkali-kali menghubungimu tapi kau tak mau membalasku. Aku tak tau kabarmu selama hampir dua minggu dan kau masih memikirkan kamarmu yang berantakan? Yesung-ah! Pabo!" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada makin meninggi. Sejurus kemudian pipinya basah. Mata yang indah, kini telah memerah.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tak mengerti. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Keadaan hatinya belum benar-benar membaik, sekarang dia harus dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang memilukan ini.

"Mianhae" akhirnya hanya sepotong kata itu yang sanggup meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Yesung-ah! Apa kau tau yang terjadi padaku selama kau tak ada? Apa kau tau bagaimana rapuhnya aku selama tak ada kau di sampingku? Apa kau tau? Ya! Beraninya kau lari dariku begitu saja! Kau sudah menyetujui untuk menggenggam tanganku ketika aku sedih, tapi kau justru menghilang begitu saja!" Ryeowook bicara panjang lebar hingga terengah-engah.

"Mianhae" jawab Yesung lagi.

"Ya! Kau..." kata-kata Ryeowook terhenti. Ditatapnya Yesung lekat-lekat. Nafasnya masih memburu. Dia lelah bicara sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Sedangkan Yesung masih betah dengan jurus diamnya.

Saat ini hanya satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Yesung. Memeluknya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang rapuh, seperti halnya yang pernah dilakukan Hankyung. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa Hankyung dengan begitu mudahnya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan memeluk tubuhnya. Sedangkan dia, itu terlalu sulit baginya. Keinginan itu ada, bahkan terlalu ada. Namun tak ada sedikit pun keberanian untuk itu. Lagi-lagi dia hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan kebisuannya.

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Setelah hampir 2 minggu berlalu, aku baru berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu lagi. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya seorang yeoja membuka pintu itu.

"Noona" jeritku seketika melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pekiknya tak kalah heboh setelah melihatku. Diraihnya tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya. Aku pun membalas pelukkan hangat itu. Tak kusangka dia berada di sini.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku antusias.

"Baru tadi sore. Hwa...rupanya kau ada di sini. Sejak kapan?" senyum itu masih kuingat. Tawa itu masih melekat dalam memori otakku. Dia makin cantik dan terlihat dewasa.

"Aku sedang libur sekolah. Aku sudah di sini sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Sebentar lagi liburku akan segera habis, dan aku harus segera kembali ke New York yang membosankan itu.

"Membosankan?" dia mengernyitkan dahi membuat wajahnya tampak begitu lucu.

"Ne~ Tak ada yeoja secantik dirimu di sana. Bagaimana tak membosankan?" candaku disambut pukulan kecil di dadaku.

"Ayo masuk" ajaknya yang kuiyakan. Baru beberapa langkah, aku melihat Yesung dan seorang yeoja turun dari tangga. Kulihat Yesung sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja. Mungkin karna noona kesayangannya datang. Atau mungkin juga...karna yeoja manis itu...

###

To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

**Bales review dulu:**

**Chapter 7:**

Baby Kim: kalo penasaran, baca terus ya ^^v

ryeofha2125: ne~

Andhisa Joyers: bukan Cuma perasaanmu aja kok, tapi juga perasaan author =p

Janwook: ne...gomawo ^^v

viiaRyeosom: pertanyaanmu dah kejawab di chapter 8 kan? Han gege udah author usir (dijambak Heechul) ^^v

Kim Sooyeon: hehehehe, iya nih. Ngesot kaya suster ngesot.

Iya deh, tapi author blajar NC dulu ya...upz...maksudnya belajar bikin FF NC ^^v

: ayo semangatin Yesung oppa ^^v

KiKyuWook: ehm...jawab ga ya? Hehehehe ^^v

**Chapter 8:**

KimJinMinGummo: hagagagga, tenang kalo generasi Yewook punah, kan masih ada author yang bakal menggantikan posisi Ryeowook oppa... (plak, dikeroyok ELF ^^v)

chocolatess: wah, kalo author kok bau-bau gosong ya? ^^v

Janyewook: sabar juga ya, author ini emang mulai lelet dalam meng-update ^^v

EternalClouds2421: iya, Alhamdulillah ya...

Annathan Kim: kapan ya? Mungkin setelah mendapat restu dari author ^^v

gdtop: wah, apaaan tu?

Juneeryeosomnia: hahaha, author bingung jawabnya.

Desty love dimple man: wah...dikejar sampek sini...

Yg parent vs children pasti dilanjutin kok, tapi entah kapan #evilaugh

Yg shoppaholic bakal author share di sini juga, tapi dengan konsep yg beda banget ^^v

All: gomawo for review ^^v

Seperti biasa, mian kalo balesan review-nya super duper GeJe ^^v

** (PART 9)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

_Rupanya waktu sedang mengujiku_

_Bergulir sesuka hati membiarkanku dengan ketidakmengertianku_

_Kurasa menunggu bukanlah jawaban_

_Karna kurasa aku tak lagi bisa bertahan_

-Kyuhyun POV-

Kami duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati acara TV yang sebenarnya tak sungguh-sungguh kami lihat.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanyaku pada Yesung.

"Ne~" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tak ingin memperkenalkan yeoja di sebelahmu padaku?" ucapku sambil tersenyum menggoda. Yeoja itu sangat manis. Kupikir pasti itu pacar Yesung.

"Ah...hampir saja aku lupa. Kyu, kenalkan ini Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook kenalkan ini Kyu, sepupuku" jawab Yesung kemudian. Aku pun menjulurkan tanganku sambil tersenyum setampan mungkin. Yeoja itu membalas uluran tanganku juga dengan senyuman yang menggemaskan. Namun tak lama kemudian yeoja yang kini kuketahui namanya adalah Ryeowook, pamit untuk pulang. Aku sedikit kecewa, karna sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih lama mengobrol dengannya.

Setelah Ryeowook pulang, aku dan Yesung beralih ke kamar Yesung. Kulihat kamarnya berantakan tak seperti biasanya. Aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Aku berencana menginap di sini malam ini. Aku harus memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa keadaan Yesung sudah lebih baik. Kami membaringkan tubuh kami di kasur. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, kami mengobrol seperti biasa.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanyaku pada Yesung.

"Siapa? Ryeowook? Ah, dia temanku sejak kecil" jawabnya masih menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kenapa sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu karna kita tak pernah satu sekolah" jawabnya yang kubenarkan. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan yeoja itu. Hal ini membuatku lupa akan tujuan awalku datang ke sini. Aku justru banyak bertanya tentang yeoja itu. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Tatapannya kini beralih padaku. Aku yang kaget ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum misterius. "Ya! Dia yeoja baik-baik!" ucapnya kemudian yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudmu aku bukan namja baik-baik?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan iblis" ucapnya yang membuatku melayangkan pukulan gemas ke kepalanya. Dia yang tak terima meraih kepalaku dan menjitaknya. Kami pun saling membalas seperti yang kami lakukan ketika kecil dulu. Hari-hari yang begitu kurindukan.

-Author POV-

Setelah lama tak masuk sekolah, akhirnya Yesung kembali juga. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang seperti biasa. Menunggu bidadarinya. Dia rindu melakukan rutinitas itu. Ketika dia sedang menunggu, dilihatnya Heechul berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri. Saat Heechul menyadari keberadaan Yesung, dia pun menghampiri Yesung. Sambil berlari kecil, disunggingkannya senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Yesung-ah, kau sudah masuk? Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Heechul senang melihat temannya kembali ke sekolah.

"Ah...ne~. Aku hanya tak enak badan" jawab Yesung kelabakan.

"Kau sakit? Mianhae, aku tak datang menjengukmu" sesal Heechul.

"Gwaencana. Kudengar dari Ryeowook kalau Hankyung hyung sudah berangkat ke London. Aku harap kau bisa mendukung keputusannya. Dia benar-benar berat meninggalkanmu, kau harus tau itu." kata Yesung dengan wajah simpati.

"Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya? Aku merasa buruk di depan Ryeowook dan sahabatku lainnya" jawab Heechul murung mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bukan salahmu. Jika aku berada di posisimu, aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" ucap Yesung berusaha menghibur. Heechul menatap Yesung sesaat. Dia ingat sekali bahwa selama hatinya kacau karna Hankyung, Yesunglah yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menemaninya. Menenangkan hatinya yang terluka.

"Yesung-ah, gomawo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Semua. Untuk semua yang kau lakukan"

"Tapi aku tak melakukan apa pun"

Heechul meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia berbalik lagi ke arah Yesung dan menjabat tangan Yesung.

"Kita berteman sekarang" ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya seolah dia dan Yesung sedang mengesahkan sebuah perjanjian. Lagi-lagi dia berhasil membuat Yesung terbengong-bengong (apadeh author ini -,-). Belum lagi Yesung mengerti, Heechul kembali meninggalkan namja berkepala besar itu sendiri dengan mulut yang menganga (author dihajar Yesung =p).

Setelah Heechul pergi, yang dinanti Yesung pun datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat sangat ceria karna melihat Yesung berdiri di sana menyambutnya seperti biasa. Rupanya beberapa minggu ini dia merasa kehilangan, dan kini dia sadar, Yesung lah yang membuatnya merasakan hal itu.

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Yesung. Melihat jam tanganku berulang-ulang berharap jarumnya segera berpindah angka. Kakiku kesemutan karna terlalu lama berdiri, namun entah mengapa aku juga tak ingin duduk. Hatiku terasa gelisah. Hingga akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi juga. Suaranya begitu keras hingga aku yang berada di depan pintu gerbang pun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kulihat murid-murid berhamburan keluar. Beberapa anak menabrakku. Ketika seorang namja menabrakku, dia akan memelototkan matanya, namun jika yeoja yang menabrakku, maka dia akan mengerlingkan matanya. Dasar yeoja-yeoja genit, tak bisa melihat namja tampan sepertiku.

Kesal menanggapi anak-anak itu, perhatianku pun teralih ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berjalan beriringan menuju ke arahku. Akhirnya senyumku mengembang juga. Setelah dekat, Yesung pun terlihat terkejut saat melihatku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Selama di Korea, kau tak pernah mengajakku jalan kan?" jawabku menyembunyikan maksud yang sebenarnya. Aku pun tersenyum evil yang kuyakin bisa ditangkap jelas oleh Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri. Tidak apa-apa" ucap Ryeowook kemudian. Tentu saja aku takkan membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Andwe! Kau ikut juga, aku kan bawa mobil" ucapku buru-buru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan motorku" tanya Yesung kemudian. Ah...tepat sekali, ini kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa berdua saja dengan Ryeowook. Namun belum sempat aku bicara, tiba-tiba datang segerombolan bocah, upz...maksudku 3 namja aneh yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah kami sambil meneriakkan nama Yesung. Itu benar-benar berisik.

"Yesung-ah...Yesung-ah...hosh...hosh..." ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. Nafas mereka tak beraturan mungkin karna mereka berlari.

"Kami ingin ke rumahmu. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bahas" ucap seorang namja yang berbadan lebih besar dari yang lain.

"Ne~ ini penting. Sangat penting. Menyangkut hidup dan mati kami" ucap namja satunya dengan serius. Dia berbadan atletis dan berwajah tampan. Tapi tetap saja dia tak lebih tampan dariku, hehehe (evilaugh -,-).

"Mwo? Ah...tidak-tidak. Aku tau hal yang kalian anggap penting itu pasti tidak penting sama sekali. Kalian kan selalu begitu" sergah Yesung dengan wajah kesal. Aku yang merasa ada keuntungan di balik namja-namja itu pun tak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Yesung-ah, kau tak boleh begitu, Mereka membutuhkanmu, jadi kau harus menemani mereka. Biar Ryeowook aku yang antar" ucapku dengan evilsmile-ku yang mematikan. Yesung yang bisa menangkap gelagat jahatku pun berusaha menggagalkan rencanaku. Tapi tak semudah itu, percuma aku dijuluki raja evil jika tak bisa membereskan hal semacam ini. Kuraih tangan Ryeowook yang bingung, dan mengajaknya ke mobilku. Yesung yang hendak menghalangi, untungnya dibereskan oleh ketiga namja penolongku yang entah berasal darimana itu. Dan aku pun sukses berduaan dengan Ryeowook meski kesadaran Ryeowook sepertinya masih belum 100%.

###

-Author POV-

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan.

"Ehm...kau mau ke mana? Aku sudah 2 tahun meninggalkan Korea, jadi aku tak begitu tau tempat yang bagus" jawab Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Ryeowook.

"Bukankah kau bilang mau mengantarku pulang?" ucap Ryeowook.

"Apa kau buru-buru? Kau tak ingin mengantarku jalan-jalan? Kau tak kasihan denganku yang terlihat bosan akut gara-gara mendekam di apartemen setiap hari? Yesung sibuk, dan kau juga menolak menemaniku. Hm...malangnya nasibku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil berakting sedih.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa aneh pergi berdua saja denganmu" kata Ryeowook dengan hati-hati.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh? Tenang saja, aku sangat bersahabat, kita pasti cepat akrab. Lagi pula pergi bersama akan membantu kita untuk lebih dekat kan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

Ryeowook pun tak ada pilihan lain. Akhirnya dia menemani Kyuhyun keliling kota Seoul. Kyuhyun memang pandai mencairkan suasana sehingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengakrabkan diri. Meski baru 2 kali mereka bertemu, namun mereka seperti telah kenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ryeowook terlihat nyaman bersama Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tentu saja senang melihat Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum bahagianya.

###

-Yesung POV-

"Ini yang kalian sebut penting? Ini hidup dan mati kalian? Aish...dasar menyebalkan, aku sudah menduganya!" jeritku kesal kepada ketiga namja yang ada di hadapanku. Ketiga namja itu hanya saling pandang mendengar celotehku.

"Kalian tau, kalian itu...ah!" saking kesalnya aku sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya! Kau kan tau Pak So Man itu (maksudnya Lee So Man ahjushi ^^v) killer-nya minta maaf, tentu saja ini tentang hidup dan mati kami. Jika kami tak mengerjakan tugasnya, bisa mati kami. Karna itu kami datang padamu untuk meminta petunjuk agar kami bisa tetap hidup" jawab Eunhyuk cengengesan.

"Siapa suruh melanggar peraturan? Giliran dapat tugas, kalian membawaku dalam masalah ini. Petunjuk apanya? Bilang saja kalian ingin aku yang mengerjakannya kan?" gertakku makin kesal dengan kelakuan ketiga namja itu.

"Ya! Ayolah Yesung, jangan marah-marah terus. Daripada marah, lebih baik kau gunakan waktu yang sangat berharga ini untuk mengerjakan tugas kami, upz...maksudku memberi kami petunjuk" sela Shindong membuat otakku makin mendidih.

Mereka benar-benar tak tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku di sini mengerjakan tugas hukuman mereka yang tak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali denganku, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjalankan aksi evilnya di sana. Entah di mana. Bahkan aku tak tau apakah mereka masih bersama atau tidak.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali memakan ketiga namja itu karna tak bisa menahan amarahku. Jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Pikiranku melayang entah ke mana. Mungkin mencari Kyu dan Ryeowook yang kini entah di mana. Aku benar-benar ingin menyusul mereka, meski aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika ada di hadapan mereka. Harusnya aku bisa menduga bahwa Kyu akan jatuh hati pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook-ku. Yeoja yang selama 12 tahun ini kunanti cintanya, kini tengah bersama Kyu, si raja evil. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa Kyu memiliki wajah tampan dan aura yang bisa membuat yeoja akan tergila-gila padanya, aku sangat mengenalnya. Belasan tahun kami bersama. Dan kini aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook akan jatuh cinta pada Kyu.

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Tak terasa hari semakin gelap. Aku dan Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju mobil. Kami masih tertawa bersama mengingat hal-hal lucu yang terjadi selama jalan-jalan kami. Dia bahkan tetap terlihat manis meski tertawa begitu lebar.

Aku pun mengantarnya pulang. Selama perjalanan ke rumahnya, aku masih sempat melontarkan lelucon yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dia sangat mudah tertawa. Itu lah yang membuatku tak bosan menceritakan hal-hal lucu padanya.

Sayang waktu tak lagi mendukungku. Tak terasa kami telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Rupanya rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah Yesung. Aku mengantarnya hingga di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia mengajakku masuk, namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan sudah malam. Sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali, namun melihat wajahnya yang begitu kelelahan, aku tak rela membiarkan waktu istirahatnya terganggu olehku.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini" ucapku dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya terkembang di bibirku.

"Anio~ akulah yang berterima kasih. Aku sangat senang hari ini" jawabnya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku" tanyaku tiba-tiba yang telah memudarkan senyum di bibirnya. Kini dia menatapku bingung.

"Hahahaha, kau masih saja bercanda" tawanya kemudian. Rupanya dia masih mengira aku melontarkan lelucon. Dengan sigap kuraih pundaknya dengan kedua tanganku. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat berharap dia menemukan keseriusan di mataku.

"Sepertinya aku serius" ucapku meyakinkan. Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Menatapku bimbang.

"Tapi..." aku tau apa yang akan dia katakan. Dan aku tak kan membiarkannya mengatakan itu.

"Tapi kau tak menyukaiku?" serangku memotong perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku..." baru saja dia mau memulai bicara lagi, tepat seperti yang kupikirkan, dia akan mengatakan itu. Dan aku yang tanggap lagi-lagi memotongnya.

"Aku jelek?" tanyaku memojokkannya.

"Anio~ hanya saja..." dia kelabakan dan aku pun meluncurkan senjata pamungkas terakhirku.

"Anio? Berarti kau menyukaiku? Dan berarti aku tampan? Berarti juga kau tak menolakku. Ok, mulai hari ini kita resmi pacaran. Selamat malam chagi~" ucapku beruntun tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk memotong. Aku pun melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju mobilku, meninggalkan dia yang masih tercengang. Aku pun menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tawa.

###

-Author POV-

Pagi ini Yesung terlihat sangat tak bersemangat. Dia tengah patah hati. Bagaimana tidak, yeoja yang dicintainya selama 12 tahun itu, kini menjadi milik orang lain. Dan sialnya orang lain itu adalah saudara sepupunya sendiri. Namun dia tak berubah. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, dengan setia Yesung berdiri di depan pintu gerbang menunggu sang pujaan hati yang kini tak bisa dia miliki.

Dia tak mengerti, mengapa akhir-akhir ini hatinya terus dihujam. Belum bisa dia melupakan keperihan akan terbukanya masa lalunya yang kelam, disusul keberangkatan sahabatnya ke London, dan kini kehilangan seseorang yang dia nanti belasan tahun lamanya. Matanya perih ketika mendapati sosok yang dia nanti telah menampakkan diri. Biasanya dia menyiapkan senyum terbaiknya, namun kali ini terlalu berat baginya. Bahkan dia sedang mati-matian berusaha menahan agar sesuatu yang ingin melesak dari matanya dapat dia hentikan.

Mendapati Yesung yang menantinya di tempat biasa, Ryeowook pun tersenyum tipis. Seperti biasa juga, wajahnya cerah seperti mentari pagi.

"Pagi...", sapa Ryeowook bersemangat. Setelah berjarak sekitar 1 meter dengan Yesung, Ryeowook baru menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak biasa dengan seseorang yang selalu menantinya datang di pintu gerbang sekolahnya tersebut. Ryeowook bisa menangkap mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Ryeowook dapat merasakan kepedihan dari wajah itu. Senyum manisnya pun memudar perlahan. Disentuhnya dengan lembut pipi Yesung sambil menatapnya penuh tanya. Namun, sejurus kemudian Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menjauhkannya dari pipinya. Tatapan dingin yang tak pernah dia dapatkan dari seorang Yesung sebelumnya, membuatnya begitu takut dan sedih.

"Yesung-ah, wae gurae?", tanya Ryeowook lirih. Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Yesung. Dia tetap setia menatap dingin ke arah Ryeowook. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terdiam tak mengerti begitu saja.

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Hari ini aku kembali ke sekolah Yesung, tentu saja untuk menjemput Ryeowook yang semalam telah resmi menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku. Selama satu jam aku berdandan setampan mungkin untuk menemuinya, meski aku tau tanpa berdandan pun aku memang sudah ditakdirkan tampan. Aku berencana mengajaknya kencan sebelum mengantarnya pulang. Aku benar-benar tak sabar melihatnya ketika akhirnya kudengar bel ajaib tanda pulang itu berbunyi.

_Bruk..._

Akh...lagi-lagi ada yeoja yang sengaja menabrak untuk mencari perhatianku. Hampir saja aku mengumpat andai saja aku tak ingat bahwa aku harus tetap menjaga kesopanan terhadap seorang yeoja.

"Mianhae...", ujarnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda permohonan maaf. Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali mencari sosok Ryeowook-ku yang tak kunjung nampak.

Yeoja itu ternyata tak beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Dia masih berdiri di depanku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku risih.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya yang membuatku ingin terkekeh. Jurus jadul semacam itu masih saja dia gunakan untuk merayuku? Gila! Aku hanya menggeleng tak peduli. Dia masih tak bergeming dan ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku takut ketika Ryeowook muncul, dia akan salah paham. Jangan-jangan nanti dia berpikir bahwa aku lah yang menggoda yeoja tak tau diri ini.

"A...Kyuhyun-ah! Aku ingat, kau kan dulu satu sekolah denganku saat SMP" teriaknya girang ketika mengingat sesuatu yang nyatanya tetap tak kupedulikan.

"Kau adalah orang keseribu yang mengatakan hal semacam itu. Mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman lamaku, cih...!" jawabku semakin dingin. Tak sedikit pun kutoleh wajahnya yang kurasa kini menunduk. Akhirnya dia menyerah juga dan enyah dari hadapanku. Hal tersebut membuatku tenang.

Setelah yeoja menyebalkan itu pergi, aku pun melihat Ryeowook berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan anak yang juga akan pulang. Kulihat dia berjalan gontai dengan wajah yang murung. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kyuhyun...", ucapnya terkejut melihatku yang telah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Harusnya ini tak aneh, karna aku menjemputnya sebagai _yeojachingu-_ku yang baru, tapi dia masih saja kaget melihatku.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu? Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu. Ayo kita kencan?" tawarku dengan senyum khas-ku yang kuharap bisa meluluhkannya.

"Kajja" jawabnya di luar dugaanku. Tak ada penolakan seperti sebelumnya. Hal ini membuatku heran namun senang. Dengan semangat '45 aku pun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

###

-Author POV-

Mobil Kyu melaju ke tempat yang diminta Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa Ryeowook dalam keadaan hati yang tidak baik, sengaja menuruti kemana pun Ryeowook ingin pergi di kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sebuah motor _matic_ berwarna putih sedang membuntuti di belakang.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat pusat olahraga terbesar di Seoul. Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang karna kencan pertamanya akan dihabiskan di tempat yang mungkin akan membuatnya sangat bosan. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun memang tak suka olahraga. Meski dia bisa beberapa olahraga, itu bukan berarti membuatnya menyukai kegiatan yang menurutnya membosankan tersebut.

Ryeowook yang memang sedang kacau karna sejak pagi Yesung mendiamkannya tanpa sebab yang dia ketahui, kini ingin melampiaskan di tempat favorit yang lama tak dia kunjungi. Apalagi kalau bukan kolam renang. Meski sudah lama dia tak berenang sejak cidera punggungnya, hal tersebut tak membuat kecintaannya akan berenang memudar. Berenang sudah mendarah daging dalam jiwanya. Cidera punggung yang menghentikan impiannya menjadi seorang perenang internasional, tak pernah membuatnya benci kolam yang pernah mencelakainya tersebut. Bergegas dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian renang. Tanpa pemanasan sebelumnya, Ryeowook langsung saja menceburkan diri ke kolam. Meski telah lama tak berenang, dia bukannya lupa untuk tidak melakukan pemanasan, namun karna kekacauan di hatinya lah yang membuatnya ingin segera beradu dengan air yang menggenang dalam kubangan keramik tersebut.

Kyuhyun sendiri, kini sedang berada di depan pintu masuk menuju kolam renang. Ketika dia tau bahwa tujuan Ryeowook adalah berenang, dia sempat ketakutan. Trauma masa lalu tentang air, berenang, dan kolam renang, membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Ketakutan itu kembali muncul menghantuinya. Dengan alasan bahwa dia sedikit pusing, akhirnya Ryeowook membiarkannya hanya menunggu di pintu depan kolam renang. Setelah beberapa menit dia menunggu, dia pun beranjak pergi untuk membeli minuman.

Karna tak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, kaki Ryeowook pun kram. Cidera punggung yang pernah mendera kini menyulitkannya untuk bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya berusaha digerakkan agar dia bisa menepi. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Dia mulai berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kolam memang sedang sepi. Tenaganya habis terkuras untuk bergerak dan berteriak. Air kolam banyak yang masuk ke mulutnya. Matanya perih, kaki dan tangannya sakit. Kepalanya pening dan penglihatannya perlahan kabur hingga akhirnya gelap. Dia pun tenggelam sampai sebuah tangan meraihnya.

###

Ryeowook berusaha membuka matanya. Orang pertama yang ingin dia lihat adalah pemilik tangan yang telah menyelamatkannya. Namun, ternyata yang ada di hadapannya adalah kedua orang tuanya serta ketiga sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Wookie-ah, gwaencana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar berulang-ulang dari orang yang berbeda. Hal tersebut membuat Ryeowook kembali pusing. Melihat hal tersebut, mereka pun mulai berhenti bertanya.

-Yesung POV-

Ketika kubuka mata, kulihat eomma dan noona yang tengah berurai air mata sedang melihatku dengan tatapan yang kubenci. Lagi-lagi bayangan Henry membuat kepalaku sakit. Eomma dan noona yang begitu khawatir, terus saja memanggil namaku. Aku mendengarnya, namun aku masih sibuk bergelut dengan rasa sakitku sendiri. Kemudian seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat masuk dengan terburu-buru. Menyusupkan jarum suntik ke kulitku yang membuatku merasa sedikit tenang. Entah mengapa tangis eomma dan noona justru semakin menjadi.

"Gwaencana. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah mulai bisa menerima kepergian Henry. Jadi tenanglah", ucapku berusaha menghentikan tangis yang menyesakkan dadaku itu. Akhirnya mereka perlahan bisa tersenyum dan kemudian memelukku hangat. Beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar. Ada hal yang kuingat.

"Di mana Ryeowook? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku harus melihatnya?" ujarku sambil melepasi selang-selang yang terpasang di tanganku. Tentu saja eomma dan noona mulai panik lagi dan menghalangi perbuatan bodohku. Aku terus meronta dan memaksa turun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kumohon ijinkan aku melihat Ryeowook", pintaku pada eomma dan noona. Melihatku yang memelas, akhirnya eomma dan noona mengangguk pasrah. Aku pun segera berlari ke tempat yang ditunjukkan noona padaku. Saat kutemukan kamar tempat Ryeowook dirawat, seseorang baru saja keluar dari sana dan menabrakku (banyak adegan tabrakan nih -,-).

"Auch...", pekikku ketika lengan kami saling bersentuhan cukup keras.

"Yesung-ah, mianhae. Apa kau juga ingin menjenguk Ryeowook? Dia ada di dalam, masuklah", ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sungmin. Aku pun masuk dan di sana kulihat Ryeowook bersama Heechul dan Leeteuk sedang mengobrol.

"Yesung-ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Mana Kyuhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia tak ada di sini?", tiba-tiba aku membatu mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Mengapa orang yang dia tanyakan keadaannya justru adalah Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Setelah menolongku, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kau pasti tau di mana dia kan?" tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi seperti melempariku dengan batu. Kulihat dia melepas selang yang terpasang di tangannya kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya. Heechul dan Leeteuk berusaha menahan namun dia memberontak. Aku ingat, bahwa aku baru saja melakukannya juga. Dia melangkah gontai ke arahku dan meraih lenganku. Sambil bergelayutan manja dia memintaku untuk menunjukkan di mana Kyu yang sebenarnya aku pun tak tau. Bodohnya, aku menurutinya.

Kami melangkah melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Jalannya sedikit dipaksakan mengingat dia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Begitu pun aku yang berpura-pura baik-baik saja agar dia tak tau bahwa aku lah yang ikut tenggelam bersamanya. Bukan Kyuhyun yang terus saja dia khawatirkan keadaannya. Aku merasa ini tak adil bagiku, namun aku juga tak berusaha merebut keadilanku sendiri. Bagiku, melihatnya kini baik-baik saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Memang apalagi yang kuharapkan?

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya kami menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di sebuah ruang tunggu yang lebih sepi dibanding ruang tunggu lainnya. Mungkin karna letaknya yang di pojok dan jauh dari ruangan lainnya. Kami melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbicara entah dengan siapa. Kami tak bisa melihat lainnya karna tertutup oleh tembok. Sedang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Sssst, lebih baik kita di sini saja dulu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang ada urusan", ucap Ryeowook sedikit berbisik. Dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang, kami bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan siapa saja yang bicara dengannya begitu jelas, bahkan kami bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Namun mereka tak kan bisa melihat kami yang berdiri sedikit menyelinap di antara tiang-tiang penyangga besar bangunan rumah sakit ini.

"Tidak, aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya", kudengar Kuhyun bicara dengan nada meninggi entah pada siapa. Yang jelas di sana ada eomma dan appa-nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau ingin melihat eomma-mu ini mati, eoh?" tiba-tiba bibi (eomma Kyuhyun) berteriak histeris sambil terisak. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, hanya saja jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku takut mendengar pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya, namun kakiku juga tak mau kuajak beranjak. Sedangkan Ryeowook kini tengah memeluk lenganku lebih erat dengan wajah pucat ketakutan.

"Jika aku tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka aku akan melihat satu lagi saudaraku mati. Aku pernah membunuh satu saudaraku, dan aku tak ingin melakukannya lagi eomma" ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatku sulit bernafas.

"Bukan kau yang membunuh Henry, bukan kau! Dia kecelakaan, kecelakaan Kyu! Hentikan, hentikan ini!"

"Tapi aku yang membuang kalung itu dan Yesunglah yang selama 2 tahun menderita karna mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan dosa yang tak pernah dia buat! Eomma tau itu, aku..."

_Prank..._

Lagi-lagi aku menabrak seseorang yang membawa rantang makanan, ketika hendak lari dari tempat mengerikan ini. Semua menoleh ke arahku. Kulihat wajah mereka pucat pasi terutama Kyuhyun. Kami bertatapan beberapa saat. Sorot kebencian tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dari mataku yang selalu menatapnya hangat. Saat ini satu-satunya hal yang ingin aku lakukan adalah tak melihatnya. Aku begitu membencinya.

###

-Author POV-

Yesung berlari diikuti Ryeowook yang susah payah mengejarnya. Kyuhyun yang sempat tertegun melihat Yesung ada di sana dan mendengar semuanya, akhirnya tersadar dan berusaha menyusul Yesung. Eomma Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dan menangis semakin menjadi. Sedangkan appa Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

Yesung masuk ke dalam elevator, sebelum pintu tertutup, Ryeowook berhasil menghadang sehingga pintu kembali terbuka. Ryeowook ikut masuk dan Yesung segera menekan angka asal. Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengejar, rupanya tak berhasil. Pintu elevator tersebut telanjur tertutup. Dia melihat lampu yang berkedip ke arah bawah, maka dia segera menuju tangga untuk ke lantai bawah.

Meski sudah berlari sekencang apa pun, Kyuhyun tetap tak berhasil mengejar Yesung. Ketika dia sampai di pintu keluar rumah sakit, dia mendapati Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah pergi naik taxi.

###

-Yesung POV-

Aku menatap kosong ke arah jendela taxi. Ketika sopir taxi itu menanyakan ke mana tujuanku, aku tak menjawab. Hingga ketiga kalinya dia bertanya, akhirnya Ryeowook yang menjawab. Entah mengapa dia menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Yang kutau saat ini pasti keluarganya sedang di rumah sakit karna ingin menjaganya. Tapi aku tak peduli, pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Aku hanya tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun, itu saja.

Setelah setengah jam, kami pun sampai. Ryeowook membukakan pintu rumahnya dan menyuruhku masuk. Kami berdiri memaku di ruang tamu. Aku bisa merasakan dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti. Mungkin tatapan kasihan. Aku tak sanggup balas menatapnya. Mataku pedih dan aku pun tak bisa menahan air mata yang kini meluncur indah di pipiku. Bahuku bergetar seirama isak tangisku. Tanganku mengepal penuh kebencian. Benar-benar sakit. Segala kesakitan yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini, kini menjadi satu menyerangku. Aku tak yakin mampu bertahan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di pipiku. Kuangkat wajahku dan kuberanikan menatap Ryeowook. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kudapati kini wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Kulihat dia begitu menderita melihatku. Sesaat kemudian hatiku terasa hangat. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin aku lakukan saat ini adalah memeluknya. Bolehkah? Aku benar-benar tak memiliki keberanian akan itu. Tapi, saat ini aku benar-benar rapuh dan butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kutarik tubuhnya ke arahku. Kubenamkan kepalaku ke dalam pelukkannya. Kurasakan kehangatan peluknya yang bahkan selama ini hanya dapat kuimpikan semata. Kusalurkan segala kegundahan dan kesakitanku saat ini. Aku menangis layaknya seorang anak kecil. Dan dapat kurasakan dia membalas pelukkanku. Mencoba menenangkanku dengan aroma tubuhnya. Kekecewaan, kemarahan, kebencian, yang meraung-raung dalam dadaku kini luluh oleh sentuhannya. Aku tak tau, apa aku harus terus menangis atau kah bahagia?

Perlahan kulepaskan pelukkanku. Kini kami saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, pipiku memanas, namun kali ini kucoba untuk mengendalikannya. Aku tak ingin menjadi pengecut untuk selamanya. Aku tak benar-benar tau apa yang kupikirkan, tiba-tiba saja kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Beberapa saat kami seperti ini, dan tak kulihat tanda-tanda dia menolakku. Akhirnya kuraih tengkuknya dengan tangan kiriku dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Sedangkan tangan kananku menarik pinggangnya untuk melenyapkan jarak di antara kami. Kulumat secara lembut bibirnya yang begitu manis yang bahkan dulu tak berani kubayangkan akan dapat menyentuhnya. Ketika dia kehabisan nafas dan mulai membuka mulutnya, saat itulah justru kulesapkan lidahku. Aku sangat menikmati _moment _ini dan berharap waktu akan berhenti berputar.

###

-Author POV-

Kyuhyun melangkah lemah di taman rumah sakit. Dia tak tau ke mana Yesung pergi. Dia menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Ketika kakinya tak sanggup lagi melangkah, dia menjatuhkan diri di bangku taman. Taman ini tak terawat. Itulah sebabnya begitu sepi. Namun, inilah yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini, yaitu ketenangan. Disandarkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. Dia amat lelah. 2 tahun ini dia teramat lelah menyimpan semuanya. Kini ketika semuanya terbongkar dengan cara yang menyedihkan, hatinya hancur. Hancur melihat orang yang begitu dia sayangi telah terluka dan membencinya.

Ketika Kyuhyun tengah dalam kegundahannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu diletakkan di wajahnya yang menengadah. Ketika dibuka matanya, sebuah topi rajutan diletakkan seorang yeoja di wajahnya.

"Jika kau tidur dengan posisi wajah menghadap matahari, maka ketika bangun kau akan merasa pusing dan gelap", ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis. Seketika itu nampaklah gigi kelinci yang mengesankan dia begitu imut. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau suka _ice cream_?" tanya yeoja itu pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Anio", jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang kau suka?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

"Wine", jawab Kyuhyun membuat yeoja itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau masih di bawah umur", sanggah yeoja itu sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih tangannya. Masih dengan tatapan yang semakin tajam dan sulit diartikan, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja itu. Sontak yeoja itu memundurkan kepalanya. Namun tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menahan kepala yeoja itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Yeoja itu tak menjawab. Dia sibuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Katanya _ice cream _bisa mendinginkan hatimu yang panas", ucap yeoja itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Mau kubelikan?" tanyanya seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Kyuhyun tetap memandanginya dengan posisi yang sama. Terus ditatapnya mata yeoja itu seolah mencari sesuatu. "Kau memiliki mata yang indah", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau orang keseribu yang mengatakan itu", jawab yeoja itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Kau..." ucap Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Ne. Aku yeoja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman lamamu", sela yeoja itu sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Tenanglah. Semua masalah ada pemecahannya. Aku yakin Yesung pasti bisa memaafkanmu. Dia hanya butuh waktu, seperti halnya dirimu yang butuh waktu untuk mengatakan pengakuan padanya", kata yeoja itu yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

###

To be continue


	10. Chapter 10

**ONLY YOU**

**(PART 10)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

-Author POV-

"Aku teman Yesung-shi. Dan maaf, tadi aku tak sengaja melihat kejadian di rumah sakit. Aku tak begitu tau apa masalah kalian, tapi hanya sedikit yang bisa kusimpulkan", jawabnya masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau adalah orang yang suka ikut campur, selain suka mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman lama orang lain?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Hahaha, kau ternyata lucu juga kalau sedang kesal" celetuk yeoja itu dengan nada mengejek. Kyuhyun menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan yang masih sulit untuk diartikan. Memajukan wajahnya semakin mempersempit jarak dengan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu. Wajah yeoja itu merah padam tak dapat disembunyikan. Dan Kyuhyun suka keadaan seperti ini. Menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya. Sebuah wajah cantik dengan warna kulit putih dihiasi semburat merah di pipinya ditambah backsound debaran jantung yang merdu. Seringaian khas milik evilkyu kini tengah bertengger dengan indahnya di sudut bibirnya.

"Selain yang kusebutkan tadi, apalagi kesukaanmu, teman lama?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penekanan pada kata 'teman lama'. Yeoja itu terdiam.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Hingga akhirnya di menit ketiga, yeoja itu tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang terkikik karna puas mengerjainya. "Kau...", ucapnya lirih yang untungnya masih dapat ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Namun, akibat pendengarannya yang tajam yang mampu menangkap ucapan lirih yeoja itu, kini justru Kyuhyun sedang menyesal. Dia menyesal karna yeoja itu berhasil membalasnya dengan melukis rona merah di pipinya. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki yeoja itu sehingga berhasil membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasakan panas di pipinya.

"Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?" ujar Kyuhyun mengembalikan kesadarannya sendiri yang sempat hilang karna ucapan lirih yeoja itu. Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum yang lagi-lagi memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Kini rasa panas di pipi Kyuhyun telah mencoba menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang juga memaksa jantungnya untuk bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

"Apa aku diterima?" jawab yeoja itu santai. Kyuhyun menatap bibir yang baru saja meluncurkan kalimat barusan. Bibir merah yang entah mengapa saat ini ingin sekali disambar oleh Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kacau antara memikirkan Yesung yang entah berada di mana dan bibir merah yang entah mengapa juga meraung-raung seakan memanggilnya untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya. Akal sehatnya hilang tatkala dia tak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri untuk melumat bibir yang terlihat manis itu. Dan benar saja, rasa manis itu benar-benar nyata.

###

Pagi ini, tak seperti biasa, Yesung sudah duduk di kelas dengan manisnya. Dia tak lagi berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menanti kedatangan bidadarinya. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya tak sanggup menampakkan diri di hadapan bidadarinya itu. Semalaman dia tak bisa tidur. Tadinya dia berpikir untuk tak masuk sekolah lagi. Namun, mengingat ujian akhir semester tinggal menghitung hari, ditambah angka bolosnya yang sudah kelewat batas wajar, Yesung tak berani ambil resiko. Lagi pula, berdiam diri di rumah dengan suasana memilukan takkan mengubah apa pun, ditambah lagi dia tak ingin seseorang yang benar-benar tak ingin dia temui tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Semalam keluarga Kyuhyun datang, menjelaskan ini dan itu yang sama sekali tak ingin dia dengar. Bahkan ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun berani menampakkan batang hidungnya, Yesung hampir saja kehilangan akal. Direnggutnya vas bunga yang menghias meja ruang tamunya untuk dilemparkan ke kepala Kyuhyun, sepupu yang teramat dia sayangi sebelumnya. Hujan air mata membanjiri kediamannya semalam. Teriakan histeris serta umpatan kasar tak urung bersanding dengan dinginnya malam. Yesung masih ingat genggaman tangan eomma Kyuhyun di pergelangan kakinya ketika bersujud mohon ampun atas dosa anaknya. Hampir saja Yesung luluh andai dia tak ingat bagaimana wajah Henry, adik kecilnya yang polos, ketika tenggelam karna ulah Kyuhyun. Hatinya mengamuk kembali. Mendingin bagai es yang tak mampu disentuh.

Hana meremas dadanya yang sakit. Sakit dengan pemandangan memilukan itu. Dilihatnya Yesung yang berlari ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu tak berdosa itu dengan keras. Diliriknya eommanya yang tengah terduduk lemas di sofa. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah itu. Wajah lelah, takut, marah, menyesal, dan bingung, yang menjadi satu. Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Kibum, sepupunya, serta orang tua mereka. Hana benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa. Kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya terlalu berat untuk dimengerti. Dia ingin marah seperti Yesung, tapi tak sanggup. Dia ingin memaafkan, tapi dia bukan malaikat. Dia hanya bisa bungkam sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Ini tak mudah memang, apalagi bagi Yesung. Dia terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun sehingga begitu membencinya. Benci karna kenyataan yang tak pernah diharapkannya. Yesung mengenal Kyuhyun bukan baru sehari, melainkan sejak mereka dilahirkan. Yesung teramat tau kejahilan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Dia selalu bisa memaafkan dan memakluminya sebagai sebuah bercandaan. Namun baginya, tidak ada maaf untuk kejahilan Kyuhyun kali ini. Kejahilan yang telah merenggut nyawa adiknya.

_-Flashback-_

Hari itu, karna keisengan Kyuhyun yang ingin menjahili Henry, maka kalung kesayangan Henry dibuang ke kolam agar Henry panik mencarinya. Ketika tau Henry menemukannya di kolam, bahkan Kyuhyun tetap tak mau mengambilkannya. Dibiarkannya Henry mengambil sendiri kalungnya di kolam dan dia hanya mengamati dari jauh sambil tersenyum puas. Ketika melihat Yesung datang, dia malah bersembunyi untuk melihat dua bersaudara yang memang menjadi korban tetap kejahilannya. Hingga akhirnya dilihatnya Henry yang terpeleset dan tenggelam di kolam. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya mengira Henry bercanda. Namun ketika Yesung memutuskan untuk masuk ke kolam padahal dia sangat tau bahwa Yesung tak bisa berenang, saat itulah dia tau bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia ingin menolong, tapi kakinya kaku. Ketakutan akan disalahkan merajai jiwanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kabur dan bersikap seolah tak pernah melihat semua itu.

_Flasback end-_

Di saat Yesung tengah melamun, Ryeowook datang dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Ketika dia mendapati sosok yang dia cari, tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi muram. Perlahan dia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya di samping Sungmin. Pemandangan serupa ditampakan oleh sahabatnya yang bergigi kelinci itu. Hari ini aura sekolah benar-benar aneh tak seperti biasa. Beberapa anak tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi yang mau tak mau memaksa untuk membuyarkan lamunan anak-anak tadi.

###

Bel istirahat yang dinanti anak-anak akhirnya berbunyi juga. Heechul tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik Ryeowook keluar dengan terburu-buru diikuti pandangan heran dari Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan tentunya Ryeowook sendiri.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?", tanya Sungmin takut-takut mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Leeteuk yang ditanya pun mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau.

_Hosh...hosh...hosh..._terdengar deru nafas Ryeowook dan Heechul yang bersahut-sahutan. Kemudian tawa Heechul memecah disambut pandangan tak mengerti dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook takut sahabatnya ini menjadi gila karna ditinggal kekasihnya. Disentuhnya dahi Heechul dan dibandingkan panas suhu tubuh Heechul dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Heechul yang merasa tersinggung menampik tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Aku tidak sakit", bentaknya dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat aneh", balas Ryeowook dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku sedang kabur", jawab Heechul santai.

"Kabur? Dari?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Fiuh...dari playboy kelas kakap bernama Siwon. Aish...dia itu benar-benar...ah..." Heechul tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Ryeowook menatap mengerti ke arah sahabatnya. Sejak semua orang tau bahwa Hankyung pindah dari sekolah ini, para namja memang berduyun-duyun mengantri di hadapan Heechul. Tak terkecuali Siwon, playboy tampan yang dulu juga sempat ditolak Heechul. Rupanya para namja itu mencoba peruntungan mereka dengan mendekati Heechul yang tengah patah hati pasca ditinggal kekasih tercintanya. Apalagi kabar yang beredar, perpisahan Hanchul couple memang tidak terjadi dengan baik-baik, hal tersebut menambah poin plus bagi para namja itu.

"Lalu?" Ryeowook mencoba menerka, namun dia tetap ingin mendengar dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri.

"Dia mulai mendekatiku lagi. Bahkan dia terus saja memanasiku bahwa di London sana, Hankyung oppa telah menemukan gadis bule yang cantik dan seksi sehingga dengan mudah melupakanku. Mulutnya benar-benar ingin kubungkam dengan sepatuku, jika saja tak ingat bahwa sepatuku ini harganya mahal dan ini pemberian dari Hankyung oppa", jelas Heechul yang mengundang kikikan tawa dari Ryeowook. "Ya! Kau merasa ini lucu?" gertak Heechul makin kesal.

"Anio~ Mianhae. Apa rencanamu? Berlari kabur setiap jam istirahat?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak meredakan kekesalan Heechul.

"Hah...aku rasa aku butuh pacar baru", jawab Heechul yang langsung disambut teriakan Ryeowook.

"Andwe! Bagaimana bisa kau menghianati Hankyung oppa?"

"Siapa yang menghianatiku duluan dengan selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri?" jawab Heechul yang memasamkan wajah Ryeowook dengan seketika. "Arra...arra. Tapi setidaknya itu kan hal yang ingin ditanamkan Hankyung oppa di otakku. Jadi aku hanya melancarkan misinya saja", ucap Heechul sekenanya dengan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Chullie~" rengek Ryeowook manja.

"Hm...kau tenang saja. Aku masih akan mencintai Hankyung oppa bahkan meski dia telah meninggalkanku dengan cara yang menyedihkan. Aku masih akan mencintainya bahkan meski dia telah hampir saja menghancurkan persahabatanku. Aku juga masih akan mencintainya bahkan meski dia tidak menghubungiku dan memberi kepastian tentang hubungan kami hingga saat ini. Lalu kurang apa aku?" jelas Heechul panjang kali lebar. Dia hampir saja menangis ketika dengan tiba-tiba Ryeowook memeluknya dari samping.

"Arraseo...", ucap Ryeowook lirih di telinga Heechul.

"Tapi, ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Ini mengenai temanmu yang aneh itu", tiba-tiba secara reflek Ryeowook melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah Heechul. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah tanpa sebab yang Heechul ketahui. Di benaknya melayang-layang gambaran mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin antara dia dan Yesung di rumahnya. Kejadian yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya akan terjadi. Dia ingat detailnya, bahkan masih bisa merasakan bibir Yesung yang melumat halus bibirnya. Tiba-tiba dia gugup dengan sendirinya. Perasaan bingung yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman, kini mendera lagi. Rasa bingung karena Yesung yang menciumnya, rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun karna merasa menghianatinya, dan rasa kesal karna tiba-tiba justru Yesung seakan menghindarinya tanpa kejelasan apa pun.

"Maksudmu Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook terbata.

"Ne~ Siapa lagi temanmu yang aneh kecuali dia? Aku ingin tanya, apa sebelumnya dia pernah dekat dengan seorang yeoja?" tanya Heechul ragu-ragu. Tanpa dia sengaja, pertanyaannya justru membuat Ryeowook makin gugup. Seingatnya Yesung memang tak pernah dekat dengan seorang yeoja kecuali dia. Sejak di taman kanak-kanak, Yesung terkenal pendiam dan lebih suka menyendiri. Dia juga hanya memiliki beberapa teman namja yang terkadang terkesan hanya memanfaatkan kepandaiannya saja untuk membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas. Dan itu berlangsung hingga dia di sekolah menengah saat ini.

"Kurasa tidak. Kecuali aku tentunya", jawab Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah...sudah kuduga. Berarti aku adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang saat ini dekat dengannya. Dan mungkin satu-satunya yeoja yang pernah dekat dengannya selama ini. Kalau kau kan memang karna dia temanmu sejak di taman kanak-kanak kan? Seingatku dulu kau pernah cerita seperti itu", ucap Heechul tak mau kalah. Dia tersenyum bangga. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang tiba-tiba mengingat hal kecil apa pun tentang Yesung yang selama ini tak pernah dia hiraukan sama sekali. Ryeowook menangkap hal ganjil dari ucapan Heechul. Seakan paham kalau dia dipandang bingung oleh sahabatnya, akhirnya Heechul melanjutkan.

"Apa kau tahu, selama aku berantakan karna ulah Hankyung oppa yang memporak-porandakan hubungan kita bertiga, Yesung tiba-tiba datang selayaknya malaikatku. Dia bisa tiba-tiba datang dan mengulurkan tangan untukku. Tidak melarangku berpegangan pada pinggangnya dan bersandar di bahunya ketika memboncengku dengan motor _matic_-nya. Menatapku dengan tatapan menyejukkan dan seakan menyiratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hadir di dalam kesendirianku yang tak sanggup menahan beban seorang diri. Dia selalu menawarkan sesuatu yang menenangkan. Senyumnya hangat. Genggamannya menghapuskan kepedihan. Dia...ah...mian, aku rasa-rasanya berlebihan. Hah...ha..ha...ha..." di sela pujiannya terhadap Yesung, Heechul justru tertawa salah tingkah seakan dia sedang tertangkap basah sedang jatuh cinta pada alien. Namun, bukan malu, dia justru bangga.

Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, Ryeowook mengulum senyum getirnya. Seingatnya, Yesung tak pernah melakukan semua hal yang diceritakan Heechul, padanya. Yang dia ingat, Yesung hanya diam tak bergeming tiap kali di hadapannya. Entah saat itu dia sedang tertawa, menangis, atau kalut sekalipun. Yesung yang dia kenal hanya akan menatapnya dalam diam. Dia tak menyangka, bahwa seorang Yesung bisa melakukan semua hal yang diceritakan Heechul tadi.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukainya?" tanya Ryeowook datar.

"Wookie-ah...jangan marah dulu. Aku tak berniat menghianati Hankyung oppa atau pun membalas perbuatannya. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Karna aku benar-benar bingung akhir-akhir ini. Aku sendiri tak tau dengan perasaanku saat ini" jelas Heechul yang disambut anggukan tak jelas dari Ryeowook.

###

-Sungmin POV-

"Teukie, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu", ucap Sungmin sambil menyedot jus strawberry yang baru saja dia beli di kantin sekolah.

"Katakan", jawab Leeteuk yang sibuk memakan semangkok bakso super pedas kesukaannya.

"Jika kau bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamamu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong ke jalanan sepi di samping kantin sekolah. Leeteuk menghentikan sejenak acara makannya. Ditatapnya sahabat imutnya yang kini terlihat sedang gundah. Lalu dia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu. "Wae?" gertak Sungmin kesal dengan kelakuan Leeteuk yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Hm...rupanya kau sedang jatuh cinta. Mudah saja, ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya, beres kan?" jawab Leeteuk santai.

"Tidak semudah itu. Namja ini lain daripada yang lain. Dia begitu menyebalkan. Dia juga cuek dan terkadang angkuh. Selain itu, dia sudah memiliki kekasih", ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Mwo? Kau jatuh cinta pada kekasih orang? Andwe! Meski dia cinta pertamamu sekalipun, kau tidak boleh merebut kekasih orang", sanggah Leeteuk sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tau, tapi...dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku", jawab Sungmin lirih karna takut ada orang lain di kantin yang mendengar.

"MWO?" bibir Leeteuk maju 1 meter _saking_ kagetnya (#plak, ditabok Leeteuk oppa -,-)

"Sssstt...jangan teriak. Pelankan suaramu", ucap Sungmin sambil melotot ke arah Leeteuk. Dia tahu pasti reaksi temannya akan begini. Padahal dia baru bilang sebagian, belum keseluruhan. Bagaimana reaksi Leeteuk andai dia tahu bahwa cinta pertama Sungmin adalah kekasih sahabat mereka, Ryeowook. Mungkin tragedi Hanchul couple akan terulang, dan Sungmin tak menginginkannya.

###

-Kyuhyun POV-

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan aku kini tengah membereskan pakaianku untuk persiapan kembali ke New York. Sudah hampir sebulan aku di sini. Liburan penuh kenangan sekaligus penyesalan. Yesung masih betah membenciku. Seminggu terakhir, aku terus ke rumahnya. Tak henti-hentinya mohon ampun meski percobaan pembunuhan berulang kali dia lakukan padaku. Aku tak takut. Aku tak marah. Dia pantas melakukannya.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

Kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Sejurus kemudian masuklah Kibum hyung.

"Kemarin aku dan Kangin hyung datang ke sekolah Yesung. Di sana sedang ada festival dance. Aku bertemu Hana noona. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa memaafkan kita. Tapi, Yesung...aku belum lagi bertemu dengannya. Entahlah, mungkin sedikit sulit", jelas Kibum hyung dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Arraseo. Bibi dan Hana noona memang sudah memaafkanku, bukan kita, karna hanya aku yang bersalah di sini", balasku dengan suara yang rendah.

"Kyu...", baru saja Kibum hyung hendak menyela, aku melanjutkan.

"Gomawo. Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian semua. Appa, umma, Kangin hyung, dan tentunya Kibum hyung. Kurasa aku sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Setidaknya, aku lebih memilih Yesung membenciku daripada harus melihat Yesung merutuki dirinya untuk sebuah kesalahan yang tak pernah dia buat. Aku terlalu menyayanginya hingga terlalu sakit rasanya", jawabku susah payah karena mataku kembali beraksi. Kibum hyung menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Ikut menangis bersamaku.

###

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00. Aku masih terjaga. Aku memang tak lagi mimpi buruk, namun sejak Yesung menatapku dengan pandangan yang kubenci itu, aku tiba-tiba terjangkit insomnia. Kupandangi layar HP-ku. Kuketik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Ryeowook yang isinya tentang keberangkatanku ke New York besok. Aku sempat melupakan gadis manis itu karna kegundahan hatiku sendiri. Mungkin dia kini juga tengah membenciku. Mengabaikannya seminggu terakhir. Lalu jika tiba-tiba aku kembali ke New York tanpa pesan, itu akan terlalu menyebalkan baginya. Belum lagi, dia tau masalahku dengan Yesung, mungkin dia juga berpikir aku adalah orang yang jahat. Hufh...lalu gadis bergigi kelinci itu. Apa yang harus kuperbuat dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin, hanya dalam waktu sebulan, aku mempermainkan dua hati. Ryeowook yang dengan cara licik kujadikan kekasih secara sepihak, lalu gadis kelinci yang hingga kini tak kuketahui namanya namun tlah kucuri ciumannya. _Shit!_ Kau benar-benar brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!

Tiba-tiba semilir angin masuk dari jendelaku yang lupa kututup. Dinginnya merajuk hingga ke tulangku. Akhirnya aku menguap juga. Kupejamkan mataku yang lelah. Bongkahan-bongkahan pikiran kalut mulai kusingkirkan sejenak. Namun, tiba-tiba tanganku meraba HP-ku yang sempat kuletakkan di atas meja rias setelah mengirim pesan pada Ryeowook tadi. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengetik pesan terakhir sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

_Besok, pesawat pemberangkatan ke New York pukul 11.00. Aku akan menunggu sebuah maaf di detik terakhirku di Korea._

Dan **_send_**_..._

-Author POV-

Semua sudah berkumpul di bandara Internasional Korea kecuali Yesung. Suasana sangat canggung. Meski eomma dan noona Yesung telah memaafkan keluarga Cho, namun keadaan tak secepatnya bisa kembali. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya pun tak ingin menuntut lebih, bisa dimaafkan saja itu sudah lebih dari sekedar kata cukup. Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan satu genk-nya. Agak aneh mendapati Ryeowook membawa serta satu genk-nya sedang Kyuhyun tak begitu mengenal mereka. Ryeowook hanya merasa sedikit bingung menghadapi kepergian Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tau, haruskah sedih seperti ketika Heechul ditinggalkan Hankyung, atau bagaimana. Sedangkan dia sendiri belum tau bagaimana perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun meresmikan hubungan mereka tepat dua hari setelah mereka berkenalan.

Kyuhyun sendiri kini juga sedang menatap bingung pada Ryeowook. Sisi lain hatinya ingin memeluk gadis manis itu, namun sisi hati lainnya lagi justru sedang memandang gadis di sebelah Ryeowook. Gadis itu terus menundukkan kepalanya sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di bandara ini. Kyuhyun sempat tak percaya bahwa dunia begitu sempitnya hingga dia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan gadis bergigi kelinci, yang kini dia ketahui bahwa namanya adalah Sungmin. Perasaannya kacau, dua gadis yang hatinya sedang dia bolak-balik ternyata sepasang sahabat? Dia benar-benar merasa bahwa dia adalah namja brengsek.

Pengumuman bahwa pesawat tujuan New York akan berangkat akhirnya memecah suasana canggung di antara mereka. Orang tua Kyuhyun memeluk eomma dan noona Yesung bergantian sambil terisak. Hati mereka masih sama-sama sakit, sama-sama kecewa, dan sama-sama menyesal. Perpisahan ini terjadi dengan suasana yang benar-benar tak mereka inginkan. Menyusul kemudian Kangin dan Kibum. Sedang Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada Ryeowook dan teman satu genk-nya. Dia hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal tanpa embel-embel sampai berjumpa lagi. Mereka hanya saling memandang, tanpa pelukan bahkan jabat tangan.

Kyuhyun melangkah berat ke arah eomma dan noona Yesung. Dadanya kembali sesak. Dia terus berharap seseorang datang sebelum dia benar-benar melangkah pergi. Eomma dan noona Yesung memeluknya erat. Mengalirkan rasa hangat, rasa memaafkan. Mereka benar-benar tak mampu membenci Kyuhyun. Tautan tubuh itu pun terlepas seiring langkah Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang semakin menjauh. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir tatkala pandangannya tak jua menemukan sosok yang ia harapkan.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang mampu membuat begitu banyak pasang mata melihatnya terkejut, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang sudah berada di tempat pemeriksaan tiket. Sejurus kemudian seseorang yang berteriak itu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan menubruknya. Mengeratkan tangannya di leher namja jangkung itu. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Membalasnya dengan segenap jiwa. Menangis sejadi-jadinya seakan tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain di sekitarnya. "Berani sekali kau pergi tanpa mengambil maaf yang masih kusimpan!" jerit namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun masih menangis tanpa berkata-kata. Dia ingin terus mencium aroma tubuh ini. Tak ingin dilepas andai saja orang-orang di sekitar mereka tak menyela. Hatinya kini tengah damai. Dia sanggup melangkah dengan ringan tanpa ada lagi beban. Di detik terakhir, dia masih sempat berucap,

"Aku akan kembali!"

###

To be continue


	11. Chapter 11

**Bales review dulu:**

**Chapter 9:**

Kim Sooyeon: kenapa abang eunhyuk jenggotnya kebawa-bawa =0?

Wkwkwkwkw, part ini bikin geregetan ya? Author juga geregetan kok pas ngetiknya, pangen mukul2 ddangkoma (?)

Baby Kim: hagagagaga, mian ya, author emang suka bikin karakter Kyu yg nyosor2 kaya bebek gini (ditabok sparkyu)

ryeofha2125: kurang? Ntar deh author tambahin sama Yesung author moment (plak) =p

jangan bingung, kalo bingung jedotin ddangkoma ke wajan (digoreng yeppa)

Kyute EvilMagnae: wah, author malah makin ke sini makin ga ngerti ma ni cerita, mau dibawa ke mana gitu? -,-

Annathan Kim: wuah, suka adegan kissu-kissu nih (sama kaya author, wkwkwkw)

Iya nih, Kyu nyebelin, masa macarin gebetan orang, jelas2 di sini ada author yg nganggur -,-

Desty love dimple man: wuah, author kaya dikejar rentenir nih, ditagih utang mulu, hehehehe. Bentar ya, author ngumpulin part2 FF yang masih tercecer di otak minim author, ntar pasti dishare deh (entah kapan)

Janyewook: iya nih, ayo semangatin Yeppa bareng2. Teriakin ddangkoma family, yeay... (author ga jelas -,-)

viiaRyeosom: gpp ketinggalan 1 chap, daripada ketinggalan kereta (apadeh -,-)

wuah...sama donk, author juga fokus banget pas bikin adegan itu (plak)

pyolipops: tenang, abis ini pasti udah ga penasaran lagi, coz ini chap terakhir =)

: tenang, semua bakal terjawab di chap terakhir ini =)

KiKyuWook: asyik...asyik...author ikut seneng ah... (apasih author ni?)

Juneeryeosomnia: wuah...berabad-abad? Berarti author udah tua donk -,-

Yuzuki Chaeri: keekekekeeke, ntar deh author tambahin (wani piro?) =p

PhanieChoi: emang chap 8 nyesekin ya? Ah, kayanya banyak yg suka chap ini gegara ada 'itu' ya? (senyum2 geje)

Andhisa Joyers: kelelep? Waduh bahasanya gaul pisan, hehehehe

Ilma: wkwkwkw, diusahain ya...

KimJinMinGummo: iya nih, emang Kyu punya jidat selebar apa sih (ditabok Kyu -,-)

**Chapter 10:**

Guest: karna cinta itu memang rumit ^^v

Kim Sooyeon: sipzzzzzzzzz, mari kita tunggu bersama =)

Juneeryeosomnia: tenang, author ga setega itu kok ma uri wookie ^^v

yumiewooki : wuahahahahaha, akhirnya ada juga yg menyadari ini. Author juga baru sadar, pas di pertengahan bikin FF ini. Nyesel banget udah jadiin Kibum namja, gimana nih? Maafin author ya Siwon oppa T.T (nyesel)

Kyute EvilMagnae: he'em, ayo nangis bareng Yewook T.T

KimJinMinGummo: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kyuppa ditelen, rumah author dibakar! Help me...

KiKyuWook: iya nih, gegara Yesung ga cpet nyatain, jadi banyak masalah khan? (bakar author)

viiaRyeosom: iya emang brengsek (dicekek Kyu)

Andhisa Joyers: mari kita nikahkan mereka ke pastur Siwon =)

All: gomawo for review. Seperti biasa, harap maklum dengan balesan review yg super duper geje ini. Author paling ga bisa berkata-kata (apadeh -,-)

**(PART 11)**

**(END?)**

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

"CHO KYUHYUN!" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang mampu membuat begitu banyak pasang mata melihatnya terkejut, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang sudah berada di tempat pemeriksaan tiket. Sejurus kemudian seseorang yang berteriak itu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan menubruknya. Mengeratkan tangannya di leher namja jangkung itu. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. Membalasnya dengan segenap jiwa. Menangis sejadi-jadinya seakan tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain di sekitarnya. "Berani sekali kau pergi tanpa mengambil maaf yang masih kusimpan!" jerit namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun masih menangis tanpa berkata-kata. Dia ingin terus mencium aroma tubuh ini. Tak ingin dilepas andai saja orang-orang di sekitar mereka tak menyela. Hatinya kini tengah damai. Dia sanggup melangkah dengan ringan tanpa ada lagi beban. Di detik terakhir, dia masih sempat berucap,

**_"Aku akan kembali!" _**

###

1 bulan kemudian...

-Yesung POV-

Hankyung hyung pergi. Kyuhyun pergi. Dan noona juga sudah kembali kuliah. Sepi. Sekarang aku sudah naik ke kelas 3. Kelas dan teman-temanku masih sama. Semua sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak ada yang kembali. Banyak hal berubah.

Heechul, dia tak lagi bersama Hankyung hyung. Kini banyak sekali namja yang mengejarnya. Dulu saat bersama Hankyung hyung, dia memang juga dikejar banyak namja. Namun sejak kepergian Hankyung hyung, para namja itu makin menjadi-jadi. Terkadang aku kasihan melihatnya harus uring-uringan setiap hari gara-gara menghadapi ulah para namja itu. Dia sering sekali curhat padaku tentang kekesalannya. Dia merasa hidupnya tak tenang. Hah, dia terkadang memang terlihat jutek dan sadis, namun kadang dia juga bisa terlihat begitu lucu ketika memperagakan bagaimana namja-namja itu mengejarnya. Tak jarang dia menyombongkan kharisma ataupun kecantikannya, meski tak bisa kupungkiri, dia memang memiliki keduanya.

Kemudian Leeteuk. Dia terlihat aneh karna tiba-tiba dia sering mengajakku bicara, meski semua pembicaraan kami adalah mengenai Kangin hyung. Aku memang tidak tau bagaimana pertemuan mereka. Yang jelas, pertemuan singkat itu sepertinya memberi kesan tersendiri bagi Leeteuk. Aku ingat saat itu Kangin hyung pergi ke sekolahku untuk menemuiku yang masih marah pada keluarganya, terutama adik tercintanya, Kyuhyun. Namun, yang ada aku malah bersembunyi karna malas meladeninya. Beruntung suasana festival dance yang ramai kala itu membantuku untuk menghindarinya. Dan setelah itu aku tak tau apa yang dilakukannya di sekolahku. Mungkin ketika itulah mereka bertemu. Bahkan ketika di bandara, aku melihat Leeteuk ikut mengantar. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, sejauh mana hubungan mereka? Kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya?

Lalu Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menjadi pemurung, padahal meski pendiam, biasanya dia selalu nampak ceria. Aku tak tau apa yang menyebabkan gadis bergigi kelinci itu kehilangan sinarnya. Semua terlihat aneh. Perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada teman-temanku bahkan tak kusadari. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan masalahku sendiri, hingga tak menyadari keadaan sekitarku. Rupanya aku kehilangan banyak _moment _yang kuyakin akan membuatku menyesal. Seperti halnya penyesalanku karna terlambat memaafkan Kyuhyun. Terlalu lama bergelut dengan egoku sendiri membuatku kehilangan sebagian besar waktuku yang harusnya bisa kulalui bersama Kyuhyun. Ah, bagaimana ya, kabarnya? Aku sangat merindukannya.

Siwon. Tak ada yang berubah. Dia masih saja merepotkanku dengan tugas-tugas hukumannya, dan masih betah menjadi playboy tampan cap kakap. Sekarang dia sedang getol sekali mengejar Heechul gara-gara ditolak Donghae. Aku tak tau harus kasihan padanya atau justru menertawakannya. Tapi, dia memang suka sekali memanfaatkan keadaan. Ketika tau Donghae sedang galau karna Eunhyuk saat festival dance waktu itu, dia langsung maju ke barisan terdepan untuk menawarkan hatinya. Sayangnya, hati Donghae tak mudah berpindah begitu cepat. Kalau saja Siwon mau bersabar sedikit, bukannya tidak mungkin dia mendapatkan Donghae. Tapi, namanya juga playboy, ada kesempatan lain yang menunggu, dia pun dengan mudahnya berpaling mengejar Heechul yang juga tengah patah hati karna ditinggal Hankyung hyung. Fiuh, kapan dia akan berubah?

Lalu Eunhyuk, kini dia menjadi begitu protektif pada Donghae. Mereka memang belum jadian, namun sejak kejadian memilukan ketika festival dance waktu itu, Eunhyuk memang terlihat lebih memperhatikan Donghae. Ah, festival dance. Hari yang benar-benar tragis untuk Donghae. Poor Donghae. Mungkin Eunhyuk merasa bersalah, mungkin juga dia telah menyadari sesuatu. Donghae sendiri justru terlihat menghindari Eunhyuk. Aku bisa mengerti. Dia dipermalukan sedemikian hingga, bagaimana tak sakit? Ah, cinta memang rumit.

Shindong. Dia menjadi aneh. Sesuka apa pun dia pada makan, dia tak pernah mengunjungi sebuah kafe sampai setiap hari. Apalagi kafe yang dia kunjungi itu-itu saja. Dia yang biasanya hiperaktif seperti halnya Eunhyuk, kini terlihat sering melamun. Kadang senyum sendiri, tapi kadang bisa tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif. Aku yakin ada sesuatu di kafe itu, meski tak tau apa itu. Mungkinkah...?

Kemudian aku. Aku dan Ryeowook kini tak lagi bersama. Bukan. Bukan berarti kami pernah bersama. Hanya saja, sejak kejadian di rumahnya waktu itu, kami tak lagi saling bertegur sapa. Aku tak lagi menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah maupun mengantarnya kursus bernyanyi atau pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya, saat di bandara aku sempat menghampirinya. Aku berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Yah, aku merasa saat itu adalah saat yang tepat. Namun, entah mengapa ketika melihatku, dia justru memandangku dengan tatapan sedih. Lalu dia pergi seakan menghindariku. Aku berpikir, apakah aku terlihat jahat karna merebut kekasih sepupuku sendiri. Memanfaatkan kepergiannya untuk memiliki Ryeowook yang jelas-jelas memilih Kyuhyun. Hatiku kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Di sisi lain, aku justru semakin dekat dengan Heechul. Karakter kami yang bertolak belakang, entah kenapa tak lagi menjadi dinding pemisah di antara komunikasi kami. Bahkan secara tak terduga, seminggu yang lalu Heechul mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Ini mengejutkan, mengingat Heechul yang menyatakannya. Ayolah, ini Heechul, primadona yang dikejar-kejar hampir seluruh namja di sekolah ini bahkan mungkin juga sekolah lain. Lucu memang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Heechul yang begitu sempurna menyukai namja sepertiku? Dia bilang karna aku malaikatnya. Aigoo, bahkan aku bukan manusia yang sempurna. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan cintanya. Dia sempat kesal, merasa bahwa aku menertawakannya. Padahal itu tidak benar. Aku hanya menutupi kegugupanku saja, mengingat Heechul lah yang menyukaiku. Ingat, Heechul. Dia menyukai namja sepertiku. Aku terus menatapnya tak percaya. Ada sedikit kebanggaan, meski juga rasa bersalah. Aku tak tau bagaimana kabar Hankyung hyung saat ini, tapi dia tetap sahabatku. Selamanya akan begitu. Dia bisa juga tak kembali. Bukan berarti aku bisa merebut Heechul begitu saja kan? Hm...aku menyukainya. Sungguh. Tapi, tetap saja aku sempat berharap bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Ryeowook.

Pada akhirnya, meski begitu banyak hal berubah, ternyata hatiku masih tetap sama. Sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu.

###

-Author POV-

Yesung mengambil motor _matic-_nya di tempat parkir. Biasanya dia akan pulang bersama Heechul. Ya, sejak naik ke kelas 3, mereka jadi sering pulang bersama. Namun, hari ini, Heechul diculik Siwon entah ke mana. Jadi, Yesung pulang seorang diri. Langit yang mendung kini telah turun menjadi rintik-rintik hujan. Yesung sempat berpikir untuk berteduh dulu, namun karna besok seragam sekolah ganti, jadi hari ini pikirnya tak apa-apa jika hujan-hujan. Lagi pula, dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas akibat 2 jam pelajaran matematika tadi.

Ketika baru saja dia menjalankan motornya, pandangannya menemukan sosok Ryeowook yang berteduh di bawah pohon dekat gerbang sekolah, tempat di mana dulu dia sering menunggu kedatangannya. Dia berhenti. Ditatapnya Ryeowook dengan mata sendu. Yeoja itu, kenapa begitu betah di hatinya. Tak mau beranjak barang sejenak.

Karna berhenti, tubuh Yesung pun basah oleh air hujan. Dia masih tertegun. Kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Ryeowook yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Hujan yang gemericik seakan mengalunkan lagu sendu. Batin Yesung perih. Ingin sekali dia berteriak pada Ryeowook. Mengatakan betapa dia sangat mencintainya. Betapa dia sangat terluka karna hal itu. Dan betapa dia sangat merindukannya...

###

-Ryeowook POV-

Aku berdiri di sini. Di tempat Yesung dulu sering menungguku. Ah...aku merindukan hari-hari itu. Mungkinkah kembali?

Aku berteduh karna hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Berteduh di bawah pohon seperti ini, membuatku terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana tidak, di sana, di tempat yang tak jauh dari aku berdiri, ada tempat berteduh yang lebih baik. Namun, aku memilih untuk berdiri di sini. Menghirup aroma masa lalu yang kurindu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu ada di dekatku, namun terasa begitu jauh. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya, namun hanya sanggup kusampaikan melalui rinai hujan yang kini membasahi tubuh kami. Kuharap dia mampu mendengarnya. Mendengar jeritan hatiku yang tengah meraung-raung. Rasanya sesak. Kenapa semua kini terasa sulit? Yesung-ah...bogoshipo...

###

6 bulan kemudian...

-Yesung POV-

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester 1. Karna sudah kelas 3, maka aku sudah harus menyiapkan diri untuk ke perguruan tinggi. Mulai memilah-milah akan melanjutkan ke mana. Bicara soal perguruan tinggi, tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat Ryeowook. Akan melanjutkan ke mana dia? Apakah kami akan berpisah lagi? Dan, akankah perasaanku selamanya hanya akan menjadi perasaan sepihak yang takkan pernah dia ketahui?

Kudengar telpon rumahku berdering. Cukup lama, apakah eomma tak mendengarnya? Aku pun turun ke bawah dan kudapati eomma tengah tertidur di sofa. Hm...wajahnya begitu lelah. Kumatikan televisi yang tak ditonton eomma dan mengambil selimut untuk eomma. Telpon itu masih berdering. Akh...aku hampir saja lupa.

"Yeoboseo" sapaku.

"_Apa kau merindukanku? Aku ada di depan rumahmu_". _Tut...tut...tut..._ sambungan telpon diputus secara sepihak. Kuletakkan gagang telpon dan bergegas membuka pintu. Dan saat itu kulihat dia berdiri di sana dengan senyum yang kurindukan. Akh...kenapa baru beberapa bulan terasa begitu lama.

###

-Author POV-

Heechul baru saja sampai di rumah. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Siwon, dia bergegas melangkah masuk. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya. Belum selesai terkejut, pemilik tangan itu kini sudah mengunci tubuh Heechul dalam pelukannya. Begitu rapat hingga Heechul hampir tak bisa bernafas.

Aroma tubuh itu begitu Heechul kenal. Lebih tepatnya masih Heechul ingat. Heechul terdiam dalam pelukan itu. Meresapi setiap detak jantung yang berpacu. Tak membalas, juga tak menolak. Perlahan, matanya memerah. Perih. Seperti hatinya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bersama playboy kakap itu?" suara itu menggema di telinga Heechul. Menggetarkan dinding-dinding hatinya. Hanya isak sebagai jawabannya. Pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Heechul hanya pasrah. Dia tau, akan sia-sia melawan tubuh yang mendekapnya erat. "Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae. Aku kembali untuk menebus kebodohanku".

###

Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju sekolah. Dia sedang tak bersemangat. Ketika pintu gerbang telah dekat, langkahnya justru terhenti. Dilihatnya tubuh yang sedang berdiri tegap di tempat yang telah lama tak ia jumpai pemandangan seperti itu. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Ataukah waktu sedang berputar ke arah yang berlawanan? Perlahan, kakinya kembali melangkah. Semakin dekat dengan tubuh itu.

"Yesung-ah...", suaranya serak tercekat. Dia hampir tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Orang yang dipanggil namanya pun tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang lama tak menyapa Ryeowook.

"Aku punya kabar bahagia. Kyuhyun...dia telah kembali", ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang sama. Namun, sebaliknya, senyum yang baru saja hampir tersungging di bibir Ryeowook, kini justru memudar sebelum mengembang.

"Owh...benarkah?" tanyanya tak antusias.

"Ne~ Kau senang? Mungkin dia akan kemari menjemputmu. Jadi, kau..." belum selesai Yesung bicara, tubuh Ryeowook menghambur padanya. Air matanya tumpah. Tangannya meremas bahu Yesung. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan anak-anak lain. Yang dia tahu, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mendengar ucapan Yesung selanjutnya.

"Asal kau tau, tak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih senang saat ini dibandingkan mendengarmu bicara lagi padaku", ucap Ryeowook dengan cepat sambil melepas pelukkannya. Memandang wajah Yesung yang mematung sempurna sejenak, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Waow...aku yang ingin membuat kejutan, tapi justru aku yang terkejut", tiba-tiba sosok lain muncul dari arah Ryeowook datang tadi.

"A..hah? Bukan, bukan begitu. Kau jangan salah paham. Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat", jelas Yesung gugup. Dia masih belum bisa menyatukan pikirannya yang terpecah. Separuh ingin pergi mengejar Ryeowook dan meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya tadi, tapi separuh lagi ingin tetap di sini menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin diterima Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo...", kata Kyuhyun membuat dahi Yesung mengernyit. Apa yang telah dimengerti Kyuhyun? "Hm...aku sudah tau sejak lama bahwa sebenarnya kau menyukai Ryeowook. Hanya, hatiku menyangkalnya sendiri. Mianhae, telah egois berulang kali. Aku takkan lagi melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang menyakiti seseorang yang aku sayangi. Kau tau kan, aku terlalu menyayangimu Yesung".

Yesung menatap takjub pada Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar seorang evil mengatakan hal semanis itu padanya. Ingin rasanya dia menjitak kepalanya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan mentang-mentang kau masih bersalah padaku, lalu kau mengalah. Baiklah, aku akui, aku memang menyukai...ah tidak, aku mencintai Ryeowook. Tapi, aku tak akan merebut apa yang telah menjadi milik sepupuku sendiri", jelas Yesung berusaha bijak.

"Mencintai? Bahkan kau mengaku mencintainya. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau hanya berdiam diri saat aku merebutnya darimu? Kau bilang terlalu mengenalku. Kau bilang aku adalah evil. Lalu, kenapa membiarkan orang yang kau cintai bersama seorang evil sepertiku?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada meninggi.

"Karna...karna...", Yesung terdiam. Menelan sendiri jawaban yang bersembunyi di balik lidahnya.

"Kenapa diam?" desak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung makin gugup.

"Hatiku sakit melihat kalian bersama. Bukan karna kau merebutnya, tapi...karna dia yang memilih bersamamu", jawab Yesung lemah.

Kyuhyun sendiri, merasa kesal melihat Yesung seperti itu. Akhirnya dia lah yang menjitak kepala Yesung.

_Pletak..._

"Aow...appo", rengek Yesung manja tak pantas (wkwkwkw -,-).

"Ternyata kau lebih pabbo dari yang kupikirkan. Kau bukan hanya tak peka, mungkin kau memang tak memiliki saraf sensorik yang akan bergetar ketika orang lain memberimu sebuah isyarat. Kau pikir apa yang barusan?" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Memang apa?" tanya Yesung polos tak mengerti.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menjitak kepala Yesung lagi, namun dia tau, waktu yang dimiliki sepupunya tak banyak untuk segera menyelesaikan semua ini. "Yesung chagi, apa kau tak lihat barusan? Ryeowook sedang memberimu tanda, bahwa kedatanganku dari New York tak lebih penting dari sekedar bicara denganmu. Jadi, apa artinya?" jelas Kyuhyun berusaha sabar menghadapi sepupunya yang langka ini.

Dan Yesung hanya terkikik melihat sang evil menjelaskan sesuatu dengan gaya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Tak lama, karna setelah itu dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah ingin menjitaknya kembali. "Arra...arra...Ehm...aku akan mengejarnya. Gomawo", ucap Yesung akhirnya. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya melangkah, atau lebih tepatnya berlari mengejar Ryeowook.

"Kehadiranku tak lebih penting? Hah...ha...ha...", gumam Kyuhyun sambil tertawa garing. Di sudut hati kecilnya terasa ngilu. Tapi, apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia saat ini jika bukan melihat senyum Yesung, sepupu yang teramat ia sayangi. Lalu dia melangkah gontai meninggalkan sekolah Yesung. Saat membuka pintu mobil, tanpa sengaja dia melihat gadis itu lagi. Gadis bergigi kelinci yang entah mengapa cukup mengganggu pikirannya selama di New York. Dia sempat menyangkal pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia kembali ke Korea untuk menemui gadis itu. Namun, keadaannya sekarang adalah, dia merasa benar-benar ingin meski sekedar menyapa.

###

-Yesung POV-

Aku berlari menuju kelas. Namun, di sana tak kudapati Ryeowook. Aku pun mulai mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mulai dari kantin, UKS, perpustakaan, ruang guru, hingga masuk dari satu kelas, ke kelas lain. Tak jua kudapati. Di mana sebenarnya dia.

"Yesung, kau kenapa?" kudengar seseorang menyapaku. Ah...Heechul rupanya.

"Apa kau melihat Ryeowook?" tanyaku segera.

"Ryeowook? Ehm...kurasa tadi kulihat dia ke arah lantai 3" jawabnya. Ah...benar, kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku. Pasti dia di sana. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah, Heechul menarik tanganku. Mau tak mau aku menoleh dan membatalkan langkahku.

"Wae gurae?" tanyaku bingung. Kulihat dia seperti ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku masih menunggu. Hingga akhirnya dia menatapku kembali.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan", jawabnya sambil menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ada apa lagi dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ah...kenapa selalu disaat yang tak tepat. Aku harus mengejar Ryeowook, tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkan Heechul dengan keadaan seperti ini. Eottoke?

"Heechul, mianhae..."

###

-Sungmin POV-

Langkahku terhenti ketika kudapati seseorang tengah berdiri di samping sebuah mobil. Aku seperti mengenalnya. Omo...jantungku sesaat berhenti berdetak. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa dia berdiri dengan anggunnya di sana, sedang seharusnya dia ada di New York sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan langkahku. Berdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Perlahan, dia yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku. Apa dia benar-benar ke arahku? Rasanya aku sedang bermimpi, tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Dia tersenyum menjengkelkan. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Upz...waktu itu? Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas mengingat kejadian itu. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau senyumnya memang semakin melebar. Aish...ini memuakkan.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya senyum menang karna melihatku tampak bodoh seperti ini. Aku yakin dia sedang menjerit girang dalam hatinya. Akh...apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa pikiranku melayang kemana-mana? Kuputuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan namja menyebalkan ini, meski sisi relung hatiku masih memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal. Tapi, harga diriku masih lebih tinggi ketimbang egoku untuk tetap bersamanya di sini. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba,

"Apa begitu caramu menyapa teman lama? Aigo...benar-benar tidak ramah". Aku mendengar dia berkoar seenaknya. Mulutnya itu benar-benar minta ditimpuk sepatu. Aku pun terpaksa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Owh...kukira siapa. Rupanya teman lamaku yang baru pulang dari New York", balasku dengan senyum meremehkan. Dia mendekat. Lalu berbisik di telingaku, membuat dinding-dinding hatiku bergetar hebat.

"Kau cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu". Aku membeku. Ucapannya barusan memang kuyakini itu untuk mengerjaiku. Tapi, mau tak mau aku tersanjung dengan gombalan basi itu. Mungkin karna dia yang mengucapkannya. Dia kembali pada posisinya semula. Menatapku masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Sejurus kemudian dia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Membawaku ke mobilnya dengan paksa. Baiklah, sebenarnya tidak dengan paksa, karna aku memang tak ada perlawanan. "Sesekali gadis cantik sepertimu harus merasakan sensasi membolos", ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

###

Kami berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepertinya kukenal. Omo...bukankah ini taman yang dulu. Taman rumah sakit, tempat di mana dia menci...

"Ayo turun", ucapnya membuyarkan kekagetanku yang belum selesai. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku memang hanya bisa diam. Tak berkutik. Sama seperti saat ini. Kami duduk di bangku yang sama seperti waktu itu. Saling memandang ke depan tanpa suara. Taman ini masih sepi seperti dulu. Kugoyang-goyangkan kakiku mengusir kebosanan. Dia tak jua bicara. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Membolos hanya untuk duduk diam bersamanya? Ini terlalu lucu.

"Kenapa ke sini?" ucapku menghilangkan keheningan.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi", jawabnya santai. Ha? Melakukannya lagi. Melakukan apa yang dia maksud? Tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup. Dudukku jadi kaku. Kakiku secara reflek berhenti bergoyang. Aku berani bersumpah dia sempat terkikik lirih memergokiku salah tingkah. Sial! Dia benar-benar mengerjaiku habis-habisan.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tepat di menit ketiga dia mengajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku. Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, dengan tanpa merasa berdosa dia kecup bibirku. Memang hanya kecupan singkat, tidak seperti waktu itu. Ah, apa sih maksudku. Darahku mengalir deras menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Membuat kerja jantungku menjadi dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ternyata rasanya masih sama. Manis", ucapnya sambil mengelap bibirnya seduktif. Aish...aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Sikapnya itu! Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa tidak bisa dia tidak membuatku kesal. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun raja iblis!

###

-Ryeowook POV-

Hikz...hikz...hikz...aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dari waktu ke waktu, hatiku semakin sakit. Aku sudah berusaha, namun, batas ini telah terlampaui. Aku terus berpikir, mungkin ada saat di mana Yesung akan merindukan hari-hari itu. Lalu kukira, saat itu adalah hari ini. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Mungkin Yesung memang tak pernah merindukannya. Atau mungkin memang tak pernah mengingatnya lagi. Bagiku, rutinitas itu sudah seperti kehidupanku. Sejak dia berhenti melakukannya, separuh hidupku seakan hilang. Mungkinkah kembali?

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti di sini". Suara itu...aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan benar saja, dia sedang membungkuk dengan tangan memegang lutut. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Rambut dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Bahkan kini baju seragamnya tengah basah dan menempel di kulitnya. Segera kuhapus kasar air mataku. Meski aku tau, dia sudah telanjur melihatnya. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya bodoh. Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Dia selalu begitu. Tak berubah.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanyaku jutek. Dia melangkah mendekat. Masih menjaga jarak, dia menatapku. Aku sendiri tak ingin menatapnya. Hanya menambah rasa sakit.

"Mencari kejelasan", jawabnya ambigu.

"Soal?" tanyaku masih dengan nada datar yang sama. Aku tak pernah secuek ini sebelumnya. Apalagi padanya. Namun, kali ini aku terpaksa melakukannya. Dia yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya.

"Tentang jawaban akan pertanyaan hatiku", jawabnya semakin tak kumengerti. Apa dia sedang bermain tebak-tebakan sekarang? Ini memuakkan, karna _mood-_ku sedang buruk untuk sekedar bermain tebak-tebakkan.

"Langsung saja, jangan membuatku bingung", ucapku dengan nada kesal.

Dia melangkah lebih dekat. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Wajah itu kini tepat di depanku. Begitu dekat, sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Apa dia sedang gugup? Kudengar debaran jantungnya tak beraturan.

Perlahan tangan kanannya membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Meyalurkan rasa hangat. Mataku tak berkedip memandangnya. Dia sangat tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Kurasakan jemarinya menyentuh bibirku. Merasakan setiap lekuknya. Matanya tajam mengamatiku. Nafasku tercekat ketika dia menghapuskan jarak di antara kami. Tanpa sadar, kupejamkan mataku.

_Tes...tes...tes..._

Dia melepas tautan bibir kami. Menatapku bingung. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku dan menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir. Aku mulai terisak. Kebimbangan menghantuiku. Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Kenapa melakukan hal ini lagi? Apa dia ingin mempermainkanku?

"Mianhae...", ucapnya lirih. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Sungguh bukan itu. Aku ingin penjelasan, bukan kata maaf yang sering dia lantunkan untukku. Isakku makin keras. Kurasakan tangannya bergetar.

"Aku sudah menunggu 12 tahun lamanya. Tapi, aku hanya akan bertanya satu kali. Setelah itu, meski ratusan tahun lamanya, aku takkan bertanya untuk kedua kali", ucapnya tak kumengerti. Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar cepat. Aku masih menunggu dia berucap lagi.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa di hatimu ada celah yang bisa kumasuki? Meski hanya sebuah celah kecil, adakah? Karna mungkin aku hanya punya sebongkah hati yang tak berharga karna terlalu lama menyimpan orang yang sama. Hati ini hanya bisa menjadi bermakna jika orang yang ada di dalamnya, sudi menyediakan sedikit saja celah untuknya. Jadi, adakah?"

Mulutku terbungkam. Apa ini? Kenapa dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti. Apa aku terlalu bodoh, atau dia memilih kata yang terlalu sulit? Yang kutahu, dia memang jenius. Tapi, apa seperti ini orang jenius berkata tentang cinta. Cinta? Apa dia sedang menyatakan cinta? Ah...aku tak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tapi, ah...aku benar-benar bingung.

"Aku bisa menunggumu selama 12 tahun. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, ini hampir 13 tahun. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menunggu bahkan jika kau butuh 1000 tahun lamanya. Tapi, benarkah kau ingin aku menunggu selama itu?" dia bicara lagi. Aku makin tak mengerti. Apanya yang 12, 13, atau 1000 tahun itu?

"Sebenarnya, bisa kah kau menyatakan dengan kalimat yang lebih sederhana? Aku hanya butuh sesuatu yang sederhana. Sama seperti halnya hatiku yang sederhana. Jika kau hanya ingin celah kecil di hatiku, lalu celah lain di hatiku untuk apa? Aku juga tak bisa menyimpan terlalu banyak hati dari orang lain. Aku hanya butuh satu..." kubungkam mulutku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kata-kata yang tak kukenal itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Isakku mulai terhenti. Kini kurasakan pipiku memanas. "Jangan permainkan aku. Kumohon".

"Aku? Mempermainkanmu?" tanyanya seolah tak percaya dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Ne~ Bukankah kau menyukai Chullie? Lalu mengapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang rumit itu padaku? Aku memang tak tau apa artinya, tapi..." aku tak menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku memandangnya ragu. Mencari kejujuran di dalam matanya.

"Bukankah cinta itu memang rumit?" jawabnya sambil membelai lembut pipiku. Masih ada jejak-jejak air mata di sana. Dan dia berusaha menghapusnya.

"Cinta?" tanyaku entah padanya, atau pada diriku sendiri.

"Ne~ Cinta. Ryeowook-ah, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae", kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengecap sisa rasa air mata di bibirku. Melumatnya sepenuh hati, membawaku semakin dalam. Bodohnya, aku menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan bibirnya pada bibirku. Organ pengecap miliknya itu melesak ke dalam mulutku. Mencari sesuatu di setiap sisi. Organ pengecap milikku pun merasakan...

Manis.

Satu kata, satu rasa. Aku ingat dulu pernah merasakannya. Merasakan hal yang sama, dengan bibir yang sama. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Yesung-ah...

###

**_END?_**

**_Or TBC?_**

Fiuh, setelah bergelut dengan berjuta gejolak (apadeh -,-) akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Mian ya kalo endingnya mengecewakan (iya nih author, udah lama endingnya gini doank?). Tenang aja, author terima kritik dan saran kok. Ayo2 sini, siapa yang mau membantai author =)


End file.
